TMNT al Cuadrado
by Chonik
Summary: Crossover de las TMNT de la versión 2003 con las TMNT de Nickelodeon del 2012. Fanfic con puros fines Yaoísticos y de Comedia. ADVERTENCIAS: T-cest (duh!), y escenas para adultos.
1. El Plan de Donnie

**Por si no quedó claro en el resumen de la historia: este fanfic contiene T-cest.**

 **Si están buscando un fanfic profundo, con una bella historia y trama interesante… no lo van a encontrar aquí.**

 **Hablo en serio. Es importante ponerse de acuerdo respecto al contenido ANTES de que empiecen a leer! ;)**

 **¿Qué es lo que sí van a encontrar en éste fanfic…? ¡COMEDIA! ¡YAOI! ¡CHISTES MALOS! ¡LEMON!**

 **Y por sobre todo: TONELADAS DE AMOR! Porque, señoras y señores, éste fic es un regalo escrito especialmente para mi querida colega y hermana del alma…** ¡ **MissGravedad!**

 **¿Recuerdan el Fanfic "Pequeño Yo", que ella escribió para mí en mi cumpleaños? Sí, hablo de ese genial fanfic Crossover, bizarro, lleno de Shota… CON RESULTADOS SEXUALES**

 **Bien, ésta es mi parte del intercambio! Y justo a tiempo para homenajear a tan genial colega escritora, que siempre pone tanto corazón en sus trabajos y nos ha deleitado a todos con sus fanfics…**

 **Amiga me gustaría abrazarte, llevarte por ahí a tomar algunas cervezas y contarte miles de chistes malos pero como no puedo hacer nada de eso debido a que estamos tan lejos… ¡te demuestro todo mi amor con ésta historia!**

 **Disfrútenla!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **IDEA Y PORTADA: Miss Gravedad18**

 **DESARROLLO: Chonik**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **UBICADA TEMPORALMENTE: Después del** **L** **arvamoto en el caso de las TMNT de Nickelodeon. Y respecto de las TMNT del 2003, tomé como punto de partida la película "TMNT Forever", pero no hace falta que la hayan visto para entender el fanfic. Sólo consideren que es después del final de la serie y las tortugas del 2003 están pisando los 20 años (porque de adolescentes no tenían un carajo, vamo´ a ser sinceros…)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Parte 1 – "El plan de Donnie"**

Leonardo salió del Dojo y fue por la cocina en busca de un bocadillo antes de dedicarle el resto de su tarde a mirar sus caricaturas favoritas. Bueno, hasta que llegara la hora del patrullaje para ser precisos.

Luego de hacerse un sándwich con lo que encontró en la nevera, se dirigió a la sala, con la esperanza de mirar televisión en paz por un rato pero sus planes se vieron obstaculizados por Raphael… que en ésos momentos estaba prácticamente subido encima del aparato, tironeando las antenas metálicas que captaban la señal.

_ ¿Raph, qué estás haciendo…? _quiso saber el ojiazul.

_ Estoy curando el cáncer… _respondió Raphael, de mal modo_ ¡Estoy tratando de acomodar la imagen! ¿¡Qué creías que hacía?!

Mikey pasó junto al líder andando en su patineta, y se detuvo para observar a su hermano de bandana roja, muy divertido con el espectáculo:

_ Date prisa, Rapha… _lo provocó, para hacerlo enfadar más_ ¡No querrás que Leo se pierda las aventuras del Capitán Ryan!

_ ¡Muevo éstas malditas orejas de conejo lo mejor que puedo, Mikey! _bufó el ojiverde_ ¡No sé por qué mierda no contratamos cable!

_ No podemos contratar cable, Rapha. _le contestó Leonardo con diplomacia y buscó un lugar en el sillón que no estuviera pegoteado con pizza o con migajas de nachos_ Se necesita a un profesional de la compañía de cable para que lo instale y nosotros no podemos dar a conocer nuestra guarida… o nuestra existencia…

_ ¡Pero Donnie podría construirnos algo para captar el cable y él mismo lo instalaría! _sugirió el de pecas, muy contento con su solución.

_ Mikey, eso sería robar… _lo reprendió Leo.

_ ¡Pero así tendríamos cable gratis!

_ Tus ideas son gratis, Mikey… ¡No valen nada! _refunfuñó el de rojo, aún sin poder acomodar la imagen_ ¡Maldita sea…!

_ ¡No le hables así a Mikey! _protestó el líder_ Que no haya imagen no es motivo para tratarnos mal entre nosotros… Mírame, yo soy el que se está perdiendo su programa favorito y no estoy al borde de la histeria por eso. _señaló_ Estoy tranquilo…

_ Bien, disculpen que se me fundan los plomos tan rápido, ¡pero es que hasta en el orfanato tienen mejor cable! ¡Los pinches huérfanos…! _Raphael había comenzado su discurso de manera calmada, pero la vena que tenía en la frente volvió a hincharse al poco rato_ ¡Defendemos al mundo de una invasión extraterrestre, y lo menos que podemos pretender es tener cable gratis! ¡Y la idea de Mikey es mala no solo porque es Mikey, sino porque Donatello no sirve para nada últimamente! _puntualizó, bajándose del aparato y colocándose detrás para jalar los cables_ ¡Está tan obsesionado con conquistar a Abril que ni siquiera se ha tomado el tiempo de darle mantenimiento al tortu-móvil!

_ Donatello tiene derecho a pensar en sus cosas también, Rapha… _Leonardo no se dejaba amedrentar por el mal carácter de su hermano_ No es nuestro "sirviente tecnológico". Y creo que todos aquí sabemos que le traes mala sangre porque no se ha dado tiempo para reparar la tortu-moto e instalarle todas ésas chucherías que querías…

_ ¡Como sea! _el ojiverde siguió jalando lo cables y diciendo groserías_ ¡Más te vale que ésta porquería no me achique el pito con sus ondas de microondas…!

_ Son los hornos eléctricos los que usan microondas, no los televisores… _lo corrigió Donatello, apareciendo de la nada y al parecer completamente ajeno a los problemas con el televisor.

_ ¡Vaya, hola D…! _Mikey se alegró de verlo_ ¡Al fin nos honras con tu presencia!

_ ¡Hey, sabelotodo! _lo llamó Raphael_ Por qué en vez de aclarar lo que nadie te pregunta no vienes aquí y me ayudas…

Donatello lo ignoró y se sentó junto a su hermano de bandana naranja, quien le dio un gran y cariñoso abrazo. Ciertamente el ojirrojo estaba mucho más interesado en los planos que tenía en las manos que en el berrinche de Raphael y Leonardo vio cómo al ojiverde se le hinchaba una segunda vena en el cuello…

Temiendo que a su hermano genio le lloviera un televisor en la cabeza… optó por intervenir:

_ ¿Donnie, crees que puedas ayudarnos a acomodar la imagen del televisor? _intentó, con un tono más amable.

_ No puedo ahora, Leo… ¡estoy terminando otro de mis planes para conquistar a Abril! _respondió el genio, escribiendo sobre los planos rápidamente.

_ Pfft… Típico… _gruñó Raphael.

_ ¿Y de qué se trata esta vez tu plan, Donnie? _Michelangelo curioseó por encima del hombro del más alto los planos, pero no pudo entender nada.

_ Me alegra que preguntes, Mikey… ¡Ejem! _Donatello se puso de pie, como si fuera a dar una clase_ ¿Recuerdan cuando usamos el portal de mano que Abril le quitó a ese Kraang la semana pasada?

_ ¿Hablas de ése triángulo mágico que nos llevó adonde había otras puertas en forma de triángulo durante los terremotos? _preguntó Leonardo.

_ ¡Así es! _Donatello sacó el dichoso artilugio Kraang de su cinturón_ Ésa vez pudimos muchas ver otras dimensiones, incluyendo la dimensión X…

_ Y ésa extraña dimensión en la que estábamos nosotros pero nos veíamos como tontos… _añadió el de bandana naranja.

_ Precisamente. Basándome en la "teoría de los universos paralelos", tengo motivos para creer que hay muchas otras dimensiones, con otras versiones de nosotros… ¡Y pienso mostrárselas a Abril!

_ ¿Para qué? _gruñó el de bandana roja, sentándose sobre el televisor una vez más.

_ ¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Para convencerla de que soy buen material para un noviazgo! _repuso el ojirrojo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo_ Si le muestro que en otras líneas temporales somos la pareja perfecta, al fin me desharé de ésa imagen de "mejor amigo" que tiene de mí y ella querrá salir conmigo…. ¿Qué opinan?

Sus tres hermanos compartieron un silencio incómodo. Raphael lo consideraba un plan estúpido y sinsentido. Mikey no había entendido gran cosa, y Leonardo pensaba igual que Rapha pero trataba de encontrar una manera delicada de decirlo…

_ Bueno… ¡Me gustan los dibujos que hiciste al costado de los planos! _dijo Mikey al fin.

_ Es el plan más ridículo, extravagante, estúpido y poco práctico que has ideado… _expresó Raphael, sin pelos en la lengua.

Donatello frunció el ceño al oír la opinión de su hermano más rudo:

_ Me lo dice alguien que cree que puede arreglar la imagen del televisor sentándose encima… _le contestó.

_ ¿Por qué piensas que existen dimensiones en las que tú y Abril son la pareja perfecta? _siguió insistiendo el ojiverde_ Apuesto a que eres un ñoño virgen en todas las dimensiones…

_ ¡Raphael…! _Leonardo volvió a ponerse en medio de los dos_ Donnie, más allá de lo que pensemos sobre tu plan, no creo que sea buena idea que juegues con ésa cosa… La última vez nos quedamos atrapados del otro lado y encontramos otro portal de regreso a Nueva York de puro milagro.

_ Leo, tranquilo… no pienso entrar en los portales que abra, sólo miraré a través de ellos. _prometió, volviendo a guardar otra vez el portal de mano_ Tendré mucho cuidado, te lo aseguro…

_ Mhhh… _Leonardo hizo una mueca de preocupación_ No lo sé, Donnie… Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…

_ ¡Oye, no le eches la sal a Donnie! _Mikey le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su hermano genio_ ¡Yo creo que será genial! ¡Ya quiero ver otras versiones de mí mismo! _celebró_ ¡Apuesto a que hay muchas en las que soy un superhéroe! ¡O un campeón de Rap!

_ Apuesto a que hay muchas en las que Donatello es un pobre virgen solitario que colecciona estampillas… _volvió a insistir el ojiverde.

_ ¡PÚDRETE, RAPHAEL…! _Donatello le quitó el sándwich a Leonardo y se lo arrojó a su hermano de cinta roja.

No logró atinarle -porque el ojiverde atrapó el bocadillo en el aire- pero la maniobra fue suficiente para tener a Raphael callado y lo suficientemente ocupado masticando… así que prosiguió explicando el resto de su plan:

_ En fin… antes de que Mikey se entusiasme más con la idea de encontrar versiones suyas que sean superhéroes, debo admitir que llevo semanas tratando de que la pantalla sintonice sólo las realidades en las que Abril y yo somos novios... y aunque reviso los cálculos una y otra vez, siento que no voy a ninguna parte.

_ Si buscas a dónde ir por qué no vas a la cocina y me haces otro sándwich… _Leonardo pasó junto a él y fue a sentarse en el sofá.

_ Veo que no piensan tomarme en serio así que me retiraré al laboratorio otra vez. _Donatello recogió sus planos con aire de ofendido_ Gracias por su atención, caballeros.

_ ¿Y qué esperabas de nosotros? _Raphael se sacudió las migajas del sándwich que se le pegaron al plastrón_ ¿Que pensemos una solución…? Apenas sí entendimos de qué iba el plan en primer lugar… no somos la NASA.

_ Me doy cuenta. _se ofendió el de bandana púrpura una última vez.

_ Pero… _Raphael se bajó del televisor, con aire conciliador. Al parecer tener el estómago lleno lo había calmado_ Si ayudarte con tu extravagante plan hará que le dediques tiempo a mi motocicleta en cuanto termines… cuenta con mi ayuda.

Donatello frunció el ceño. Su laboratorio estaba hecho un desastre por todo el trabajo que había tenido y no parecía el mejor momento para dejar entrar a visitantes… sin embargo pareció entusiasmarlo la idea:

_ Bien, acompáñame… necesito que muevas unas cuantas pilas de chatarra. _dijo.

_ ¿Y luego arreglaremos mi motocicleta? _se esperanzó el de bandana roja.

_ No voy a dejar que se salten el patrullaje. _les advirtió Leonardo.

_ Vamos a estar un rato… pero si nos queda tiempo pues…

_ ¡Siii, a la mierda el patrullaje entonces! _celebró el ojiverde bien fuerte, para provocar a Leonardo y salió de allí alzando los brazos en el aire.

Luego desapareció detrás de Donatello.

_ ¿Nos saltaremos el patrullaje? ¡Genial! ¡Al fin podré completar el nivel final de mi videojuego! _se alegró Mikey.

_ Donatello será tan buen novio como oyente… _gruñó el líder.

_ Pues sí que está entusiasmado con su nuevo plan… ¿Cómo crees que serán sus hijos cuando se case con Abril…?

_ Imaginarios. _dijo Leo antes de suspirar pesadamente, masajeándose las sienes_ Ahhh… necesito una aspirina.

Estaba claro que su equipo de ninjas entrenados estaba bastante disperso ésa noche y que no harían caso a sus órdenes a menos que hubiera una emergencia importante:

_ No sé ni para qué soy el líder…

_ Necesitamos un líder a quien ignorar… _bromeó el de pecas.

_ Muy gracioso, Mikey… _Leonardo le desacomodó la bandana naranja, juguetonamente.

_ ¡Jejeje! ¿Quieres que te haga otro sándwich antes de empezar a jugar? _ofreció.

Al mayor de los hermanos le pareció muy tierna ésa oferta… y el hecho de que a Mikey no le pasara desapercibido que Donatello haya robado su sándwich.

_ Demasiado tarde, ya tengo mucha hambre… _Leonardo se le tiró encima y lo abrazó_ ¡Tendré que comerte a ti!

_ ¡Leo, no! ¡Déjame! _el de ojos claros trató de sacarse de encima a su hermano mayor, riendo_ ¡Jajajaja! ¡NO ME HAGAS COSQUILLAS! _suplicó_ ¿Qué te ocurre últimamente? ¡Estás muy cariñoso conmigo…! ¡Jajaja!

Leonardo detuvo las cosquillas un momento pero no aflojó su abrazo:

_ No sé… Creo que estar al borde de la aniquilación a manos de Tigerclaw hace que un intrépido líder como yo se replantee cosas… _confesó Leo_ Como apreciar mucho más a tu equipo… y ponerle más atención a mi pequeño y lindo hermanito.

La sonrisa del de bandana naranja se borró. Después de oír lo que a Leonardo le había parecido una bonita confesión, se sacudió los brazos de éste de encima y se alejó de él… sentándose al otro extremo del sillón.

_ Mikey, ¿qué pasa? _reclamó el mayor, ante ese cambio de actitud tan poco usual en su hermano_ ¿Dije algo malo…?

_ ¿"Lindo y pequeño hermanito"…? _repitió el de ojos claros, imprimiéndole un tono meloso y cursi a la frase_ ¿Así es como me ves? ¿Como a un bebé?

Leonardo se sonrojó. No pensó que Mikey se podría tomar tan a la tremenda un asunto como ése…

_ ¡N-no…! ¡Yo no te veo de ésa forma, Mikey! _trató de justificarse_ Sólo quise decir que como eres el más pequeño de nosotros… ¡No…! _carraspeó_ Q-quise decir que como eres el más tierno de todos… ¡E-el más inexperto…! ¡No! ¡Espera!

El de ojos claros frunció el ceño, más ofendido a medida que su hermano mayor trataba de disculparse y se enredaba más y más:

_ Basta, Leo… Ya quedó claro como piensas… _dijo_ Primero nos pones a mí y a Donnie en el equipo "B" y ahora resulta que ya no soy un ninja entrenado igual que todos, ¡sino que soy el pequeño bebé del equipo…! ¡Así es como me tratas!

_ T-tal vez sí estuve cuidándote demasiado últimamente… _admitió el líder, pensando en todas las veces que había apartado a Mikey del campo de batalla o que había acabado con los enemigos del más joven mucho antes de que éste hubiese tenido la oportunidad de sacar sus nunchakus_ ¡Pero te juro que ya no lo haré más!

_ Mmm… _el de ojos claros no dijo nada más, y se levantó para irse.

_ ¿Adónde vas? ¡Mikey! _lo llamó el mayor_ ¿Aún estás enfadado conmigo?

_ Déjame en paz. Sólo quiero un sándwich… _gruñó el de pecas, demostrando que aún estaba molesto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el laboratorio de Donatello…

En efecto, el laboratorio estaba hecho un desastre. Había aceite de motor derramado en el suelo y piezas de metal tiradas por doquier… y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Raphael se golpeara el pie contra algo:

_ ¡Aughh! ¡¿Qué carajo, Donnie…!? _se quejó, recogiendo lo que había pateado por accidente_ Si vas a ser tan buen novio como lo eres ordenando, olvídalo…

_ ¡Cállate, Rapha! _Donatello se paró junto a un arco metálico y colocó el portal de mano en la cima, en un compartimiento con su forma_ No estás aquí para darme consejos… solo quiero que muevas algunas cosas.

_ Mhnp… ¡Bien! _el ojiverde observó qué era lo que había pateado y descubrió que era la cabeza del robot ayudante de su hermano: Cabeza Metálica.

Se acercó a una de las mesas para dejarlo, pero sobre esta descubrió algunos planos y dibujos olvidados…

_ ¿Estabas pensando en reconstruir a Cabeza Metálica una vez más…? _preguntó, observando los dibujos tan prolijos pero llenos de polvo.

_ ¡No estés viendo mis cosas! _Donatello recogió los planos a toda velocidad, repentinamente nervioso_ E-es un proyecto… nada más…

_ ¿Y lo pusiste de lado para concentrarte en uno de tus planes para conquistar a Abril…? _quiso saber Raphael, sin molestarse en disimular lo mucho que le desagradaba esa idea.

_ A ti qué te importa lo que yo haga con mi tiempo… _gruñó el ojirrojo, tratando de arrebatarle la cabeza del robot de sus manos, pero no tuvo éxito_ ¡Rapha! ¡Ya dámelo!

Raphael le puso una de sus pesadas manos en el hombro, para mantenerlo un poco apartado:

_ Lamento lo que le pasó a Metalhead, Donnie… _dijo el más rudo, con un tono extrañamente solemne_ Sé lo que ése pequeño basurero de metal con patas significaba para ti.

_ ¿Uh…? _Donatello se puso aún más nervioso.

_ Creo que te hacía bien tener a alguien en el laboratorio, para que estés menos solo… y de paso te ayudara con las cosas que nosotros no podemos. _opinó el ojiverde_ Porque ya sabes… no somos tan listos…

_ Ah… es eso. Bueno… Mikey me hace compañía a veces… _comenzó a protestar el más alto.

_ Sí, pero rompe todas tus cosas… _Raphael le devolvió la cabeza del robot.

_ Es cierto… _Donatello recogió la cabeza de Metal de las manos de Raphael, conmovido pero poco dispuesto a dejar que se le notara. Sin embargo permitió que sus manos tocaran brevemente las de su hermano más rudo cuando este le entregó la pieza_ Ehh… ¡No nos distraigamos! ¡Volvamos al trabajo! Recoge esas cosas de por allá, y por allá… _le señaló_ Y éstos también…

Raphael dio vuelta los ojos y puso sus músculos a trabajar. Realmente quería ésas reformas en su motocicleta…

_ Mientras haces todo eso yo voy a encender el portal y a estabilizarlo, para seguir buscando realidades en las que Abril y yo seamos novios… _anunció el ojirrojo, tocando unos botones.

_ Bien… ¿Y yo tengo que hacer algo con ésa información?

Donatello enchufó unos cables y el portal se iluminó:

_ Nada más cuida de no pararte en la zona de peligro… _dijo.

_ ¿Cuál zona de peligro? _preguntó el más rudo, cargando con sus brazos un montón de artilugios metálicos.

_ La que está delimitada por las líneas amarillas, cabeza hueca.

El ojiverde recorrió el laboratorio con la mirada y no vio ninguna línea amarilla pintada por ningún lado. Donatello terminó de encender el portal justo en el momento en que Raphael se daba cuenta… estaba parado sobre las líneas amarillas.

No las había visto porque estaban cubiertas de cachivaches…

_ Ehhh… D-donnie…

_ ¿Y ahora qué quieres? _el más alto seguía de espaldas, ocupándose de los enchufes y los botones_ ¡Necesito concentrarme!

_ ¡N-no me puedo moverme! _Raphael estaba inmovilizado_ ¡DONNIE!

_ ¿Qué? _Donatello se volvió a verlo_ Hay no… ¿¡Qué rayos hiciste, Raphael!?

_ ¡No hice nada!

_ ¡Te dije que no te pararas sobre la zona de peligro! _le gritó el ojirrojo, acercándose a él.

_ ¿¡P-por qué no me puedo mover?! _Raphael ni siquiera podía dejar caer los cachivaches metálicos que tenía en brazos.

_ El portal estaba sin estabilizar cuando te paraste ahí… ¡Estás dentro de un campo electromagnético!

_ ¿¡Qué?!

_ ¡Estás imantado!

_ ¿¡Qué…?!

_ ¡No me digas "qué"! _Donatello tironeó las cintas de su bandana, como si se jalara el cabello_ ¡Me pones nervioso!

_ ¿Tú? ¿Nervioso…? _Raphael le hubiera arrojado algo metálico de haber podido mover los brazos_ ¡HAZ ALGO PARA SACARME DE AQUÍ! ¡PRONTO!

El alboroto no tardó en alertar a Leo y a Mikey de que algo andaba mal, y ambos entraron al laboratorio al oír gritar a Raphael:

_ ¿Qué ocurrió? _se preocupó Mikey, al ver que una alarma roja se había encendido en el laboratorio. Aquello parecía un simulacro de bomba nuclear en el interior de un submarino.

_ Los generadores de energía del laboratorio se están sobrecalentando… _trató de explicar el genio, mientras desconectaba cables a toda velocidad_ ¡De alguna manera el portal está comiendo más energía que todas las veces anteriores que lo encendí…!

_ ¿¡Raphael, qué hiciste…?! _quiso saber el líder.

_ ¡TE DIGO QUE YO NO HICE NADA! _volvió a clarificar Raphael, apretando los dientes_ ¡Sólo me paré por accidente sobre éstas estúpidas líneas amarillas…!

_ ¡No vayan a tocar a Raphael…! ¡Es peligroso! _les advirtió el de bandana púrpura, empapado de sudor_ ¡Yo voy a…! ¡Sólo tengo que…! ¡Volveré a estabilizar todo otra vez… confíen en mí!

Pero el panorama no pintaba nada bien. Raphael vio con sus ojos llenos de terror cómo el portal y los cables que lo rodeaban hacían cortocircuito, y el laboratorio comenzaba a llenarse de humo.

_ D-Donnie… _trató de moverse de las líneas amarillas, pero los cachivaches que tenía en las manos aún estaban imantados_ ¿Q-qué está sucediendo…? ¡DONNIE!

El más alto se apartó un poco de los cables, adivinando que ya no podía hacer nada más. La explosión era inminente… tenía que sacar a Raphael de la zona de peligro cuanto antes. Así que tomó su bastón de madera y se acercó a toda velocidad a su hermano más rudo.

_ ¡Perdón por esto, Rapha! _Donatello le asestó el golpe más fuerte que pudo con su Boo, logrando quitarlo de la zona imantada y lanzándolo lejos_ ¡TODOS CÚBRANSE! ¡VA A EXPLOTAR!

Donatello y Raphael se cubrieron la cabeza con ambas manos, y lo último que escucharon antes de la explosión fue la voz de Mikey:

_ ¡LEO! ¡Quítate de encima, dijiste que ya no me tratarías como a un bebé! _se quejó el de ojos claros.

_ ¿En serio quieres que cumpla ésa promesa AHORA?

 **¡KABOOOOM!**

La explosión fue bastante menos dramática de lo que prometía, pero sí fue muy ruidosa y produjo mucho humo. Leonardo fue el primero en notar que no había fuego, pero no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse por ello o de decir algo, porque entonces el portal se encendió de nuevo a pesar de estar desconectado;

_ ¡Cof, cof, cof! _Donatello se puso de pie en medio de la tos y el humo, para averiguar qué era ese resplandor verde_ ¿¡Y ahora qué…?!


	2. ¿En dónde está Michelangelo?

**Parte 2 – "¿En dónde está Michelangelo?"**

 **Dimensión de las tortugas del 2003…**

La explosión en el laboratorio de Donatello bien pudo haber hecho volar un montón de chatarra por doquier, porque en cuanto Raphael volvió en sí y abrió los ojos, sintió como si algo muy duro le hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza.

Cierto. Ahora recordaba…

Donatello lo había azotado con su bastón de abuela para quitarlo del campo imantado…

_ Aghhh… Donnie, te voy a golpear tan fuerte por esto… _se quejó, tratando de incorporarse.

_ ¿Disculpa…? _le respondió una voz, con un dejo de extrañeza.

_ ¡Dije que te voy a…! _Raphael se sentó y buscó con la mirada a su hermano de cinta morada y no tardó en encontrarlo… sin embargo, había algo de distinto en Donatello.

Se había vuelto más alto… y más musculoso. Y por lo que había oído su voz también era distinta.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

Raphael sostuvo su propia cabeza entre las manos, pasando de la irritación al shock ante la mirada atónita del de cinta morada:

_ ¡HAY NO! _exclamó_ ¡ACABO DE VIAJAR EN EL TIEMPO!

_ Raphael, calma… no viajaste en el tiempo. _trató de aclararle la versión de Donatello allí presente.

_ ¡Dios! ¡Eres tan alto! ¿¡Significa que eres mayor que yo?! _el ojiverde se levantó del sillón en donde estaba acostado y se apartó de él_ ¡NO QUIERO SER EL HERMANO MENOR Y QUE LEO ME SOBREPROTEJA TODO EL TIEMPO!

_ ¡Yo no hago eso! _protestó Leonardo, que acababa de entrar en la sala acompañado de Splinter.

_ ¡Leonardo! _Raphael lo sujetó por los hombros y lo sacudió_ No te alteres pero… ¡ACABAMOS DE VIAJAR EN EL TIEMPO! ¡No vayas a tocar nada!

_ ¡Eso es cuando viajas al pasado, cabeza hueca…! _Leonardo se lo quitó de encima con un empujón_ ¡Y no viajamos en el tiempo!

_ ¿Entonces por qué Donatello creció tanto y Splinter está tan viej…? _el ojiverde se interrumpió al ver la mirada que el viejo Sensei le estaba dedicando_ Ejem… Splinter… Ambos lucen tan diferentes…

_ ¡Donatello! _Splinter golpeó el suelo con su bastón, para poner orden_ Creo que le debes una explicación a nuestros invitados… especialmente a Raphael.

_ Sí, Sensei… _Donatello hizo una breve reverencia_ Raphael… entiendo que estés desorientado y te sientas confundido y asustado. No trates de asimilarlo todo de una sola vez, pero tu hermano y tú acaban de viajar a través del multiverso…

_ ¿Multiverso…? _Raphael frunció el ceño_ Donnie mencionó algo así pero no le presté atención a lo que decía… ¿Estamos en otra dimensión o algo así?

_ Precisamente… _Donatello le puso una mano en un hombro_ Y es por mi culpa… cuanto lo siento.

Raphael no se esforzó por comprender demasiado lo que su hermano, o bueno… esa versión más alta de su hermano le había dicho. Sólo lo aceptó.

Después de todo, seguía siendo Donatello… el más inteligente. ¿Verdad?

Además se veía tan compungido y preocupado, que Raphael no tuvo corazón para criticarlo o hacerle los reclamos que siempre le hacía a su propio Donatello cuando algún experimento salía mal y explotaba.

Leonardo también observó a la versión más alta de Donatello con más detenimiento:

_ ¡Vaya…! ¡Qué distinto eres de nuestro Donatello! _sonrió_ Te ves más… Ummm…

_ Menos Nerd… _completó el ojiverde.

Donatello no pudo evitar reírse un poco, y hasta pareció sonrojarse un poco al tener la mirada de ésos dos encima tanto tiempo. Ciertamente no acostumbraba a ser el centro de atención…

_ Soy bastante Nerd, aunque no lo parezca… _aclaró.

_ ¿Entonces aquí hay versiones alternas de todos nosotros…? _Leonardo miró hacia todos lados_ ¿En dónde están…? ¡Quiero verme!

_ ¡Sí! ¡También yo quiero conocerme! _se entusiasmó el de rojo_ ¡Si Donatello luce tan bien entonces yo debo lucir mucho mejor…!

El Donatello de ésa dimensión se entristeció otra vez, a pesar de los cumplidos de Raphael…

Splinter suspiró, preocupado:

_ Iré a preparar algo de té… _anunció_ Su hermano Donatello tiene que explicarles un par de cosas más…

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **De vuelta en la dimensión de las tortugas del 2012…**

El laboratorio de Donatello seguía bañado por ése resplandor verde, pero lo peor de todo era que el portal estaba arrastrando hacia él cada vez más cosas además de Raphael y Leonardo… quienes habían desaparecido detrás de esa luz después de ser absorbidos.

Ambos esfumados de la existencia. Y Donatello hubiera corrido el mismo destino de no ser porque Mikey lo amarró de un pie con las cadenas de sus nunchakus:

_ ¿Viste eso? ¡EL PORTAL SE TRAGÓ A LEO Y A RAPHA! _exclamó el de pecas.

_ ¡Lo sé, Mikey! ¡Presencié el mismo accidente que tú…! _replicó el genio, sujetándose de la cadena para así avanzar hasta los controles_ ¡No te pongas histérico! Sólo debo ajustar los controles para invertir ésa polaridad y que así los "escupa" de nuevo hasta aquí… ¡Sujétame bien!

El ojirrojo llegó hasta los controles y ajustó la polaridad del portal igual que lo había hecho con el portal Kraang para que absorbiera ésas horrendas babosas gigantes productoras de mutágeno… pero ésta vez se trataba del proceso a la inversa, y el portal no tardó en devolver a Leonardo y Raphael de nuevo al laboratorio. Luego se apagó por completo otra vez.

_ ¡Leo! ¡Rapha! ¿Se encuentran bien? _se preocupó el de bandana naranja, desanudando las cadenas que había amarrado a sus propias caderas para no ser arrastrado.

Leonardo fue el primero en incorporarse y mirar alrededor. El humo que aún llenaba el laboratorio se dispersó un poco más, permitiéndole divisar al de bandada naranja… entonces se incorporó de un salto:

_ ¡Mikey…! _el de bandana azul corrió hasta él y lo rodeó con sus brazos_ ¡Al fin te encontramos!

_ Uhhh… ¿L-leo…? _Mikey se desorientó un poco por las dos cabezas de más en la estatura de su hermano_ ¡Eres más alto…!

El de cinta azul siguió estrechándolo entre sus fuertes brazos por un rato más:

_ ¡Estaba tan preocupado por t…! _Leonardo se interrumpió al constatar que ésa tortuga en realidad no era su hermano. Ni siquiera se parecían. ¿Cómo había podido cometer semejante equivocación?_ L-lo siento… pensé que…

_ Ahhhh… ¡Carajo…! _la voz quejumbrosa de Raphael se hizo oír por todo el laboratorio_ ¡No esto de nuevo! ¡Odio los viajes entre dimensiones! ¡LOS DETESTO!

_ ¿Dimensiones? _el de pecas abrió muy grandes los ojos_ ¿Ustedes son de otra dimensión…?

_ Rayos… _Donatello salió de detrás de los controles, observando a los recién llegados con preocupación y sorpresa al mismo tiempo_ Jamás pensé que esto pudiera llegar a pasar… _admitió.

Leonardo y Raphael clavaron de inmediato sus miradas en el de cinta morada, pero el que de verdad estaba preocupado y confundido allí era Mikey…

_ ¿Q-qué está pasando, "D"…? ¿Qué pasó con nuestros propios Rapha y Leo…? _preguntó_ ¿Adónde se fueron…?

_ Pues… sin hacer ningún cálculo… solo puedo suponer que están en la dimensión de éstos… Uhmmm… "caballeros"... _ensayó el ojirrojo_ Pero no estoy seguro.

El de cinta roja se acercó a él, sonriendo con malicia:

_ Parece que "alguien" estuvo experimentando demasiado con sus juguetes tecnológicos y nos metió en un apuro… _se burló_ ¿Me equivoco, geniecillo?

Antes de que Donatello pudiera decir algo para defenderse, Leonardo se interpuso entre los dos:

_ ¡Raphael! No podemos suponer automáticamente que esto fue culpa de éste niño… _dijo.

_ ¡Hey! ¿¡A quién llamas niño?! _se ofendió el ojirrojo.

_ Nuestro Donatello también pudo haber cometido algún error… _siguió diciendo el líder.

_ Nuestro Donatello no comete errores de éste calibre cuando juega con tecnologías interdimensionales… _Raphael se cruzó de brazos, y miró alrededor_ Para empezar, su laboratorio no es un desastre como éste…

Donatello sintió que se le formaba una vena en la frente al oír hablar a ése pelmazo de bandana roja, pero Leonardo volvió a intervenir, ofreciéndole una reverencia y una disculpa:

_ Disculpa a Raphael… no queremos ningún conflicto, sólo estábamos buscando a nuestro hermano Michelangelo… _explicó_ ¿No lo han visto en ésta dimensión, verdad?

_ ¿Te refieres a si vimos una versión más alta y atlética de mí mismo por aquí…? _preguntó el de ojos claros.

_ Sí. Se parece bastante a nosotros, sólo que tiene una bandana naranja y grita como niña cuando se asusta. _describió Raphael, impacientándose_ Y se la pasa haciendo chistes tontos…

_ Estoy preocupado por él… no lo vemos desde hace días. _añadió el de bandana azul, mirando a Mikey con ojos afectuosos.

 _"_ _Genial… otro Leonardo que trata a su Mikey como un bebé…"_ pensó el de ojos claros, frunciendo los labios para no decirlo en voz alta.

El maestro Splinter llegó para poner fin a la charla y exigirle explicaciones a Donatello, ya que con darle una sola mirada a su espacio de trabajo se podía deducir que era él quien podía –y debía- dar las más grandes explicaciones…

_ Santo Darwin… _el de bandana violeta se rascó la nuca, y suspiró pesadamente_ Ésta va a ser una muy, muy larga explicación… _se lamentó.

_ Si es por nosotros puedes ahorrártela, geniecillo. _le avisó el de bandana roja_ No es nuestra primera vez viajando entre dimensiones… y en todo caso no somos la NASA como para que nos interese entenderlo.

Donatello volvió a fruncir el ceño y pensó que era genial tener otra versión de Raphael igual de grosera y molesta que la original…

" _Deshacerme de él será mi principal motivación para reparar el portal lo más pronto posible…"_ pronosticó.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **De vuelta en la dimensión de las tortugas del 2003…**

Leonardo sorbió silenciosamente el té que esa versión del maestro Splinter les había preparado, y comprobó que sabía igual de bien que el que su Sensei preparaba sin falta cada vez que meditaban en el Dojo. Podría haber hecho un comentario al respecto, pero ciertamente la explicación de Donatello de por qué estaba en ésa dimensión tomando el té en primer lugar, los tenía a todos bastante entretenidos…

_ Déjame ver si entendí… _dijo Raphael, jugando con uno de sus Sais_ Mikey… O mejor dicho, el Mikey de ésta dimensión, se metió a tu laboratorio persiguiendo a su gato y activó sin querer un portal Dimensional de mano que otra versión de ti mismo había fabricado... ¿con una lámpara?

_ Lo sé… suena tonto. _admitió el de bandana violeta_ Pero mi hermano y el portal desaparecieron. No sabía cómo rastrear a dónde había ido a parar Michelangelo... por eso trabajaba en un portal nuevo.

Splinter le pasó una taza de té, y Donatello se quedó mirando su triste reflejo en el líquido humeante:

_ Con un escáner de dimensiones, busqué a Mikey por todo el multiverso, dimensión por dimensión… pero no me esperaba que otra versión de mí mismo estuviese haciendo lo mismo; usando otro escáner. _finalizó_ Que hubiera dos portales activados y apuntándose al mismo tiempo creó el cortocircuito. El portal absorbió a Leonardo y después a Raphael...

_ ¿Crees que tus hermanos estén en nuestra dimensión entonces? _Leonardo se rascó la barbilla_ Por lo menos Leonardo y Raphael deben encontrarse allí…

_ En el mejor de los escenarios… sí. _dijo Donatello_ Eso espero.

_ Entonces, no trabajabas en un portal para impresionar a la Abril de por aquí… _Raphael guardó otra vez su Sai y sonrió, tratando de alivianar un poco la situación_ Creo que es la primera vez que escuchamos algo así… ¿Verdad Leo…?

Leonardo se pasó una mano por la cara, deseando que Raphael fuera un poco más sensible y educado… pero Donatello lucía confundido ante aquél comentario:

_ ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? _quiso saber_ Mi relación con ella es puramente platónica… Sólo somos amigos…

_ Créenos, a nuestro Donnie le encantaría impresionar a Abril con algo así…

_ Donatello… _Splinter desvió de nuevo la conversación hacia aquello más importante_ ¿Qué es lo que necesita el portal para poder devolver a Leonardo y Raphael a su hogar otra vez y traer a casa a tus hermanos de nuevo?

_ ¿Además de trabajo duro…? Nada más, Sensei… _con ésta frase de despedida Donatello se puso de pie y se dispuso a marcharse.

_ ¡Hey…! _lo llamó Raphael_ ¿Necesitas ayuda…?

Donatello pareció descolocado al oír el ofrecimiento, pero no tanto como Leo;

_ ¿Qué…? _el de bandana azul se extrañó al ver a Raphael ofreciéndose para trabajar de ésa manera.

_ ¡No me digas "qué"…! _Raphael se levantó y se acercó a Donatello_ Puedo serte útil… yo sé… Emmm… ¡Mover cosas pesadas! _argumentó_ ¡Oh! Y cuando me dicen que no toque algo… ¡No lo toco! _bromeó_ Eso me vuelve un valioso asistente de laboratorio…

El de bandana morada contuvo una risa. Ése pequeño y joven Raphael era tan gracioso… y adorable.

_ ¡Hehe! ¡De acuerdo! _asintió, sonriendo_ Supongo que sí necesito un poco de ayuda extra…

Donatello emprendió el camino hacia su laboratorio y el de cinta roja quiso seguirlo, pero fue detenido por Leo…

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo…? _exigió saber el líder, extrañado por el comportamiento amable de su hermano.

_ ¡Nada! _Raphael se zafó de su agarre, molesto_ ¡Sólo quiero pasar el tiempo con ésta versión de Donatello…!

_ ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Tú no sientes algo de curiosidad por saber cómo somos en ésta dimensión? ¡Él luce muy cool…! _dijo, antes de irse a alcanzar a Donatello_ ¿Por qué no aprovechas para lamerle los pies al Splinter de ésta dimensión y volverte su favorito aquí también? _se despidió.

 **NOTA: El portal de mano al que se refirió Donatello 2003 es ese que había creado Donatello de los 80 en la película "TmntForever".**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto en la dimensión de las tortugas del 2012 ya todos habían concluido las explicaciones y por fin se podía conversar civilizadamente sin confundir a nadie.

Todos ya se habían presentado y Leonardo estaba encantado con Splinter, con quien se hallaba conversando en el Dojo. Lo único que todavía no se explicaba era por qué tenía pegado a ése bravucón de cinta roja –el cual supuestamente era una versión de su propio hermano Raphael- como un chicle…

Raphael se había metido a su laboratorio sin que nadie lo llamara y se había puesto cómodo en su silla con rueditas. Pero esa no era la peor parte, la peor parte era que no paraba de hablar sobre la última aventura que había tenido con sus hermanos…

_ En serio, ¿qué puede ser más ñoño que usar un cinturón con la inicial de tu nombre? _decía_ ¡Yo te diré qué: no usar tu arma para pelear! Y cuando te digo que no se tomaban en serio absolutamente nada y que salieron corriendo de miedo cuando…

_ ¡Ya entendí! ¡Nuestras versiones en ésa dimensión daban pena ajena! _lo interrumpió Donatello, cansado de escucharlo_ ¡Espero nunca tener el placer de conocerlos! ¿Te importaría dejarme solo?

_ ¡Woah…! Y dicen que yo tengo mal carácter… _se sorprendió el de bandana roja.

_ ¡Tengo que trabajar! _le recordó Donatello, frunciendo el ceño.

_ Vamos, geniecillo… ¡Ten un poco de piedad! _se burló el más alto, poco dispuesto a tomar en serio al ojirrojo_ No querrás que me vaya a meditar con Leonardo y tu Splinter… ¡Moriré de aburrimiento!

_ Ése es tu problema… no me importa a dónde vayas. _decidió Donatello dándole la espalda y volviendo a concentrarse en el portal_ Por mí puedes a golpear ese muñeco relleno de arena que hay en la sala o ir a jugar videojuegos con Mikey…

_ No creo que me lleve muy bien con ese niño hiperactivo que tienes por hermano… _Raphael comenzó a caminar por todo el laboratorio, curioseando_ Me pone nervioso…

_ Wow, no puedo ni imaginar cómo se siente eso… _exclamó sarcásticamente el de morado.

_ ¿Tienen alguna versión de Casey por aquí…? _Raphael se apoyó contra la mesa en la que el genio trabajaba_ Tal vez pueda ir a tomar unas cervezas con él…

_ Sí tenemos, pero no creo que puedas salir a beber con él porque es menor de edad… tú tendrías que comprarle las cervezas a él. _dijo el ojirrojo_ Y si crees que Mikey es hiperactivo prepárate para conocer a un zoquete que no para de gritar "GOONGALAAA" cada tres minutos…

_ ¿Menor de edad, eh? _Raphael lo miró de arriba abajo_ ¿Y se puede saber qué edad tienen ustedes…?

_ 16…

_ Hehe… pensé que eras mucho más joven.

_ No sé por qué te di ésa impresión.

Raphael volvió a sonreír burlonamente:

_ Es que eres una lindura…

_ ¡Muy bien, ya tuve suficiente de ti! _se cansó Donatello_ ¡Metalhead, sácalo de aquí…! _exclamó.

" _Ah, es cierto… todavía no reparé a Metalhead…"_ recordó, lamentándose por haber pospuesto ése proyecto y sintiéndose un idiota.

El de bandana roja miró hacia todos lados, esperando que algo interesante pasara pero pronto se aburrió:

_ Calma, geniecillo… No tienes que pedirle a tu amigo imaginario que me saque. _anunció, encaminándose hacia la puerta del laboratorio_ Buscaré con qué entretenerme… no te preocupes.

Donatello lo miró salir de su espacio de trabajo y suspiró aliviado. Luego cerró muy bien la puerta para asegurarse de que no volviera…

Ése sujeto era tan irritante y maleducado… casi lo hacía extrañar a su propio Raphael.

Pronto traería de vuelta a sus hermanos y mandaría a volar a ése perdedor. Sólo se necesitaba un poco de concentración y mucho trabajo duro.

El ojirrojo se colocó su máscara de soldar y reparó el cableado del portal prolijamente. Un par de horas después ya tenía los mayores detalles solucionados… sólo faltaba…

_ Oh, no… _Donatello vió horrorizado que el portal de mano no estaba en su compartimiento en forma de triángulo.

¡La pieza fundamental de su portal no estaba…!

¿Había salido volando durante la explosión? ¿Se encontraba entre las pilas de basura de su laboratorio o se había destruido…?

_ Rayos… _Donatello se sentó en la silla de rueditas en la que Raphael se había estado hamacando un par de horas atrás y se masajeó las sienes. Al parecer tardaría el doble de tiempo en deshacerse de ése pelmazo.

 **NOTA: Como verán, preferí dividir y aclarar en qué dimensión está transcurriendo la acción al inicio de cada segmento del fanfic. Será repetitivo pero es más que nada para no tener que estarlo aclarando cada vez que nombro a una tortuga, ustedes entienden…**


	3. Locos por Donatello

**Parte 3 – "Locos por Donatello"**

 **Dimensión de las tortugas del 2003…**

Raphael estaba cada vez más fascinado con Donatello…

Oh bueno, con ésa versión de Donatello a la que miraba trabajar mientras fingía barrer el piso…

Ciertamente era más alto. Sus característicamente largos brazos y piernas ya no estaban y en su lugar su hermano lucía un poco más robusto…

_ ¿Qué les dará de comer Splinter…? _se preguntó.

_ ¿Eh…? _Donatello levantó la mirada de las tuercas que ajustaba.

_ ¡Nada…! _Raphael se sonrojó y barrió el piso rápidamente_ Sólo… aún no me acostumbro a que seas más alto. O mejor dicho, mucho más alto que yo… _se corrigió_ Te sienta bien. Luces bien.

El más alto sonrió y se ruborizó un poco. Estaba algo descolocado por el cumplido…

_ Gracias… supongo. Aunque no es nada especial… _aclaró_ Todos mis hermanos lucen como yo.

_ Cool… _Raphael comenzó a juntar el polvo que había barrido_ ¿Y cómo va ese portal…?

_ No muy bien… aún falta algo de trabajo, dejar que los generadores carguen y yo… ¡AUGHH! _Donatello se había distraído y por accidente se tiró una llave de tuercas en el pie_ ¡Rayos! ¿¡No puedo hacer nada bien hoy?!

_ ¡Woah! ¿Te encuentras bien? _el ojiverde fue en su ayuda al verlo sostenerse el pie y saltar cómicamente, como si fuera un personaje de caricatura.

Donatello paró de saltar y se sentó en su silla de trabajo:

_ Sí… eso creo. _respondió. Pero al observar más de cerca comprobó que la uña del dedo gordo se había lastimado y sangraba.

_ Eughh… _Raphael hizo una mueca al verlo acercarse el pie al rostro y chupar el dedo lastimado_ ¿Eso no es un poco antihigiénico…?

_ Creo que tienes razón… es asqueroso. _el más alto se sacó el dedo de la boca, avergonzado_ Lo cierto es que no soy doctor, más bien soy un ingeniero…

_ No pensé que los ingenieros hicieran cosas como chuparse el dedo cuando se lo golpean con un martillo… _Raphael echó una mirada alrededor_ Descuida, yo me encargo… ¿tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios o algo así?

Donatello le indicó en dónde encontrar el dichoso botiquín y Raphael puso manos a la obra. Se arrodilló frente a él, como si fuese a probarle el zapato de la cenicienta, y se dispuso a curarle el dedo lastimado…

_ Así que no eres un "Donnie multiusos" como el nuestro… ¿Eh…?

_ No… sólo trabajo con puros cachivaches tecnológicos. _el de morado se recostó más en la silla, dejándose hacer_ Generalmente Splinter es quien se hace cargo de las curaciones…

_ Ya veo…

_ ¿Y qué hay de ti…? _quiso saber el más alto, sonriendo_ ¿Eres solamente el músculo del equipo o hay algo más?

Raphael se rió un poco, mientras desenrollaba una tira de gasa:

_ No, yo sólo soy el rudo… no hay nada más que contar de mí. _respondió.

_ Apuesto a que hay algo que no me estás diciendo… _Donatello se recargó en una mano y lo miró fijamente, poniéndolo nervioso.

_ ¡Claro que no! _negó_ Aunque…

_ ¿Sí…?

_ Bueno… esto me hará ver mal… _Raphael inspiró hondo antes de confesarse_ Pero me gustan las figuras de acción de mis shows favoritos… y los animales… Ya sabes, tener mascotas y todo eso…

El más alto sintió sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo que podría morir de la ternura:

_ Nada de eso te hace ver mal, Raphael… _lo tranquilizó_ De hecho, explica por qué eres tan dulce y lindo conmigo…

Raphael se ruborizó al oír eso, y apuró su trabajo en el dedo gordo de Donatello:

_ ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? ¿Que me recuerdas a una mascota o algo así…?

_ Bueno… Leo siempre me dice que tengo ojos de perrito.

_ ¿De veras? _Raphael trató de verlo a los ojos pero la bandana morada le estorbó_ Déjame ver…

_ ¡No! N-no creo que deba… _Donatello se cubrió la cara con las manos y rió nerviosamente_ ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué tengo la boca tan grande…?

_ ¡Vamos! ¡Muéstrame tus ojos! _la tortuga a sus pies le hizo cosquillas_ ¡Yo admití que me gustan las figuras de acción…! No puede ser más vergonzoso que eso…

_ Está bien… ¡Pero no te rías!

Donatello se levantó un poco la cinta que cubría sus ojos, revelando unos pequeños y vivaces ojos color avellana… y Raphael tuvo la oportunidad de observarlo embelesado por unos momentos.

_ ¿Qué opinas, Doc?

_ Bueno… temo que sí tienes ojos de cachorrito… _dijo el de rojo, desviando la mirada_ Y no hay una cura para eso…

El más alto volvió a reír y se colocó la bandana en su lugar. No podía creer lo tierno y generoso con los cumplidos que era ésa joven versión de Raphael…

Ya llevaba un tiempo sin que nadie le hiciera cumplidos ni le contara chistes… Desde…

_ ¡Listo! ¡Como nuevo! _celebró Raphael, dejando ir el pie del más alto_ ¿Cómo lo sientes?

_ ¡Excelente! _Donatello volvió a tomar el pie entre sus manos y observó el prolijo vendaje_ Gracias, Raphael… Eres demasiado bueno conmigo…

_ ¿Ocurre algo…? _Raphael se dio cuenta de la repentina melancolía en el rostro de su hermano_ Te ves triste…

_ Lo siento… Es sólo que… Estoy tan solo sin mis hermanos y preocupado por Mikey…

_ No estás solo… Leo y yo estamos aquí… _el ojiverde se atrevió a tocar una de sus manos con la punta de sus dedos_ Yo estoy aquí…

_ Lo sé… _Donatello le apretó la mano_ Gracias por la compañía, Raphie… D-digo Raphael…

_ Dime Rapha. _le pidió el de ojos verdes, secretamente feliz por poder tomarlo de la mano_ Y no seas tan duro contigo mismo. Todo se resolverá… puedes arreglarlo… _lo consoló_ Los "Donnies" siempre pueden arreglar los desastres que provocan…

_ Eso espero, Rapha… _suspiró el más alto_ Eso espero…

Donatello le besó la frente y lo soltó. Luego se puso de pie y se alejó rápidamente de Raphael… quien aún seguía algo pasmado, tocándose el sitio en donde había recibido el beso;

_ Bueno… ahora tengo que esperar un rato hasta que los generadores de energía se carguen… _informó_ ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos un rato?

_ ¿En serio...? ¿Quieres entrenar…?

_ Sí… _Donatello tomó su bastón y le guiñó un ojo_ Y de paso rescatamos a tu hermano de pasar tiempo con Splinter viendo telenovelas...

El más alto no esperó una respuesta del de bandana roja y salió del laboratorio.

Raphael se puso de pie… De repente sentía una extraña inyección de energía y el corazón le latía rápidamente…

 _"_ _Vaya, un Donatello ansioso por entrenar conmigo… me agrada cada vez más..."_ pensó.

 **NOTA: Hubo una Temporada de las tortugas del 2003 que se llamó "TMNT Fast Foward" y otra más, que se considera la que le da el final a la serie, llamada "Back to the Sewer": en ambas las tortugas tienen ojos gigantes de color verde oscuro, similares a los de las princesas de Disney.**

 **Nunca me gustó demasiado ese aspecto que les dieron, parece que tuvieran las pupilas dilatadas por fumar hierba… pero ustedes pueden imaginarse los ojos de Donatello2003 como prefieran.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dimensión de las tortugas del 2012…**

Donatello se resignó a que no podría hacer funcionar su portal sin la pieza clave: el portal de manos Kraang.

De mala gana abandonó el laboratorio y fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer para aplacar sus nervios. Masticar lo calmaba, así que se apoderó de una de las barras de cereal que su Leonardo escondía en la alacena.

Pronto tendría que decirle a todos que no podía reparar nada más hasta que no tuviera ésa pieza fundamental. Explicarles que no estaba entre las pilas de basura de su laboratorio –como había creído en un principio- sino que se había auto-destruido durante el cortocircuito…

 _"_ _Explicarles que esto fue todo por mi culpa… y que no puedo remediarlo a menos que consigamos otro Kraangdroide para quitar la pieza y reemplazarla"_ pensó.

No era muy frecuente que las cosas se jodieran por su culpa –generalmente era Mikey el que metía la pata- pero cuando sí era su responsabilidad lo odiaba… sobre todo después de que su Leonardo le advirtiera que no debía jugar con el portal Kraang. Rayos.

_ Hola genio, ¿cómo estás? _Raphael entró en la cocina, para terminar de arruinarle la noche.

_ Fuera de tu alcance, por suerte. _Donatello arrugó el papel de la golosina que comía y lo arrojó a la basura_ No quiero que me toques con ésas manos llenas de grasa de motor… ¿en dónde te ensuciaste tanto?

_ ¿De verdad no puedes adivinarlo? _lo desafió el más alto, abriendo la heladera y tomando una de las sodas de uva de Mikey sin pedir permiso.

_ Tienes razón… está claro que estuviste jugando en el taller. _admitió el ojirrojo_ ¿No habrás estado jugando con la tortu-moto de Rapha, verdad? ¡Me matará si se entera…!

_ ¿La "tortu-moto"…? _Raphael arrugó la nariz_ ¿Qué es esto, los ´90…?

_ ¡Le hiciste algo a la motocicleta sí o no! _exigió saber el de morado.

_ Ya cálmate, lindura… no querrás sacar a Splinter y Leo del "Paraíso de la Meditación". _le advirtió_ Sí estuve trabajando en ésa cosa pero no llegué muy lejos… no puedo ni hacer arrancar ése juguete.

_ ¿De qué hablas? ¡Apuesto a que funcionaba perfecto antes de que le pusieras las manos encima!

_ Apuesto a que no… no has estado haciendo tus deberes de mantenimiento, geniecillo. _le reprochó, desechando la lata.

_ ¡Yo sí estuve…!

_ ¿Por qué no vienes al taller y me contradices, eh?

_ ¡Tal vez lo haga! _el ojirrojo pasó junto a él, en dirección al taller_ Y no lo llames juguete… es un vehículo de última generación. Está completamente equipado.

_ Blah, blah, blah… _el de bandana roja lo siguió_ Mi propia motocicleta es mil veces mejor… y más grande.

_ Ohhh, ya veo… ¿Necesitas el tamaño para sentirte más seguro? _se burló Donatello en cuanto entraron al taller, y de inmediato se arrepintió. Raphael lo sujetó muy fuerte del brazo y lo jaló hacia él…

_ Ven acá… _el más alto parecía enfadado.

_ ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame! _el ojirrojo trató de zafarse cuando ésa versión de Raphael tomó asiento en el tortu-moto y lo tironeó para que se sentara con él_ ¡No me voy a sentar en tu regazo!

_ Sólo siéntate aquí y muéstrame cómo se enciende. _le aclaró el más fuerte, haciéndole sitio frente a él_ Tal vez yo sea el que está haciendo algo mal…

Donatello se sonrojó, lamentándose por ser tan mal pensado:

_ Duhh… ¡eso es casi seguro! _disimuló, tratando de hacer arrancar el vehículo_ Ésta motocicleta es una de mis mejores obras, está muy bien afinada.

_ ¿Y para qué son éstas placas grises? _quiso saber Raphael_ Se ven ridículas…

_ ¡Lucen geniales y son para camuflaje…! _le explicó Donatello, algo frustrado al no poder hacer arrancar el vehículo_ Si trataras de ver el tortu-moto desde el cielo… ¡Uff! No podrías distinguirlo porque se confundiría con el asfalto… ¡Uff! ¡Vamos! ¿QUÉ PASA?

El de cinta morada intentó unas cuantas veces más, transpirado de la mortificación mientras Raphael lo observaba de lo más divertido:

_ ¿No enciende…? _le preguntó, con sarcasmo.

_ ¡Cállate! _Donatello se ruborizó_ ¡Y quítate del asiento! ¡Necesito espacio…!

Raphael obedeció, y se puso a un lado de la motocicleta para ver al genio intentar hasta el cansancio que la motocicleta encendiera… pero ésta sólo hizo unos lastimosos ruidos y expulsó una nube de humo por el escape, poniendo en ridículo al de morado, quien no tuvo más remedio que admitir la derrota:

_ Uff… Uf… Vaya… Ya entiendo por qué Rapha quería tanto ésas reformas… _Donatello miró hacia un costado, notando algo que no había visto antes en el taller_ Incluso me tenía lista la caja de herramientas y las piezas nuevas para que yo lo ayudara…

_ Bueno, tu Rapha aún no está aquí… pero me tienes a mí. _le propuso el más alto, descruzando los brazos y acercándose a él_ Yo puedo ayudarte a mejorar éste juguete…

_ ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a trabajar conmigo? _Donatello lo miró con el ceño fruncido, escéptico_ ¿No vas a echarme en cara que tu Donatello es mejor para éstas cosas y que no comete errores cuando trabaja en tu motocicleta…?

_ ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso me traes tanta mala sangre…? _Raphael sonrió_ Lamento lo que dije al conocernos…

_ Sí. Seguro que sí…

_ No, en serio… no debí ofenderte así. Fui grosero y me disculpo. _el más alto realmente parecía querer hacer las paces_ ¿Me perdonas…?

_ No.

_ Donnie, vamos… _Raphael se puso de rodillas y juntó las manos teatralmente_ ¡Piensa en la motocicleta…!

El genio trató de permanecer serio, pero no pudo mantener ésa actitud por mucho tiempo:

_ Raphael, acabas de arrodillarte sobre un charco de grasa… _le señaló, riendo.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Caparazones…! _el de cinta roja se levantó al instante, con sus rodilleras negras por la grasa_ ¡Tú lo viste y me dejaste arrodillarme de todos modos…! _lo acusó.

_ Tenía que emparejar la balanza entre nosotros, ¿no…? _dijo Donatello con aires de listo, pero Raphael se vengó pellizcándole la nariz y pintándosela de negro con sus dedos sucios_ ¡Eughh! ¡Te dije que no me tocaras con tus sucios dedos…!

Ambos se pusieron a trabajar en la motocicleta, instalando las reformas que el Raphael ausente tanto quería y corrigiendo el problema del encendido. Se pasaron un par de horas allí, llevándose sorprendentemente bien… hasta que Donatello consideró que ya no quedaba trabajo por hacer:

_ Muy bien… creo que es hora de que la probemos. _decidió_ ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

_ Mejor que tú la pruebes… _propuso el más fuerte, limpiándole una mancha de grasa que le había quedado en la mejilla con un trapo_ Si no enciende al menos romperás el récord de intentos fallidos…

_ Si buscas un record, ya tienes el de "mutante más feo y verde del mundo"… _dijo una tercer voz, irrumpiendo en el taller_ ¿Qué diablos le pasó a Raphael…? ¿Se cayó en un charco de mutágeno?

Raphael pudo haberse sentido muy ofendido por lo que ése niño le había dicho, pero entonces notó los palos de Hockey que traía…

_ ¿Qué me pasó a mí? ¿Qué te pasó a ti, Casey? _lo reconoció Raphael_ O mejor dicho… ¿Qué le pasó a tus dientes? ¿Eres inglés…?

Donatello dejó la tortu-moto de lado para poder aclarar las cosas antes de que ésos dos se ofendieran mutuamente… todavía más.

_ Raphael, permíteme presentarte a nuestro Casey Jones… _dijo el ojirrojo_ Casey, éste es Raphael de otra dimensión. Él y una versión alterna de Leonardo están de visita en nuestra dimensión.

_ Oookay… _Casey le ofreció al de bandana roja una de sus manos, para un apretón_ ¿Y dónde está nuestro Rapha "clásico"…?

_ Cuando logre hacer funcionar mi portal otra vez estaré encantado de decírtelo… _Donatello les dio unas palmaditas a los dos_ Ahora… ¡háganse amigos!

Raphael aceptó el saludo que ese niño desdentado le ofrecía, y apretó su mano:

_ ¿Eso es pintura para la cara…? _se extrañó.

_ ¡Cielos! ¡Una versión alterna de Raphael! _Casey lo miró de arriba abajo, ignorando sus preguntas_ ¡Luces bien! ¿Conoces a alguna versión mía en tu dimensión? _se emocionó_ ¡Apuesto a que luzco fantástico también!

_ No realmente… en mi dimensión eres un perdedor que usa pantalones de gimnasia y nunca se corta el pelo. _dijo Raphael_ ¡Pero das muy buenas palizas…!

_ ¡Hehe! ¡Bueno, eso es lo único que realmente me importa…! _Casey se encogió de hombros, satisfecho_ ¡Espera a que Abril te vea…!

_ ¡¿VINISTE CON ABRIL?! _al oír el nombre de la pelirroja, Donatello se encendió como una estrellita y salió corriendo del taller.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donatello llegó corriendo hasta donde Abril estaba, pero antes de hablarle se hizo el galán recargándose sobre un codo en la pared más cercana y peinando hacia atrás las cintas de su bandana morada:

_ Hola, Abril… ¡qué bueno verte! _la saludó justo cuando ella iba saliendo del Dojo_ ¿Hace mucho que llegaste? Yo estaba… ¡Woahh!

La pared donde el más alto se había recargado resultó ser una de las puertas corredizas para entrar al dojo:

_ ¡Abril que suerte que me rescataste! ¡Fue horrible! _dijo Mikey luego de correr la puerta para salir del Dojo_ Splinter y Leo me pusieron a meditar y antes de eso Leonardo se negó a pelear conmigo… ¡fue tan humillante!

La chica pelirroja le dio un gran abrazo al de pecas, para consolarlo, y luego le sonrió cordialmente a Donatello… que se levantó del suelo del Dojo lo más rápido que pudo:

_ ¡Hola Donnie…! _lo saludó_ Nada más pasé un rato, para saludarlos antes de ir a casa… pero al parecer las cosas se pusieron muy interesantes aquí…

_ ¡S-sí! ¿Verdad? _el ojirrojo se rascó las nuca, preguntándose cuánto sabría la pelirroja acerca del asunto del viaje entre dimensiones_ Creo que ya conociste al Leo alternativo… él es muy…

_ Bobo… _completó Mikey en un murmullo.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Es algo muy loco! _Abril estaba impresionada, ya que lo había visto entrenando con Splinter_ Se ve completamente diferente al nuestro, tan alto y fuerte… ¿En dónde está la versión de Raphael? _quiso saber_ ¿Qué tal luce?

_ ¡Hola! _Raphael entró en escena, junto con Casey_ Raphael alternativo, a sus órdenes Srta. O´Neil…

El de bandana roja le ofreció su mano, para un apretón, y Abril aceptó:

_ Un placer… _lo saludó, sonriente_ ¡Lucen muy parecidos!

_ Es que somos hermanos… _Raphael le guiñó un ojo, logrando con ése solo gesto que a Donatello le hirviera la sangre.

Pero lo que de verdad lo hizo enfadar fue que Abril lo encontrara a ése patán tan gracioso y encantador:

_ ¡Jajaja! ¡Es tan gracioso como nuestro Raphael! _celebró.

_ ¿Tú crees que nuestro Raphael es gracioso…? _se extrañó Donatello, pensando que su amiga había perdido la cordura.

_ ¿Y cómo es la Abril de tu dimensión? _se le ocurrió de repente a Mikey.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Cuéntanos de la versión alterna de nuestra valiente pelirroja! _Casey le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo a Raphael_ ¿Es guapa?

_ ¡Casey…! _protestó Abril, molesta por ésa pregunta tan fuera de lugar_ ¡Eso no es importante!

_ Exactamente. Ella tiene una gran personalidad… _comenzó a decir el de bandana roja, pero la cara que puso Abril se le hizo tan chistosa que no pudo seguir con la broma_ ¡Sólo bromeo, Abril! Estoy jugando contigo… la Abril de nuestra dimensión es muy guapa, aunque un poco Nerd…

Todos allí -menos Donatello- se divirtieron bastante tomándole el pelo a Abril hasta que desde el Dojo llegaron los quejidos de Leonardo, que al parecer estaba siendo superado por Splinter en el medio de la pelea y estaba recibiendo unos buenos golpes:

_ Ejem… parece que Leonardo se está divirtiendo bastante allá adentro. _opinó Casey, tragando saliva.

_ Sí, creo que deberíamos dejarlos por hoy chicos… seguro tienen mucho en qué pensar sobre cómo resolver éste asunto del viaje entre dimensiones. _dijo Abril_ Y hablando de ser Nerd: te recuerdo que mañana tenemos un examen de ciencias, Casey…

_ Tranquila, pelirroja… ¡Casey Jones tiene un plan!

Abril puso los brazos en sus caderas y cara de fastidio:

_ Conociéndote, supongo que ése plan no tiene nada que ver con estudiar…

_ ¿Por qué dices eso…? ¡Claro que estudié! _le aseguró, ocultándose detrás de su guante electrificado para susurrarle a Donatello_ ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a escribir la tabla periódica en mi brazo…?

_ Sólo esa idea demuestra lo poco que sabes de ciencias, boca de cueva… _resopló el ojirrojo_ ¡Es imposible escribirse la tabla periódica en el brazo, con todos los nombres y pesos atómicos!

_ Duhhh… no con ésa actitud, genio.

Donatello cambió su actitud para dirigirse a su amiga:

_ Abril, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías un examen sobre uno de mis temas de Ciencias favoritos? _le preguntó, con una gran sonrisa y actitud de galán_ Hubiera sido un gran placer ayudarte a estudiar…

_ Qué tierno, Donnie… pero no iba a alejarte de tus experimentos para que me ayudaras con algo tan simple. _le respondió su amiga, con aires de ofendida_ Además, puedo estudiar por mí misma… ¿No lo crees?

_ ¡No! ¡Sí lo creo! _se apresuró a afirmar el genio.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no puedo arreglármelas sola? _protestó Abril_ ¿Ni siquiera con el estudio…?

_ ¡No…! ¡E-es decir sí! _Donatello comenzó a transpirar, a medio camino de un ataque de nervios_ ¡Quiero decir, no es que "No" crea que sí puedes estudiar sola… es que yo…!

_ ¡Hey, tengo una idea! _el de bandana naranja recogió su patineta del suelo y se acercó a ellos justo a tiempo para salvar a su hermano_ ¿Por qué no salimos todos por un poco de aire, y de paso escoltamos a Abril hasta su casa? _propuso con una gran sonrisa_ ¡Además Casey me debe una revancha!

_ ¿De qué hablas? _Casey lo empujó amistosamente_ El fantástico Casey Jones te hizo morder el polvo lim-pia-men-te…

_ ¡La carrera del otro día no contó porque nos interrumpieron los Kraangs! _se defendió el de ojos claros, subiéndose a su patineta_ Pero si te da miedo perder…

_ ¡Nadie va a ganar ni perder nada…! _Donatello trató de poner orden, un poco porque su hermano de cinta azul no estaba presente y otro poco porque deseaba salvar su imagen delante de Abril_ ¡No saldremos a tomar aire tan tarde porque Splinter no lo permitiría y porque Abril puede cuidarse sola, ya saben…! ¡Ella es una mujer independiente!

_ De hecho… creo que no estaría mal que me acompañen hasta mi casa… sólo por hoy… _Abril se rascó la nuca_ No estoy en mi mejor forma para pelear hoy en caso de que alguien me embosque…

_ ¿Por qué, Abril? _Mikey se preocupó_ ¿Te sientes mal…?

_ Algo así… _Abril empujó el paquete de tampones que asomaba de su bolso de vuelta al interior_ Créanme… no les conviene saber más. ¡Además, podría conversar más rato con Raphael y Leonardo alternativos!

Ésa idea no sólo le pareció mala a Donatello… Mikey tampoco estaba muy feliz de llevar a Leonardo con ellos:

_ No creo que Leo quiera venir con nosotros… _trató de sugerir el de ojos claros_ Seguro que querrá convivir con Splinter todo lo que pueda, ya saben… Tienen muchísimo en común y…

_ El tiempo para el entrenamiento terminó… _anunció Splinter saliendo del Dojo. Lucía tan prolijo y estoico como siempre, a diferencia de Leonardo, que venía detrás de él con su bandana azul desacomodada y una de sus katanas en la mano. La otra había quedado clavada en el techo del Dojo.

_ ¿Q-qué? ¿Tan pronto…? _Mikey fingió sorpresa_ ¡Pero Maestro Splinter, seguro que aún le quedan un montón de formas de meditación distintas que enseñarle a Leonardo…! ¿Verdad?

_ Ciertamente ha sido enriquecedor para ambos entrenar y meditar juntos, Michelangelo. Hemos aprendido mucho uno del otro… _respondió Splinter acariciando su barba_ Pero creo que también será enriquecedor para ustedes convivir como hermanos… y ver qué pueden aprender unos de otros.

_ ¿Entonces está de acuerdo si salimos todos juntos ahora? _se alegró Casey.

_ Ciertamente… _Splinter se despidió con una reverencia_ Y así yo podré irme a dormir en paz. No hagan ruido al volver…

_ ¡Sí, Sensei! _Mikey, Donatello y Leonardo hicieron una breve reverencia.

_ Buenas noches, Splinter… _lo saludó Abril.

_ Hasta pronto, Sensei rata… _Casey agitó su mano en alto_ Bueno… ¿A dónde iremos esta noche? ¿Sugerencias…?

_ Yo digo que salgamos y veamos lo que la noche nos ofrece… _Raphael se estiró e hizo sonar sus nudillos_ Ya veremos si encontramos traseros que patear…

_ ¡Me gusta como piensas, amigo verde! _Casey se puso su máscara de Hockey_ Entonces adelante… ¡GONGALAAA!

La voz de Splinter reclamando silencio fue el empujón que necesitaban para salir todos juntos y a paso rápido de las alcantarillas. Donatello fue el único que se quedó atrás por un breve momento, y sujetó el brazo de Raphael para retenerlo y exigirle explicaciones:

_ ¿Qué rayos fue eso…? _exigió saber.

_ ¿Qué cosa…? _se hizo el inocente el más alto.

_ ¡Eso! ¡La forma tan extraña que tienes de comportarte con mi Abril! _Donatello carraspeó, soltándole el brazo_ ¡Es decir con Abril…!

_ ¡No me digas! ¿Te parece que yo me porté extraño? _se burló_ ¡Tú me diste pena ajena! ¿No te cansas de quedar en ridículo?

_ A veces… ¡Quiero decir…! _el ojirrojo trató de disimular, pero ya se había puesto nervioso y le sudaban las palmas_ No sé de qué me estás hablando…

_ Hablo de la forma en que vas detrás de ella como un ñoño virgen… _respondió el de bandana roja, sin pelos en la lengua_ Mi Donatello no andaría por ahí dando lástima… ¡Cielos!

_ ¡No soy un ningún ñoño virgen! _se defendió el de morado.

_ Por supuesto que sí. Eres tan virgen que ya te pueden canonizar… _Raphael lo dejó atrás, tratando de alcanzar al resto del grupo_ Y esa chica puede oler lo desesperado que estás cada vez que le hablas…

_ ¡Eso no es verdad…! _Donatello lo alcanzó al instante, favorecido por los pasos largos que le permitían sus piernas_ Abril nunca pensaría así de mí…

_ ¿Y cómo pensarías tú de alguien que se tropieza con las palabras, suda, y respira ruidosamente cada vez que te habla…? _le preguntó_ La peor parte es cuando cambias de opinión en base a lo que ella dice, casi al instante… Como si no tuvieras voluntad propia… Diría que eres como un perrito, pero estaría ofendiendo a los perros del mundo.

_ ¡No tiene nada de ridículo ser un caballero y estar de acuerdo con la chica que te gusta y con lo que dice! ¡Si a ella le gustaran los patanes, saldría con alguien como Casey…! _argumentó el ojirrojo, deseando poder gritar sus afirmaciones, pero no podía hablar tan alto estando tan cerca de los otros.

_ ¿Eso crees, eh…? _Raphael contuvo una risa, aferrando los gruesos peldaños de la escalera que llevaba a la superficie.

_ ¡Sí…!

_ Bien… tal vez tengas razón. _canturreó el más fuerte, comenzando a subir y dejando a Donatello atrás_ Después de todo, en mi dimensión ella y Casey…

Donatello no escuchó el resto de la frase porque Raphael ya estaba demasiado alto:

_ ¿Ella y Casey qué…? ¡Raphael! _el ojirrojo subió rápidamente, tratando de alcanzarlo pero sus manos transpiradas no le facilitaban la acción_ ¿Qué dijiste sobre ella y Casey? ¡RAPHAEL!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dimensión de las tortugas del 2003…**

La apuesta había sido: quien sea apaleado más veces durante el entrenamiento prepara la cena…

Y ahí estaba Leonardo revolviendo una enorme olla de su famoso ramen casero;

_ Huele bien, Leo…

_ Cállate, Rapha.

Raphael se recargó sobre los codos, poniendo cara de inocente:

_ ¿Qué? Sólo estoy diciendo que la comida huele bien… apuesto a que sabe bien también. _canturreó_ Aunque luego de sentir el sabor de la derrota casi cualquier cosa te sabrá bien por contraste, ¿no…?

Leonardo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos;

_ Sigue así y no te voy a dar fideos… _le advirtió.

Raphael no pudo contenerse más y estalló en carcajadas. Estaba claro que molestaría a Leo por ser apaleado de ésa forma hasta el final de sus días…

Aunque si era justo, Donatello pateó el trasero de ambos por igual durante el entrenamiento…

El de cinta morada había sido subestimado por ésos dos, pero al final había barrido el suelo con ellos… y se había lucido con sus habilidades de pelea, esquivando golpes con una rapidez impecable y dando saltos con su Bo como si fuera una garrocha.

En una ocasión incluso había enganchado a Raphael del cinturón con su bastón y tuvo la suficiente fuerza en los brazos como para levantarlo y lanzarlo del otro lado de la habitación. Pero en lo que de verdad se había lucido –al menos a los ojos de Raphael- fue con una impecable "patada bicicleta" que había dejado a Leonardo al borde del coma;

_ Leonardo, cuánto lo siento… _Donatello se moría de culpa_ ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien para cocinar?

_ Estoy bien, Don… descuida. _le aseguró el líder_ No me molesta hacer la cena…

_ Esa patada fue genial… _lo halagó el ojiverde_ ¡Fue como si volaras!

_ Gracias… Splinter se la enseñó a Leonardo primero, y él me la enseñó a mí.

_ ¿Puedes enseñármela a mí también? _le pidió_ Si tenemos tiempo…

_ Tal vez no lo tengamos. Pero apuesto a que tu Sensei sabe hacerla… _Donatello se distrajo de la conversación al ver que Leonardo se tambaleaba un poco_ ¿Leo, seguro que estás bien?

_ Sólo me zumban un poco los oídos… creo que debo recostarme por un rato.

_ Yo serviré la comida… _Donatello lo llevó hasta una silla_ Tú siéntate.

_ Si no te conociera diría que estabas pensando en alguien que odiabas al momento de hacer la patada… porque fue como un ¡toma!¡toma!¡toma! _Raphael todavía no cabía en sí de su excitación.

_ Q-qué dices… yo no estaba pensando en nadie. _el más alto se puso a servir la sopa, nervioso_ Aunque sí debí detenerme cuando Splinter me lo indicó… y en cambio seguí pateando a tu pobre hermano.

_ No hace falta que me tengan lástima. _les recordó Leo_ Sólo estaba desprevenido, es todo. Y también… subestimé a Donatello…

_ Sí… al Donatello que tenemos en casa es mucho más fácil apalearlo. _reconoció el de bandana roja, aceptando el tazón de sopa que Donatello le extendía.

_ ¡Qué malos son! _Donatello se sentó con ellos_ De todas formas creo que envidio al Donatello de tu dimensión… hacía mucho que mi Leonardo no me preparaba la cena. Se la pasa golpeando ésos sacos de arena, leyendo y meditando con Splinter.

_ Qué bobo… _Raphael sorbió ruidosamente su sopa.

Leonardo intercambió una mirada de fastidio con Donatello, quien contuvo una risita:

_ Disculpa a Raphael… no entiende lo que significan las responsabilidades ni el peso que representa ser el líder. _se quejó_ Es muy fácil criticar desde fuera y llamarme "Bobonardo" cuando tú no eres el responsable de todo lo malo que pase. Apuesto a que el Leonardo de por aquí piensa igual que yo.

_ Hehe… sí lo describiste a la perfección. _Donatello sonrió con dulzura, recordando al de bandana azul_ El es bastante dedicado… Siempre quiere ser el mejor en todo. No fallar en nada. _suspiró_ Detesta la idea de que algo malo nos pase y que él no sea lo suficientemente bueno para remediarlo… Siempre se mata entrenando y… siempre nos cuida.

Raphael y Leonardo se habían quedado en silencio, y el ambiente no tardó en ponerse algo incómodo para los dos. Cuando Donatello cayó en la cuenta de que había sonado como un bobo enamorado dio un respingo y trató de cambiar el tema:

_ ¡Pero en lo que respecta a la cocina aún tiene mucho que aprender…! ¡Hehe…! _el de morado terminó lo que había en su tazón a toda velocidad_ ¡Esto está delicioso, Leo!

_ Gracias… _el de bandana azul bostezó_ Voto por que Raphael lave los platos…

_ ¿Qué? ¡No…!

_ No hace falta, sólo déjenlos en el lavabo… yo los lavaré luego. _sugirió el más alto, conciliador_ Pueden dormir en las habitaciones de sus respectivas versiones, así estarán más cómodos. Descansen bien, chicos…

Donatello dejó su tazón de sopa ya vacío en el lavabo y se despidió, pero Raphael lo sujetó de un brazo antes de que se escabullera:

_ ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú, Donnie…?

_ Trabajar toda la noche… quiero tener listo el portal cuanto antes.

_ ¿No necesitas descansar tú también? _se preocupó el ojiverde.

_ Estaré bien, Rapha… tú no te preocupes por nada. _Donatello le dio unas palmaditas, antes de alejarse en dirección al laboratorio.

Raphael lo observó fijamente, hasta verlo adentrarse en su área de trabajo. Oírlo hablar así de Leonardo no sólo le había hecho sentir una punzada de celos… también lo había dejado algo preocupado. Estaba claro que algo había pasado entre Donatello y el Bobonardo de ésa dimensión, y él llegaría hasta el fondo del asunto.

Pero primero lo primero…

_ ¿De verdad vas a lavar los platos…? _se extrañó su hermano de cinta azul al verlo tomar una esponja y poner manos a la obra.

_ Y todo lo que ensuciaste al cocinar… sí. _respondió el más rudo_ No querrás que Donatello se mate trabajando toda la noche y además lave los platos, ¿o sí?

Leonardo estaba tan descolocado por las actitudes caballerosas de su hermano, que empezó a considerar el tener daño cerebral por ser pateado tantas veces en el entrenamiento:

_ ¿Quién demonios eres…? _preguntó_ ¿Y qué hiciste con Rapha…?

 **NOTA: ¿Se preguntan cuál es la famosa "Patada de Bicicleta"?**

 **Los que hayan jugado el videojuego "Mortal Combat" con Liu Kang como su avatar entenderán, los que no: es la patada que realiza Leonardo2003 en el Episodio "** **The** **Shredder** **strikes back – Parte 1"**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dimensión de las tortugas del 2012…**

_ Muy bien… Den un sorbo todos aquellos que… _Casey pensó un momento la consigna_ No hayan sido apaleados por un mono antes.

Todos allí se rieron y bebieron, menos Donatello… que se puso rojo por la mortificación:

_ ¡Jajajaja! ¡Claro, porque a Donnie lo golpeó ese mono loco que estaba en el laboratorio! _recordó el de bandana naranja_ ¿Sí te acuerdas, verdad Donnie?

_ Sí.

_ De cuando ese mono te golpeó…

_ ¡SÍ, SÍ ME ACUERDO MIKEY! _le aseguró el de cinta morada, tomando su lata de cerveza para apretujarla un poco entre sus dedos_ Si no vas a participar de nuestro juego al menos cierra la bocota… _le advirtió.

_ ¡No participaré porque no me gusta la cerveza! _el de pecas sacó la lengua, haciendo una mueca_ ¡Es asquerosa!

Quien estaba realmente feliz con la cerveza era Raphael, que ya se había terminado su segunda lata:

_ Me impresionaste, Casey. _admitió, arrojando las latas abolladas lo más lejos posible_ Ir allá y conseguir éstas cervezas para mí…

_ ¡Hey! ¡Robar un puñado de cervezas no es problema para Casey Jones…! _se vanaglorió el muchacho con los palos de hockey.

Abril revoleó los ojos, un poco cansada de escuchar el nombre y apellidos de ése personaje tantas veces en una sola noche:

_ Yo regresé y pagué por ellas… _aclaró, antes de darle unos sorbitos a la suya. Hizo una mueca al comprobar que estaba caliente y ya casi no tenía burbujas_ ¡Eughh! Cómo puede gustarles tanto ésta cosa… apenas me voy a poder terminar la mía.

_ La estás bebiendo muy despacio, pelirroja… _Raphael le mostró cómo se hacía, abriendo una nueva lata y bebiendo su contenido rápidamente. Casey lo imitó.

El grupo había comenzado la salida con un tour por la ciudad, saltando de terraza en terraza y haciendo una coreografía estilo Parkour como era la costumbre, pero el destino quiso que estuviera todo tranquilo… y al final todos habían optado por relajarse en la terraza de un edificio con suficientes pendientes y desniveles para hacer feliz a Michelangelo:

_ ¿Alguien vio en dónde cayó mi patineta? _se preocupó el de ojos claros, buscando por todos lados_ Salió volando cuando hice ese salto triple…

Leonardo llegó hasta donde su hermano de cinta naranja estaba, trayendo su patineta, pero antes de devolvérsela hizo un par de trucos con ella;

_ ¡Wow…! _Casey aplaudió, impresionado y alcoholizado_ ¡Me gusta tu estilo, camarada…!

_ Estuvo bien, supongo… _murmuró Mikey, sentándose junto a Casey para murmurarle algo al oído_ Para alguien que sólo vino porque Splinter se lo pidió…

Leonardo fingió no darse cuenta del desaire que le había hecho el de bandana naranja, y en cambio miró el montón de cervezas con el ceño fruncido:

_ ¿Piensan beberse todo eso…? _quiso saber_ No creo que Splinter apruebe que regresen tarde e intoxicados.

_ ¡Relaja tu caparazón, Leo! _Raphael le arrojó una lata vacía, que el de azul esquivó sin problemas_ ¡Por una vez no tenemos que andar por el multiverso a las corridas para solucionar algo, o cuidando que no nos maten…! Además Splinter dijo que no debíamos hacer ruido al volver… no especificó a qué hora ni en qué estado.

La versión alterna de Leonardo no pareció muy conforme con ésa respuesta, pero antes de que dijera algo más Abril lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella y lo tranquilizó;

_ No te preocupes, Leo… Donnie y yo solo beberemos una sola. _dijo_ ¿Verdad, Donnie?

_ ¡Claro, Abril! ¡Lo que tu digas…! _Donatello escondió la segunda lata de cerveza que pensaba beber detrás de su caparazón_ Y además a Mikey no le gusta beber alcohol...

Leonardo le sonrió a Mikey, que permanecía sentado junto a Casey, abrazando su patineta:

_ Me alegra escuchar eso, Mikey… a mí tampoco me gusta beber alcohol. _lo felicitó_ Es malo para el estómago.

_ ¡Yo solo dije que no me gusta la cerveza porque sabe a jabón! _aclaró el de ojos claros, molesto_ ¡A mí sí me gusta el alcohol…! ¡Mucho! _mintió.

_ En todo caso… creo que los únicos que van a salir de aquí intoxicados serán estos dos. _reflexionó Abril, señalando a Casey, que se encontraba a la mitad de una anécdota muy graciosa.

_ Y entonces le dije: bueno… armemos equipos: los que se cogieron a tu mamá con los que no. _relató_ Pero como todos nos la cogimos…

_ Creo que es obvio que no te vas a presentar al examen de ciencias mañana… _suspiró la chica pelirroja_ Me preocupa que el profesor de ciencias no te deje tomarlo de nuevo la próxima clase, Casey…

_ ¿Examen de ciencias? ¡Yo le haré un examen de ciencias a ése tipo! _exclamó Casey, arrastrando las palabras_ A ver si le gusta tomar la medicina de otro con tu propia cucharada…

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Leonardo decidiera que ya habían pasado suficiente tiempo afuera, y que era hora de regresar a sus amigos de la superficie a sus casas. Abril estuvo de acuerdo, no sólo porque deseaba dormir un par de horas antes de la escuela sino porque ya no tenía ganas de recibir otro "abrazo de borracho" de parte de Casey…

_ Vaya… _Donatello sonrió, altanero_ Abril está encantada con Casey ahora mismo. _murmuró al pasar junto a Raphael.

_ Así y todo sigue teniendo más dignidad que tú, geniecillo… _le respondió el de bandana roja, bebiendo la última cerveza que quedaba_ ¿Por qué no escoltas a tu mejor amiga hasta su casa como el perrito fiel que eres…? Así yo podré irme a dormir y tú recibirás unas palmaditas en la cabeza…

_ ¡Será un placer! _el ojirrojo se alejó de él, echando humo por las orejas.

La casa de Abril no estaba lejos, y aunque no hacía falta, Donatello la acompañó hasta la ventana. Abril se despidió del grupo agitando la mano y luego le dio las buenas noches a Donatello… con unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Luego llegó el momento de devolver a Casey a su casa…

_ Casey está muerto. _Raphael cargó en brazos al muchacho, que se había quedado dormido_ Hay que deshacernos del cuerpo. Yo voto porque lo tiremos en el contenedor de basura más cercano…

Mikey estalló en carcajadas, pero Leonardo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y expresión severa;

_ No vamos a tirar a ése chico en un contenedor de basura.

_ ¡Tranquilo, Splinter Junior! ¡Sólo estoy jugando! _Raphael meció a Casey en sus brazos como si fuese un bebé_ Donatello prometió acompañarme a devolverlo a su casa… sano y salvo.

_ ¿Q-qué? _el ojirrojo se escandalizó_ ¡Yo nunca…!

_ Me parece bien. _el de bandana azul estuvo de acuerdo_ Mikey y yo los esperaremos en la alcantarilla… no se tarden.

_ ¿No podría yo acompañar a Raphael…? _propuso el de ojos claros, para nada contento con el rumbo que tomaban las cosas_ Yo también sé en dónde vive Casey…

_ La verdad, esperaba poder conversar un poco contigo, Mikey… _Leonardo no se veía muy contento_ Necesito que hablemos de algo.

_ Oh… _Michelangelo tragó saliva, y abrazó su patineta temiéndose algo nada bueno_ ¿D-de qué podrías querer hablar conmigo…?

_ Ya lo verás. _Leonardo comenzó a caminar hacia la tapa de alcantarilla más cercana_ ¡Y ustedes dos no se demoren! ¡Splinter dijo que mañana habrá entrenamiento como siempre, a menos que Donatello arregle el portal…!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dimensión de las tortugas del 2003…**

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando Raphael dejó su cama –o mejor dicho, la cama que le pertenecía a su versión alterna- y se decidió a ir a ver a Donatello.

Él le había dicho que pensaba trabajar toda la noche… y si se parecía tanto a su Donatello como se suponía debían parecerse, no necesitaba golpear la puerta antes.

Sin embargo… una pequeña voz interior lo alentó a tomar ésa precaución;

_ ¿Q-quién es…? _preguntó el genio al oír el ruido de sus nudillos golpeando su puerta.

_ Soy Rapha… _el de bandana roja temió haberlo despertado_ Lo siento… ¿Estabas dormid…?

Donatello le abrió la puerta antes de que completara la frase, y le ofreció pasar:

_ Rapha, ¿qué haces despierto tan tarde…? _quiso saber el más alto.

_ No podía dormir sabiendo que estabas aquí matándote… _admitió el ojiverde sin pelos en la lengua_ Mira. Te traje un café…

El de cinta morada aceptó la taza que su hermano de otra dimensión le había traído con una sonrisa, y bebió un sorbo;

_ ¡Está rico! _se sorprendió_ Gracias, Rapha… me hacía falta.

_ Siempre preparo las jarras de café para nuestro Donatello allá en casa… se las bebe como si fueran agua.

_ Hehe… Lo sé… _Donatello bebió un par de sorbos más_ Es un hábito horrible…

Raphael lo miró con más atención:

_ ¿Te encuentras bien? _se preocupó al ver sus ojeras y su aspecto en general bastante demacrado.

_ Sí… yo estoy bien… _Donatello se sentó en la silla más cercana_ Sólo un poco frustrado.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Bueno… ya terminé de reparar el portal. _dijo el de cinta morada, aferrando la taza y dejando que el calor del líquido le golpeara la cara, para despertarse_ Pero no puedo usarlo para traer a mis hermanos de tu dimensión, ni para devolverlos a ustedes… no va a pasar nada hasta que el Donatello de tu dimensión arregle el suyo y podamos sincronizar los portales otra vez. Solo podemos esperar.

_ Eso está bien supongo… nuestro Donatello es listo. _Raphael no veía la gravedad en el asunto_ Arreglará el portal tarde o temprano.

_ Pero qué pensarán de mí mis hermanos… ¡no puedo resolver esto por mi cuenta! _Donatello dejó la taza a un lado y se cubrió la cara con las manos_ Primero no puedo traer a Mikey de vuelta y ahora…

_ ¡Hey! ¡Donatello, estás exagerando…! _Raphael lo obligó a quitar las manos de su cara_ No estás pensando bien… ¿de verdad crees que tus hermanos no apreciarán todo el esfuerzo que has hecho hasta ahora? ¡No digas tonterías!

_ P-pero yo… _Donatello trató de protestar, pero el ojiverde lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza.

_ Si tus hermanos tienen algún problema con cómo resultaron las cosas, yo me encargaré de corregirlos… ¡yo te defenderé! ¡Les patearé el trasero! _prometió, aunque sabía que era más probable que sus versiones alternas lo molieran a golpes a él_ ¿Entendido…?

_ De acuerdo… _el de bandana morada ahogó un sollozo contra el plastrón de Raphael, y sonrió_ Gracias, Rapha…

El ojiverde se apartó un poco de él, para poder verlo a la cara una vez más:

_ Ahora quiero que repitas después de mí… _le indicó, sonriendo traviesamente_ "Yo, Donatello, soy inteligente y genial…"

El de cinta morada rió un poco, pero terminó cooperando:

_ Yo, Donatello, soy genial… e inteligente… _repitió.

_ "Y he hecho todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para solucionar ésta situación…" _siguió diciendo el de rojo_ Anda, repítelo… Vamos…

_ Y he hecho todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para solucionar ésta situación…

_ "Y a todo aquel que no le guste se puede ir al…"

_ ¡Rapha…! _las risas de Donatello lo interrumpieron_ ¡No hace falta decir groserías…! _lo reprendió, dándole un golpecito amistoso en el brazo.

_ ¡Claro que sí! ¡Decir groserías es bueno para aliviar el stress! _le aseguró Raphael.

_ Bien… con o sin groserías, me siento mejor… _el más alto se levantó de la silla y le echó una última mirada al portal_ Creo que no debería seguir estresándome por esto... me iré a dormir por un rato…

_ Eso está bien… _Raphael estuvo de acuerdo_ ¿M-me dejas acompañarte a tu cuarto…?

Donatello se sorprendió un poco, pero enseguida sonrió otra vez. Ése Raphael era demasiado dulce y lindo como para darle una respuesta negativa… no importaba cuál fuera la pregunta:

_ Claro… ven conmigo. _dijo, imprimiéndole un tono sensual e invitante a su voz al pasar junto a la tortuga de ojos verdes.

Raphael tragó saliva… y lo siguió como un perrito hasta la habitación en cuestión.

La guarida en la alcantarilla estaba silenciosa. En penumbras…

El de bandana roja siempre había pensado que a ésas horas se podía sentir una energía extraña. Como una electricidad que eriza la piel y despierta los sentidos.

No importaba en dónde se encontrara, cuando era tarde en la noche las cosas siempre parecían tomar un aspecto muy diferente del que tenían durante el día… casi mágico.

Y ahora que tenía a Donatello todo para él… todo lo anterior se multiplicaba, causándole escalofríos que bajaban por su espina.

Pronto llegaron al cuarto en cuestión. Una discreta habitación a un lado de los muchos túneles de la guarida…

Estaba claro que el hábitat natural del más alto era el laboratorio, ya que allí no tenía muchos objetos ni muebles: sólo la cama, un escritorio y un par de lámparas que Donatello no encendió, ya que los ojos de ambos estaban acostumbrados a la penumbra...

_ Y dime… _Raphael comenzó a buscar temas de conversación luego de que Donatello se sentara en la cama_ ¿Tu pie ya está mejor…?

El más alto cayó en la cuenta de que aún no se había quitado la venda que Raphael le había puesto en el dedo gordo del pie. Ni siquiera había parado de trabajar para chequear si la herida estaba bien;

_ Tú dímelo, doctor… _Donatello se sentó más en el centro de la cama, y le ofreció su pie.

El ojiverde cerró la puerta tras él, y se acercó a la cama… cada vez más nervioso. Se arrodilló al borde de ésta, tomando el pie de su hermano de ésa dimensión entre sus manos y procediendo a quitarle metódicamente el vendaje…

_ Luce… bien. _le informó, haciendo a un lado el vendaje con dedos temblorosos_ Vivirás… ¡Hehe!

Raphael trató de bromear un poco con Donatello, tal como lo había hecho esas tantas veces en el laboratorio… pero su cerebro pronto se concentró en otra cosa. Al sentarse en la cama para ofrecerle su pie, la flexibilidad en las piernas largas y fibrosas de Donatello se había puesto en evidencia… y los ojos verdes de Raphael recorrieron casi sin poder evitarlo esa longitud… hasta llegar a sus rodillas, y más tarde hasta ese par de muslos largos y carnosos, cuyo dueño separó un poco por la posición en la que estaba.

El ojiverde se sonrojó un poco al caer en la cuenta de que miraba descaradamente no sólo las piernas de Donatello, sino también ésos ángulos medio escondidos entre ellas… donde se unía su plastrón con la entrepierna haciendo una curva…

_ ¿Te gusta lo que ves…? _preguntó Donatello, recostándose más sobre las sábanas y estirándose sensualmente, como un gato.

La cara del más joven se tornó tan roja como su máscara:

_ ¡N-no estaba mirándote! _trató de negar.

_ Rapha, está bien… _lo tranquilizó el mayor, con una sonrisa_ Satisface tu curiosidad… ¿No es para eso que viniste? ¿Para saciar tu curiosidad…? _Donatello movió un poco sus piernas, estirando una de ellas hasta tocar el rostro de Raphael con la punta de los dedos_ ¿O es que tus ojos tienen voluntad propia…?

Donatello acarició su cuello con la punta del dedo gordo, y lo sintió tragar saliva. Sonrió al comprobar que los ojos verdes de Raphael otra vez se distraían y se dirigían hacia sus partes, observando más descaradamente de lo que estaba preparado para admitir…

Raphael se tensionó un poco al sentir las caricias del mayor bajando por todo su pecho. Por un breve momento tuvo la vaga y absurda idea de alejarse… pero Donatello alcanzó la parte baja de su plastrón:

_ D-donnie… _murmuró, comenzando a transpirar.

_ Vaya… apenas te he tocado y ya estás a punto… _canturreó el más alto, haciéndole cosquillas con la punta de sus dedos del pie. La abertura en el plastrón de su hermano estaba hinchada y clamaba por un estímulo más directo… por atención…

Raphael trató de apartar su pie de allí pero al sujetarlo le temblaron las manos:

_ D-don… No, no hagas eso… _suplicó entre gemidos_ Uhh… Detente…

_ Disculpa… _Donatello retiró el pie de allí, alarmado por el tono en la voz de Raphael_ Pararé si te resulta demasiado extraño…

Raphael le dio la espalda, sentado en el borde de la cama en silencio. Jamás se había sentido tan rojo y frustrado en toda su vida…

" _Demonios… pensé que estaba listo para esto…"_ pensó.

_ Lo siento… _murmuró el ojiverde, rogando que el problema entre sus piernas aflojara un poco.

Donatello gateó hasta él y le dio unas palmaditas en el caparazón, conciliador:

_ No tienes que disculparte, Rapha… lamento que te sintieras incómodo…

_ No es eso… Es que… _Raphael tomó aire antes de confesarse, pero eso no sirvió para enfriar el rojo en su cara_ Creí que podía aguantar más… Pero…

_ ¡Oh…! _Donatello se sonrojó_ ¿Es eso…? ¿Tienes miedo de acabar demasiado pronto?

" _Qué mono es… "_ pensó el de cinta morada, abrazándolo. Raphael era la cosa más tierna del mundo. Sentía que podría comérselo a besos…

No podía dejarlo sufrir así… con ése problema persistente y doloroso entre sus piernas:

_ ¿Seguro que no quieres que lo arregle? _ofreció, juguetonamente_ Después de todo, yo lo provoqué…

Raphael no dijo ni que si ni que no. Estaba demasiado avergonzado por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas… pero Donatello le masajeó los hombros, y le besó el cuello repetidamente:

_ Relájate… yo me haré cargo. _prometió, llevando su mano hasta la entrepierna del más joven_ Tú disfruta…

_ ¡P-pero…! _Raphael no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada más, porque el más alto comenzó a trabajar sobre su problema, masajeando y frotando su erección_ Ahh… N-no es así como… como se supone…

Donatello siguió masturbándolo, sin poner atención a sus protestas y obligándolo a que se recostara más contra él:

_ Acaba para mí, Raphie… Quiero verte… _le susurró al oído.

Las dolorosas gotas de pre-semen que escurrieron entre sus dedos le facilitaban el trabajo… permitiéndole acariciar a Rapha mucho más rápido, alcanzando un delicioso ritmo…

_ Ahh-Ah! D-donnie…! Ahhh… _Raphael jadeó ruidosamente y no tardó en alcanzar el orgasmo. Sus jugos se derramaron por completo en la palma del mayor, desbordándose hasta gotear sobre las sábanas.

Donatello le besó ruidosamente una mejilla, gozando de sus gemidos y jadeos, que comenzaban a tranquilizarse hasta dejar la habitación en un completo silencio. Luego lo soltó y retrocedió hasta la mesa de luz, de donde sacó una caja de pañuelos desechables…

_ Aquí tienes… _el más alto le alcanzó algunos.

_ Gracias… _Raphael se apresuró a limpiarse_ Fue bastante distinto… de cuando lo hago yo mismo.

_ ¿Se sintió bien, verdad?

_ Se sintió genial… _le aseguró el de ojos verdes_ No tener que prestar atención mientras lo haces y sólo relajarte… Aunque no es lo que tenía planeado para nosotros esta noche… lo siento.

Donatello le sonrió comprensivo y guardó los pañuelos:

_ ¡Deja de disculparte por eso! Rapha, el sexo no se trata de una carrera en la que hay que cumplir obstáculos al 100%… _lo regañó, tomándolo otra vez en sus brazos para estrujarlo_ Es más bien… como un paseo. Debes disfrutar cada paso.

Raphael se ruborizó al estar entre sus brazos. Ya que las experiencias sexuales se habían acabado por ésa noche –por lo menos en su caso, a no ser que le dieran una bebida Gatorade y media hora de descanso- había llegado el momento de indagar sobre el asunto del Leonardo de ésa dimensión…

_ Y tú… ¿Siempre ibas de paseo con alguien o…?

_ Bueno… _Donatello dejó de abrazarlo un momento, desconcertado por ésa pregunta tan repentina_ Hubo cierta persona…

_ ¿Era Leonardo…?

Ésta vez fue Donatello el que se ruborizó por completo:

_ Cielos… _se preocupó_ ¿Tanto se me notó…?

_ Sólo uní las piezas del rompecabezas… _Raphael se encogió de hombros_ Todo eso de los ojos de perrito y de lo dedicado que es… Pero ahora pienso que te ensañaste con Leo en el entrenamiento por algo relacionado con él…

_ Ya veo… bueno trabajo, Sherlock. _reconoció el más alto_ Me atrapaste… casi todo lo que sé de sexo lo aprendí con mi propio hermano. _admitió_ ¿Patético, no lo crees?

_ No tanto como el hecho de acabar enseguida… _resopló el ojiverde, aún frustrado por lo que había pasado momentos atrás.

_ ¿Nunca hablas de sexo con nadie? _se extrañó Donatello_ ¿Ni con Splinter?

_ Sensei siempre es bueno aconsejándonos sobre cuestiones de honor, familia, etc… _dijo Raphael, sentándose en el centro de la cama_ Pero no sé qué cara pondría si le digo que apenas ésta mañana me masturbé en el baño porque me excitó la señora de la caja del cereal que come Mikey…

Donatello se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, ahogando unas risas;

_ Entiendo… supongo que Leo y yo tuvimos la suerte de poder "descubrirnos" el uno al otro… _suspiró.

_ Explícame algo… _el de ojos verdes se puso serio por un momento_ ¿Por qué alguien tan Cool como tú salía con alguien como Leonardo?

La sonrisa del más alto se borró. Jamás le había contado a nadie sobre Leonardo… pero Raphael era tan lindo y comprensivo con él que no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para que las palabras le salieran:

_ Bueno… al principio él era muy dulce. _comenzó a decir_ Hubo una época en la que yo tenía pesadillas horribles y me despertaba en el medio de la noche… llorando y temblando… y él siempre me consolaba. _Donatello sonrió un poco, recordando los buenos tiempos_ Me abrazaba y me preparaba tazas de té… Me repetía que yo no debía temer, que nuestra familia siempre estaría junta. Que él no dejaría que nada malo me ocurriera y que siempre estaría junto a mí… no como en mis pesadillas.

Donatello hizo una pausa para tomar una almohada y apretarla contra su pecho, estrujándola para aplacar sus nervios:

_ Un día me atreví y lo besé… y él no me rechazó. Fui tan feliz… _el mayor se ruborizó como una colegiala_ Y así seguimos durante un tiempo, viéndonos a escondidas para besarnos y… bueno… ya sabes… todo lo demás…

_ ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué se separaron…?

_ Es un poco complicado… creo que me di cuenta de que no teníamos mucho futuro juntos. _suspiró el de cinta morada, mirando el techo_ Constantemente sentía que yo estaba en segundo lugar… pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era ninguna "sensación", yo sí estaba en segundo lugar. Primero estaba el entrenamiento, y luego yo. Primero debíamos combatir el crimen, luego estaba yo. _trató de explicar_ Primero debíamos convivir como hermanos, porque eso éramos… y luego estaba yo. Para Leonardo, antes que amantes éramos hermanos… siempre sería así, no importaba lo mucho que yo me esmerara.

_ ¿Entonces no fue el quien rompió contigo? _se sorprendió el ojiverde.

_ No… Era yo el que no podía soportarlo más… _admitió el más alto_ No podía tolerar el compartir la atención de Leo… pero tampoco me agradaba la idea de tenerlo solo para mí. Ambas ideas eran irreconciliables… así que decidí terminar con él. Leonardo era de todos y así debían ser las cosas.

_ ¿Y cómo lo tomó él…?

_ Cuando rompí con él, ni siquiera se lo vio venir… ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba molesto. _suspiró con tristeza_ No tenía ni idea de que había un problema. Traté de explicarle que no estaba molesto, sólo que me había parecido la mejor solución… pero él no veía ningún problema. _Donatello estrujó la almohada que tenía entre sus brazos_ Leo estaba muy cómodo teniendo un hermano con el que además podía ir "un poco más allá"… pero…

_ Pero tú no querías ser sólo "un hermano con el que se puede ir algo más allá"… _completó Raphael, apretando los puños.

_ Exacto… Luego de que peleáramos ocurrió lo del portal y… _Donatello volvió a taparse la cara con las manos, al borde del llanto_ Soy un idiota… ¡debí hacer las paces con Leo cuando pude!

_ ¡No eres un idiota! ¡No tiene nada de malo querer a una persona para ti solo! _afirmó el ojiverde, deseando poder enfrentarse al Leonardo de la historia para tirarle los dientes_ Querer ser un poco más… si yo me enamorara de alguien, ¡querría que ésa persona me correspondiera con la misma intensidad! ¡Yo tampoco me conformaría con…!

Raphael cayó en la cuenta de que estaba prácticamente gritando y se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, pero Donatello estaba encantado con sus intentos por consolarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor:

_ Gracias, Rapha… Eres muy dulce… _dijo mientras lo apresaba entre sus brazos para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas_ Has logrado levantarle el ánimo a este deprimido y tonto nerd…

_ No eres un nerd. Mi hermano Donnie sí es un nerd de manual. _señaló_ Tú eres genial… pero creo que deberías descansar un poco.

_ De acuerdo, descansaré un par de horas. _Donatello lo soltó y se recostó sobre las desordenadas almohadas, sonriendo_ ¿Te quedas conmigo…?

_ Seguro… _Raphael se recostó junto a él, tomándolo de la mano_ Descansa, Donnie… digo Donatello…

_ Puedes decirme "Don"… _sonrió el más alto, cerrando los ojos.

_ De acuerdo… _Raphael le besó la frente_ Que duermas bien, Don…

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dimensión de las tortugas del 2012…**

Donatello y Raphael se apresuraron a dejar a Casey en su habitación, arrojándolo sobre la cama como si fuera un costal de patatas… pero con tanta mala puntería que el muchacho se resbaló y terminó durmiendo en el piso:

_ Meh… _Donatello se encogió de hombros_ Suficiente. Él estará bien…

Raphael se desperezó, bostezando ruidosamente;

_ Por lo menos alguien te dio un cariñoso abrazo y te dijo lo mucho que te quería… _se burló_ Qué pena que no fue Abril sino un adolescente intoxicado… ¿Verdad…?

_ Cállate, Raphael… _Donatello comenzó a caminar de regreso, seguido de cerca por el más alto_ Cuando quiera consejos amorosos de una versión alterna y alcoholizada de mi propio hermano, te avisaré…

_ Donnie, ella no es una tortuga…

_ Nadie es perfecto.

_ Jamás te hará caso y lo sabes…

_ Si no lo creí cuando mi Rafael me lo dijo, menos te voy a creer a ti.

_ Tu sí que no pierdes la fe… _reconoció el de bandana roja_ ¿Sabes otra cosa que tampoco vas a perder? La virginidad…

_ ¡Yo no soy…! _Donatello tomó un hondo respiro, para calmarse y no comenzar a gritarle a ése pelmazo en medio de ése callejón oscuro_ No voy a discutir más contigo. En el fondo apuesto a que también te gusta alguien y como no puedes tenerlo tratas de desanimarme para sentirte mejor…

_ No me arrastres a tu nivel, yo no soy de ésos…

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con que "no eres de ésos"…?

_ Que no creo que tengamos el mismo estilo de conquista…

El ojirrojo emitió una risa sarcástica:

_ Puede que tengas razón en eso: tú eres más del tipo que sujeta del cabello a la persona que quiere y la arrastra hasta una cueva.

_ Tal vez sí… _Raphael le atravesó su brazo, recargándose en la pared para que su hermano no siguiera caminando.

_ N-no te lo tomes tan en serio… _el genio trató de avanzar pero Raphael enganchó su cinturón con los dedos_ Sólo bromeaba con eso.

_ Pero yo no… dame un beso. _le pidió el de cinta roja, inclinándose un poco hacia él.

Donatello trató de conservar la calma ante la situación tan bizarra:

_ No me apetece besar a mi propio hermano… _protestó, procurando sonar lo más seguro posible.

_ Claro que quieres… te hace falta. _le aseguró el más alto, soltando su cinturón para así llevar su mano de nudillos ásperos hasta la barbilla del genio.

_ ¿Tú qué sabes…? _Donatello golpeó su mano y se removió nervioso contra el muro.

_ ¿Quieres saber qué fue lo dije sobre el Casey y la Abril de mi dimensión…? _lo desafió el más fuerte_ Éste es el precio…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio… Donatello comenzó a sudar mientras que ésa versión alterna de su propio hermano lo miraba fijamente, casi parecía que no había pestañeado, mientras que él estaba echo un manojo de nervios.

¿Cómo se había permitido terminar así? Acorralado contra la pared por un Raphael borracho, en un callejón oscuro... y considerando aquél intercambio cuando no debería ni siquiera tomarlo en serio.

_ ¿P-por qué querrías besarme…? _preguntó, ruborizado.

_ Porque eres un delicioso pedazo de pastel… y quiero una mordida. _respondió simplemente el más fuerte_ Vamos, Donnie… Sé valiente… Por tu chica.

Donatello fijó la vista en ése par de labios gruesos que se curvaban en una sonrisa burlona, acercándose peligrosamente a los suyos…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aguardando.

 _"_ _Es sólo un beso…"_ pensó, mientras un hilo de sudor recorría su nuca. _"Sólo un tonto beso y nada más…"_

Realmente debía tener curiosidad por saber de la Abril de ésa dimensión, porque si no hubiera emitido algún chillido al sentir la respiración del más alto mezclarse con la suya. Sin embargo permaneció allí, muy quieto, mientras Raphael lo sujetaba por la cintura con firmeza.

Donatello lo odió por ser así de seguro. Cada movimiento que hacía no dejaba ver ni una sombra de duda o torpeza… y eso que tenía unas cuantas cervezas encima.

_ Mmmn… _el ojirrojo dejó escapar una débil protesta al unirse los labios de ambos.

Raphael no perdió el tiempo y devoró por completo los finos labios de Donatello, pegándolo más contra él, separándole las piernas con una de sus fuertes rodillas lo que le permitió recargarse mejor contra el muro junto a ellos…

Ante la extraña posición, Donatello no tuvo más opción que sujetarse de los hombros del más fuerte, y al inclinar un poco su cabeza la lengua de Raphael se abrió paso dentro de su boca.

La cara del de bandana morada se encendió, pasando por todos los tonos de rojo. Lo tomó completamente por sorpresa la forma en que el más fuerte intensificó el beso, recorriendo cada rincón más allá de sus labios… explorando incluso ése característico espacio entre sus dientes frontales.

Raphael sabía bien… Sabía un poco a cerveza y un poco a sí mismo…

Besarlo era como experimentar algo familiar y al mismo tiempo nuevo y excitante.

Lo que se suponía iba a ser simplemente un "beso tonto" terminó por aflojarle las piernas a Donatello, y Raphael interrumpió el beso justo cuando éstas comenzaron a fallarle:

_ Bien… _el más fuerte le pasó el pulgar por lo labios entreabiertos, mientras el genio jadeaba para recuperar el aliento, retirando así un resto de saliva brillante_ Así es como se seduce a alguien, geniecillo. _dijo_ Toma nota.

Dicho esto Raphael se apartó de él, satisfecho… no sin antes darle un pellizco en el trasero.

_ ¡Augh! ¡Rafa…! _Donatello permaneció recargado contra la pared un rato más_ ¿Qué pasó con nuestro trato? ¡Dime si Abril sale con Casey!

_ No tengo nada que decirte… _decidió el de bandana roja, quitando la tapa de alcantarilla más cercana y saltando dentro_ Casey y yo no nunca hablamos de ésos temas. _mintió.

_ ¡ERES UN CRETINO, RAPHAEL…!


	4. La Verdad Incómoda

**Parte 4 – La Verdad incómoda**

Mikey y Leonardo habían sido los primeros en llegar a la alcantarilla, confiados en que Donatello y Raphael devolverían a Casey a su casa y sin saber que estaban allá arriba intercambiando besos por información… o algo así.

Y aunque alguno de los dos lo hubiese sabido, por lo menos en el caso de Mikey no habría alcanzado para distraerlo del nerviosismo que tenía. El más joven de los hermanos caminaba junto al de bandana azul en silencio, aferrando su patineta bajo el brazo, y dispuesto a escabullirse de él en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Leonardo se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba el ambiente entre ellos y trató de alivianarlo un poco:

_ ¿Vamos a entrenar juntos mañana? _preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

_ Qué opción tenemos… _gruñó el de ojos claros, alejándose un poco del mayor al divisar la puerta de su habitación.

 _"_ _¡Libertad…!"_ celebró, estirando la mano hasta casi tocar el picaporte. Pero a Leonardo no se le escapó el intento de huida de Miguel Ángel…

_ ¿Adónde vas? _quiso saber, apoyando una de sus enormes manos en su hombro con pecas_ Aún tenemos que hablar…

_ ¡No eres mi Leo! _el de ojos claros se retorció, dejando bien claro que no quería que Leo lo tocara.

_ Mikey…

_ ¡No puedes darme órdenes y no quiero hablar contigo de nada! _insistió el menor, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

Lo único que el de pecas deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era deshacerse de Leonardo, y casi parecía que lo iba a conseguir… hasta que escuchó esa pregunta:

_ ¿Por qué me odias, Mikey…? _Leonardo lo había dicho sin ánimos de acusar a nadie. Aquella pregunta sólo había sido un suspiro triste y preocupado, que sirvió para dejar al menor de los dos en silencio un momento.

_ N-no te odio… es sólo que no te conozco. _trató de explicarse el de bandana naranja, comenzando a sentir unas punzadas de culpa.

_ No te has molestado en conocerme… No soy ciego, se nota a la distancia que no quieres saber nada conmigo… _respondió el más alto_ ¿Es porque Splinter me pateó el trasero en el entrenamiento de hoy…?

_ ¿Qué? ¡No! _Mikey se alejó de la puerta de su cuarto_ ¡Es porque te negaste a pelear conmigo! _explicó_ ¡Crees que soy un bebito indefenso al que no debes lastimar, igual que mi propio Leonardo!

Leonardo pestañeó confundido por un momento:

_ Yo no creo que seas un bebito indefenso… _aseguró_ No quise pelear contigo porque… trataba de impresionarte. _admitió, bajando la mirada_ He tratado de impresionarte desde que llegué.

_ ¿Por qué…?

_ Porque quería ser tu amigo… _de no haber estado oscuro, se habría notado que Leonardo estaba levemente ruborizado_ Extraño tanto a mi propio Mikey… He pasado algunas cosas complicadas últimamente y necesitaba hablar con alguien… _suspiró, tristemente_ Me hace falta hablar con un amigo…

Mikey se quedó sin habla, sintiéndose cada vez peor a cada segundo que pasaba. Ese Leonardo se veía tan triste y necesitado… ¿Qué sería aquello que pudo hacerlo sentir de ésa forma?

_ Mi propio Michelangelo suele hacer de confidente… es tan dulce y amistoso. _Leonardo suspiró y se enderezó, ya resignado a que ésa versión de Mikey no quería hacer las pases con él_ No importa… Me iré a dormir.

_ ¡P-pero Leo…!

_ Perdona que te hiciera sentir incómodo, Mikey…

_ ¡No, Leo, no te vayas! _Mikey llegó de un salto hasta donde él estaba y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas_ ¡Yo soy tan dulce y amistoso como tu hermano! ¡Lo soy! ¡Lo soy! ¡Leo lo lamento muchísimo! _se disculpó, haciendo un puchero_ Necesitabas un amigo y yo te traté tan mal… ¡soy horrible! ¿Cómo lograré que me perdones?

_ Está bien, Mikey… Tranquilo… _Leonardo le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, sorprendido de lo fuerte que era capaz de abrazarlo ése niño_ Y-ya te perdoné…

Aquella declaración no alcanzó para que Mikey aflojara el abrazo… y menos para que lo soltara.

El menor se las arregló para arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto y sentarlo en la cama. Luego lo tapó en animalitos de peluche y trató de ofrecerle un pedazo de pizza cubierto de dulces, que ya estaba en los últimos pasos de fosilización y que Leo rechazó cortésmente.

_ Ahora sí… _Mikey se sentó también en la cama_ Cuéntame qué es eso que te tiene tan mal, Leo…

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Al otro día…**

Donatello se levantó de la cama en medio de quejidos y bostezos. Había tenido una noche de sueño tormentosa y poco satisfactoria… probablemente porque ésa versión cretina de Raphael se le aparecía para besarlo una y otra vez en sus sueños.

 _"_ _Claramente ésa experiencia me afectó…"_ reconoció el genio, atándose la bandana púrpura en su lugar otra vez.

Ése cretino… ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarlo de ésa manera tan… tan íntima…?

¡Ni siquiera se había tomado el trabajo de preguntarle si ése era su primer beso! ¡Lo había engañado descaradamente!

El ojirrojo se sonrojó al recordar la experiencia, sin embargo, se resistió a darle tanto crédito a la tortuga de bandana roja... también era probable que hubiera dormido mal porque estaba angustiado respecto al asunto del portal.

Se había despertado como siempre, a tiempo para el entrenamiento… a menos que se excusara diciendo que debía seguir trabajando en el laboratorio. Pero no estaba en su mejor forma para mentir.

_ Bueno, será mejor desayunar primero… _decidió, dándose unas palmaditas en el estómago_ Ya veré después…

Habiendo decidido eso, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. En el camino se topó con Splinter, quien lo saludó como siempre, bebiendo su té de hierbas…

 _"_ _Qué extraño… hubiera apostado a que ésa versión alta de Leonardo estaría pegado a él también en el desayuno… Y ni hablar la meditación matutina…"_ se extrañó.

Cuando iba a pasar por el frente de la habitación de Mikey, éste le salió al paso, acomodando su cinturón porta-nunchakus en su sitio con una gran sonrisa;

_ ¡Hola, Donnie…! _lo saludó_ ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te caíste de la cama…? _se burló_ Siempre tenemos que ir a buscarte al laboratorio con una taza de café para que te despiertes…

_ ¡Ja-ja-ja! _Donatello le sacó la lengua_ ¿Me criticas a mí? ¡Tú ya vas retrasado para hacer el desayuno, Cara con pecas!

_ Buhhh… qué mandón eres. _el de ojos claros le hizo una mueca también_ No soy la sirvienta…

_ ¡Claro que sí! _reafirmó el genio, con una sonrisa pícara_ Te pondremos un vestidito con delantal y una cofia blanca… y unas lindas pantys con medias de red…

El menor se sonrojó visiblemente, y frunció el ceño:

_ ¡Cállate… eso es para niñas…!

_ Y también tendrás que llevarnos el desayuno a la cama… _el de ojos claros lo golpeó en el brazo_ ¡Aughh! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Solo estoy bromeando contigo, Mikey!

_ ¡Ummmf! _Mikey se cruzó de brazos, refunfuñando_ ¡Eres malo conmigo, D!

Donatello sonrió y estaba por decirle algo más, cuando notó que la puerta de la habitación de su hermano pequeño estaba un poco abierta… y por el espacio alcanzó a ver a Leonardo, que se levantaba de la cama y se ataba prolijamente su bandana azul.

_ Hey… _el ojirrojo abrió muy grandes los ojos_ ¿Leonardo pasó la noche en tu cuarto…?

_ Sip. _respondió Mikey, sonriente como siempre_ ¡Hicimos una pijamada!

_ Oh…

Mikey lo observó fijamente un momento, y estalló en carcajadas:

_ ¡Donnie…! ¿Qué estás pensando…? _se burló, haciendo que ésta vez su hermano mayor fuese el que se ruborizara.

_ ¡N-nada…! _trató de mentir Donatello, sin éxito_ Sólo pensé que… al ser Leonardo mayor que nosotros…

_ ¿Qué…? ¿Creíste que iba a tratar de "pervertirme" y aprovecharse de mí…? _el de ojos claros rio todavía más, mortificando al de ojos rojos_ ¡Donnie! ¡Eres un perverso!

_ ¡Ya cállate! _Donatello le dio un empujón_ ¡Harás que nos escuche!

_ Ohhhh… sí. _Mikey hizo un gesto pensativo y teatral_ Si nos escucha tendrás que disculparte con él por creerlo un pervertido cuando todo lo que quería era leer algunos cómics con su hermano favorito…

_ ¡Mmhp! _el genio se abstuvo de decir algo más y se alejó_ ¡Llámame cuando termines de hacer el desayuno!

_ ¡No te enojes, D! _le dijo Mikey mientras el más alto se alejaba_ ¡Te cocinaré algo rico…!

Solo cuando Donatello se alejó bastante, Leonardo se atrevió a abrir la puerta del cuarto de Michelangelo y aparecer en escena:

_ ¿Se fue…? _preguntó, mirando hacia todos lados.

_ Síp… ¡Tranquilo, Leo, no se enteró de nada! _Mikey se puso de puntitas y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla_ ¡Soy un muy buen actor y pude engañarlo…! ¡Hehe!

_ No sólo eso… _Leonardo se sonrojó con aquel tierno gesto, y sonrió_ Además eres el mejor de los confidentes, Mikey…

 ** _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FLASH BACK :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 _Leonardo permanecía sepultado debajo de la avalancha de animales de peluche de Mikey, hablando con éste como si estuviera en el consultorio de un terapeuta… sólo faltaba que ésa versión más pequeña y regordeta de su hermano de cinta naranja tomara nota, pero en lugar de eso abrazaba una almohada:_

 __ Necesito sacar esto de mi pecho… y no puedo contárselo a Splinter ni a nadie… _se sinceró el mayor, con un suspiro_ Mikey se perdió en el Multiverso por mi culpa…_

 __ ¿Cómo es eso…?_

 __ Todos creen que se metió entre las cosas de Donatello buscando a su gato mascota, pero en realidad trató de esconderse allí… se estaba escondiendo de mí. _Leonardo se quedó mirando el techo, con una expresión preocupada en su apuesto rostro_ Él me escuchó discutir con Donatello, y creo que lo que escuchó lo perturbó demasiado… Cuando lo descubrí espiándonos entró en pánico y se alejó corriendo… _relató_ Luego ocurrió el accidente con el portal._

 __ ¿Qué podría haber escuchado que fuese tan malo…? _se preguntó Mikey_ ¿Sobre qué discutías con Donnie…?_

 __ Mmmhn… _Leonardo dudó un momento en si debía responder a aquello._

 __ ¡Vamos…! _lo presionó el de ojos claros, frunciendo el ceño_ Si no me dices de qué hablabas con Donatello sabré que es porque no crees que un "niño" como yo puede manejarlo y… ¡y me voy a enfadar mucho!_

 __ ¿En serio…? _preguntó el de bandana azul, divertido._

 __ ¡Sí! ¡Hablo muy en serio! _le aseguró el más joven._

 __ De acuerdo… Te lo diré… _Leonardo tomó una profunda inspiración_ Donatello estaba terminando conmigo._

 _Mikey abrió los ojos como platos:_

 __ ¿¡Ustedes eran novios?!_

 __ ¿Es extraño? ¿Demasiado extraño…? _se preocupó el de azul, sonrojándose un poco. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era traumatizar a ésa joven versión de Mikey._

 __ Pero… ¿Eran novios-novios…? _se cercioró este._

 __ No exactamente… Sólo nos veíamos a escondidas de vez en cuando…_

 __ Pero… ¿Hacían cosas como besarse y eso…? _el de ojos claros se sonrojó al imaginárselo._

 __ Pues… sí._

 __ ¿Y tomarse de la mano…?_

 __ También…_

 __ Y también… ya sabes… ¿"Cosas pervertidas"…?_

 _Leonardo contuvo una risa. Aquello había sido demasiado adorable;_

 __ Mírate Mikey, qué curioso me saliste… _se burló, logrando que el menor de los dos se sonrojara aún más._

 __ ¡Si vas a contarme éstas cosas tienes que contármelo todo, sino no cuentes con mi ayuda! _se excusó Mikey, estrujando su almohada._

 __ Está bien, de acuerdo… Sí, Donnie y yo teníamos nuestros momentos de intimidad… _admitió_ Es decir, salíamos en secreto… pero… él no quería que siguiéramos con eso. Y terminó conmigo._

 __ Qué pena, Leo… me los imagino como una linda pareja… _se lamentó el de rostro con pecas_ ¿Por qué ya no quería que fuesen novios?_

 __ Eso es lo más extraño de todo… no me dio razones claras. _Leonardo frunció el ceño, aún confundido por las cosas que su hermano de cinta morada le había dicho_ Dijo que "era mejor así"… porque no estaba cómodo con la forma que había tomado nuestra relación… Y que ahora sólo quería que volviésemos a ser hermanos._

 __ No lo entiendo…_

 __ Tampoco yo… _se lamentó Leonardo_ Creo que por eso me enfadé tanto… Donatello fue el de la idea de salir juntos, no entiendo por qué se echó para atrás de esa forma._

 __ Tal vez pensó que no estabas tan interesado como él en ser novios… _sugirió el de ojos claros._

 __ ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo disfrutaba mucho lo que teníamos, era algo genial! _el tono en la voz de Leonardo delató lo mucho que aún lo frustraba todo ese asunto_ ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que no le gustaba la forma de nuestra relación? Las cosas estaban muy bien así como estaban… ¿Soy el malo de la película solo por no querer que las cosas cambien? ¿Qué quería de mí? ¿¡Que me case con él!?_

 _Mikey tomó un animalito de peluche y lo usó para abofetearlo:_

 __ ¡Cálmate, Leo…! _le pidió luego de golpearlo un par de veces_ Estoy seguro de que Donatello no quería hacerte sentir mal…_

 __ Él me odia…_

 __ No te odia. No digas tonterías…_

 __ ¡Incluso se disculpó por haber comenzado todo! _Leonardo cerró los ojos, tratando de no llorar_ ¿Te imaginas? Fue como si me dijera que ser novios fue una experiencia horrible… _se lamentó_ Me alegra que no me odies tú también. Ya es suficiente con que Donatello me odie._

 _El más joven de los dos le quitó la pila de animalitos de peluche de encima y los reemplazó con su propio cuerpo, dándole a esa versión tan sensible de Leonardo un fuerte abrazo…_

 __ ¿Sabes…? _comenzó a decir_ No creo que tu Mikey haya salido corriendo porque lo perturbó saber acerca de lo que pasaba entre Donatello y tú…_

 __ ¿Tú crees…? _Leonardo se restregó los ojos rápidamente._

 __ Sí… Es que… A mí no me perturbó… _Mikey se encogió de hombros y sonrió._

 _Leonardo le sonrió también y lo estrujó entre sus brazos, girando un poco sobre los animalitos de peluche para quedar ambos de costado:_

 __ Tengo miedo que haya visto una faceta de mí que no le gustó… yo estaba muy enojado durante la discusión y traté muy mal a Donatello. _confesó, avergonzado._

 __ Tal vez le preocupaba alguna otra cosa… como qué tan en serio ibas con Donatello. _sugirió el más joven, acurrucado entre sus brazos._

 __ Si me hubiera dejado hablar con él yo le hubiera explicado que lo nuestro iba en serio…_

 __ Pero dijiste que no eran novios-novios… _le señaló Mikey._

 __ Bueno, pero no es como si yo no quisiera a Donatello… _Leonardo se ofendió un poco_ Nos quisimos tanto como dos hermanos pueden llegar a quererse… No es como que pudieras chasquear los dedos y dejar de ser hermanos para intentar otra cosa… para intentar ser… novios…_

 _El de bandana azul se quedó repentinamente en silencio. ¿Acaso era aquello lo que Donatello había sentido? ¿Qué no era amado…?_

 _¡Qué tontería! ¡El sí lo amaba! ¡Lo amaba tanto como un hermano podía amar a otro…!_

 _"_ _Tal vez ese sea el problema…" pensó._

 __ Rayos… he sido un tonto. _suspiró, dándose cuenta al fin de lo que había pasado_ Donatello se dio cuenta de que yo no lo veía como mi pareja… y que nunca lo vería de esa forma. _dijo_ Soy el hermano mayor… ¡Siempre seré el hermano mayor! No importa cuanto lo intente… nunca podré querer a Donnie mucho más de lo que lo quiero ahora…_

 __ Oh, vaya… _Mikey pestañeó un momento, confundido al tratar de asimilar todo eso de una vez_ ¡A eso llamo yo una revelación…!_

 __ Tengo mucho que conversar con Donnie al volver a casa. _se quejó el más alto, enterrando la cara en la almohada que Mikey había estado estrujando. Pero así y todo… ya se encontraba más tranquilo._

 _Mikey le dio unas palmaditas en el caparazón:_

 __ Sigo diciendo que no tienes nada que temer… _insistió_ No hay forma de que Donnie te odie… tampoco creo que tu Miguel Ángel esté enfadado ni nada… _el de ojos claros lo pensó un poco_ Bueno… tal vez un poquitín…_

 __ ¿Qué quieres decir…?_

 __ Ehhh… Es que… Si se parece un poco a mí… _Mikey se rascó la nuca, nervioso_ T-tal vez le gustes un poco…_

 _Esta vez fue Leonardo quien abrió los ojos como platos ante las verdades que le había revelado su hermano:_

 __ ¡Mikey…! ¿A ti te gusta tu propio Leonardo…? _se sorprendió._

 __ ¡Ahhhhg! _el más joven aferró entre sus brazos al animal de peluche más cercano, y se tapó la enrojecida cara con el_ ¡Esto es tan vergonzoso! ¡Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie…! _confesó_ Pero sí… ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Siempre me gustan los chicos como él!_

 __ Oh… bueno, creo que no debería sorprenderme tanto. _Leonardo se rascó la barbilla, echando una mirada alrededor_ Aunque a juzgar por algunos de los posters que tienes aquí cualquiera pensaría que te gustan más las chicas…_

 __ No es que las chicas me gusten menos… _aclaró el de pecas, liberando el animalito de peluche de su abrazo_ Pero mi Leo es tan apuesto… y es tan bueno conmigo, siempre tiene razón en todo y sabe qué hacer ante cualquier situación…_

 __ Qué envidia… _bromeó el más alto, pero Mikey no tenía ánimos de bromear._

 __ Me gusta mucho, y quiero estar más cerca de él… pero siempre me ve como su hermanito menor… _el de ojos claros frunció el ceño y cambió su rostro ruborizado y tierno por una expresión de fastidio_ El "bebé de la casa"... ¡Siempre piensa que debe cuidarme y me trata como un niño todo el tiempo…!_

 __ Ya veo… Debe ser horrible que alguien te cuide y se preocupe por ti… _dijo Leonardo, ganándose otra bofetada con un animal de peluche._

 __ Sabía que dirías algo así… ¡Eres Leo! _se quejó el menor, cada vez más enfadado_ ¡Tómame en serio y deja de reírte de mí!_

 __ ¡Perdóname, Mikey! _el de bandana azul se cubrió torpemente mientras reía y como consecuencia de eso más animales de felpa cayeron sobre su cabeza_ Sólo digo que le tengas paciencia a tu Leonardo… él tiene sus propias maneras de demostrarte lo mucho que te quiere._

 __ Yo sé que me quiere… pero tengo miedo… _Mikey se hizo un ovillo, y abrazó sus rodillas llenas de pecas_ Un día aparecerá una chica muy guapa, como Karai… y se lo va a quedar… _dijo, preocupado y con sus ojitos claros más y más tristes_ Y yo nunca tendré mi oportunidad porque él siempre me verá como un bebito y jamás se dará cuenta por si solo de lo mucho que me gusta…_

 _El más alto se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pensando en qué debería decir para calmar las inquietudes de Mikey. Pobrecito, se lo veía tan triste y adorable, que hubiese preferido abrazarlo y cubrirlo de besos por un largo rato… pero lo que el de ojos claros necesitaba en ésos momentos no era ser tratado como un bebé, sino todo lo contrario:_

 __ Mikey, escucha… Cuando te pregunté si me odiabas hace rato, me respondiste que habías pensado que yo quería tratarte como a un bebé. _comenzó a decir_ Sabiendo lo mucho que lo odias, ahora te haré un favor y te hablaré como al adolescente que eres… Sin mentiras._

 _Mikey asintió, bastante interesado en lo que su hermano tenía para decirle:_

 __ De acuerdo, mira… tienes que considerar la posibilidad de que a tu Leonardo no le gusten por igual las chicas y los chicos como a ti. Debes respetar eso. _dijo Leonardo, sin dudarlo y tratando de no sonar demasiado duro_ Y aunque resultara que sí le gusten los chicos… también es probable que se parezca a mí y no sea capaz de verte más que como a un hermano._

 _Los ojitos tristes de Mikey se llenaron de lágrimas, pero éste se esforzó para que no se salieran;_

 __ E-entiendo…_

 __ Por otro lado… _Leonardo le ofreció una cálida sonrisa_ Si aún piensas seguir adelante en tus intentos por hacer que Leo se fije en ti, te voy a decir dos cosas: uno, eres demasiado lindo como para ser ignorado, y dos… Los "Leonardos" somos despistados pero eso no significa que seamos difíciles de seducir…_

 _Al decir esto, Leonardo gateó hasta donde Mikey estaba y se inclinó sobre él, acercando sus caras:_

 __ De hecho somos muy fáciles… _le susurró, como en secreto_ A Donatello le tomó solo un beso convencerme…_

 __ Oh… _el de ojos claros se ruborizó, como siempre que le daba por imaginarse besando al apuesto Leo_ P-pero yo nunca he besado a nadie antes… no sabría cómo…_

 __ Si quieres, puedes practicar conmigo… _le propuso Leonardo, guiñándole un ojo_ Te enseñaré algunos trucos… y luego podrás aplicarlos para seducir a tu Leonardo._

 __ Mmmnhhn… _Mikey se removió, nervioso._

 __ Si no quieres, está bien… _lo tranquilizó Leonardo, sonriendo conciliador_ No te sientas presionado, sólo dime cuál es mi habitación y me retiraré a dormir… mañana debemos entrenar y eso… _recordó, apartándose un poco._

 __ ¡Leo…! _Mikey aferró las cintas de su bandana azul y lo tironeó para que se acercara de nuevo a él_ Espera…_

 __ ¿Sí…?_

 _El de bandana naranja se llevó un pulgar a la boca y lo mordisqueó un poco, logrando verse más adorable e ingenuo sólo con ése simple gesto… y miró a Leonardo a través de sus largas pestañas:_

 __ ¿De verdad crees que soy lindo…? _quiso saber, sonando deliciosamente ingenuo y dispuesto al mismo tiempo._

 _Leonardo se ruborizó ante todo ese bombardeo de lindura que Mikey había preparado para él:_

 __ Por supuesto que sí… _le aseguró, acercándose más a él y volviendo a juntar sus caras_ Y creo que tú también eres consciente de lo lindo que eres… ¿Me equivoco…?_

 _Mikey respondió enroscando una de las cintas azules de la bandana de Leonardo en su dedito, haciéndose el inocente…_

 __ Tal veeeez… _canturreó, haciendo un lacito en la punta de la tela_ ¿Eso te molesta…?_

 _El más alto tragó saliva ruidosamente, sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. Mikey le estaba dando lo más duro que podía… y estaba funcionando._

 _Tenía la leve impresión de que el Leonardo de ésa dimensión debía ser muy despistado… era imposible ver a ése niño y no sentir ningún antojo._

 _Todo ese arsenal de lindura era difícil de resistir: su cara preciosa, las mejillas llenas y ruborizadas, y ésos enormes ojos claros… tan brillantes y pícaros…_

 __ Dijiste que podía practicar contigo… _le recordó Mikey, sacándolo un momento de sus reflexiones._

 __ Me refería a practicar lo que yo voy a enseñarte ahora… pero creo que te subestimé bastante. _admitió el de bandana azul, acercando sus cara una vez más_ Tú ya tienes tus propios trucos…_

 __ Pero no son suficientes… _suspiró el de bandana naranja, removiéndose nervioso debajo de Leo_ Ayúdame a mostrarle a Leo que ya no soy un bebito… Quiero hacer cosas de adultos… Quiero…_

 __ ¿Hacer cosas pervertidas…? _sugirió el mayor, acariciando su rostro con los nudillos._

 __ S-sí… _el de ojos claros se ruborizó todavía más, sin poder creer que había dicho eso en voz alta_ Hazme cosas pervertidas, Leo…_

 _Sin poder contenerse ya más, Leonardo se pegó a él y lo besó lo más tiernamente que pudo. Lo que en verdad quería era comérselo a mordisquitos, pero también quería ser sutil con el más joven…_

 _Sabía que Miguel Ángel había necesitado mucho valor para revelarle sus inquietudes y deseos de "aprender más"… era su responsabilidad como hermano mayor y más experimentado brindarle una buena primera experiencia y al mismo tiempo era terriblemente difícil contenerse para no devorar a Mikey._

 __ Mmmhn… _Leonardo dejó escapar un suspiro de deleite contra la boca del más pequeño. Sus labios resultaron ser tan dulces y deliciosos como se veían… incluso más_ Mikey… tienes los labios más dulces que jamás haya probado…_

 __ Ah-h… _el de ojos claros permitió que el mayor retirara la cinta anaranjada de su cara y la dejara a un lado_ ¿I-incluso más que los de Donnie…?_

 __ Ciertamente… _Leonardo tironeó su propia bandana azul, dejándola colgar de su cuello y revelando sus pequeños ojos oscuros_ Pero no hablemos de Donnie… Besémonos más… _propuso._

 __ De acuerdo… _Mikey no tuvo mucho tiempo para admirar el apuesto rostro descubierto del mayor, porque éste volvió a besarlo. Sin embargo, ésta vez se atrevió a poner las manos en los hombros de Leonardo… y más tarde a acariciar tiernamente su rostro mientas éste se recargaba más y más sobre él._

 __ Separa… tus labios… _le indicó Leonardo, ansioso por abrirse paso dentro de la boca del más joven._

 __ M-mhhn… _el de ojos claros obedeció, separando tímidamente los labios y permitiéndole al mayor abrirse paso y profundizar el beso. Probar más a fondo los labios de ésa versión de su amado Leonardo lo puso ansioso y al mismo tiempo le encendió las mejillas y la cabeza…_

 _Nunca antes había besado a nadie, y siempre se había preguntado cómo se sentía besar de la manera que mostraban en las películas…_

 _Trató de acomodarse mejor sobre la almohada, y entonces sus pies rozaron apenas el cuerpo de Leonardo… más específicamente sus piernas duras y marcadas por el entrenamiento._

 _"Wow… Él es tan musculoso…" se sorprendió. Con disimulo, volvió a acariciarlo… los dedos gorditos de sus pies recorriendo el tono muscular de ésas piernas fibrosas y duras…_

 __ Mikey… me estás haciendo cosquillas…_

 __ ¡Lo siento…! _Mikey jadeó un poco cuando se separaron._

 __ Y ahora me estás tocando el trasero…_

 __ No, claro que no. _el de ojos claros retiró su mano del trasero de Leo_ ¿Haces mucho ejercicio, eh…?_

 __ ¿Te encuentras bien…? _quiso saber, tomándolo de la mano que no estaba en su trasero y entrelazando sus dedos tiernamente._

 __ Sí… _el menor se apresuró a limpiarse la saliva que había quedado a un costado de su boca, avergonzado_ Perdona, debo estar nervioso… y además estoy tomando esa nueva medicación para el síndrome de falta de atención que…_

 __ ¿Estoy yendo demasiado lento para ti... es eso?_

 _Mikey tragó saliva. Su corazón se había acelerado y sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca… pensó que Leonardo se burlaría de él pero éste le sonrió dulcemente y lo besó en la frente._

 __ Es que… se sintió muy bien, Leo… _admitió_ Debes pensar que soy un pervertido._

 __ Eres un poco pervertido… pero me gusta. _comenzó a besarlo por todas partes, repartiendo besos en su cuello y sus hombros cubiertos de pecas_ Tranquilo, te daré lo que quieres…_

 __ ¡Woah…! _el más joven fue levantado de su sitio por los fuertes y torneados brazos de Leo, y terminó sobre las piernas de éste._

 _Su hermano más alto desprendió su cinturón porta-nunchakus, y después de quitárselo lo arrojó lejos. La abertura en la parte baja de su plastrón estaba ya un poco hinchada y Leo procedió a acariciarla con un par de sus dedos, tratando de hacerle cosquillas…_

 __ ¡Leo, no me hagas cosquillas! _Mikey apartó su mano, juguetonamente_ Quiero tocarte yo a tí…_

 __ Adelante… _Leo se recostó sobre la almohada, cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca y esperando._

 __ Estás muy guapo sin tu máscara… no me había dado cuenta… _suspiró el de ojos claros, antes de poner sus manitas en el plastrón de su hermano más corpulento y deslizarlas lentamente hacia abajo_ Y tus músculos son increíbles… apuesto a que eres fuerte, más fuerte que mi Rapha…_

 __ Soy más de los que creen en la inteligencia y la estrategia que en la fuerza… _acotó Leo_ Pero sí, soy más fuerte que Raphael…_

 __ ¡Jeje…! _el de ojos claros se inclinó hacia adelante y besó su cuello_ Siempre he querido saber lo que se siente tener ése tipo de músculos… Suelo entrenar tanto como mis hermanos pero creo que mi amor por los helados y la pizza no me permite formar músculo…_

 _Leonardo retiró una de sus manos de detrás de la nuca y la llevó con disimulo hasta las piernas del más joven:_

 __ No deberías lamentarte por eso… _le dijo, acariciando con la punta de los dedos uno de sus muslos gorditos y llenos de pecas_ Yo creo que tu cuerpo es perfecto… e irresistible…_

 __ ¿De veras…? _Mikey se sonrojó al sentir la caricia de sus dedos subiendo por su pierna._

 __ Sí… Desde que llegué aquí he estado siendo distraído por éstas piernas deliciosas… _admitió, apretando ligeramente la carne entre sus dedos antes de subir más_ Sólo pienso en poner mi cara entre ellas… y besarlas… morderlas…_

 __ Leoooo… _el de ojos claros gimió suavemente cuando el mayor tocó su trasero, antes de comenzar a pellizcar y estimular un poco su colita._

 __ Tocarlas… Tocarte… Hacerte cosas que te darán pena y al mismo tiempo se sentirán muy, muy bien…_

 __ ¡Ah…ahh…! _Mikey gimió más cuando Leo alcanzó la entrada a su cuerpo con la punta de los dedos y comenzó a darle un masaje allí también_ L-leo… Eso se siente muy… bien…_

 _El mayor se sentó otra vez en la cama, sin quitar a Mikey de encima de sus piernas, y buscó su boca para devorarla con un nuevo beso. Ésta vez el más joven cooperó de inmediato, separando sus labios llenos y dejando que el mayor profundizara el beso al gusto de ambos, saboreando el interior de su boca y acariciándole el cuerpo al mismo tiempo…_

 _Leonardo lo abrazó más cerca, pegando su cuerpo regordete al suyo más fornido, y sin descuidar un segundo el suave masaje que le estaba dando…_

 __ L-leo… Tu cuerpo… Está muy caliente… _gimió el de ojos claros, fijando su mirada en el plastrón de Leo_ Está a punto… de salirse…_

 __ Es verdad… _Leonardo bajó la mirada, y corroboró que su propio miembro estaba a punto de salir de su escondite_ ¿Qué te parece si lo ayudas un poco…?_

 _Mikey asintió brevemente, y el más alto tomó su mano para guiarla;_

 __ Tócalo así… de ésta manera… _Leonardo permitió que los dedos cortitos y suaves del más joven lo acariciaran_ ¿Entiendes…?_

 __ Mnhh… ¿Así…? _el de ojos claros bajó la mirada, apenado al quedar tan evidente lo poco que sabía_ ¿A-así…?_

 __ Sí… Muy bien… _suspiró el mayor_ S-sigue…_

 _Leonardo dejó ir su manita y se recostó en la cama, recargando su peso en los codos y observando con atención cada detalle de ésa delicia de escena: Miguel Ángel estaba continuando con la tarea por sí mismo, siguiendo sus instrucciones al pie de la letra… y haciendo un estupendo trabajo…_

 __ Ahhh… M-mikey… Cielos… _suspiró, para alentarlo_ Lo haces bien… L-lo haces muy bien…_

 __ E-es muy grande… _se sorprendió el menor, al tener todo el sexo de su hermano en la mano_ ¿Debo continuar…?_

 __ Sí… Por favor… Continúa, Mikey… _le suplicó Leonardo, estrujando las sábanas entre sus dedos_ Tócame más, por favor… Te necesito…_

 _Miguel Ángel puso manos a la obra, alentado por los deliciosos sonidos que hacía su hermano… los cuales también eran muy estimulantes. Acaba de descubrir no sólo la técnica para masturbarlo, sino también que oír a su amante de turno suspirar y gemir de placer lo excitaba muchísimo…_

 _Ser el responsable de aquellos sonidos y de ésa deliciosa expresión en la cara de Leonardo era grandioso…_

 __ ¿Te gusta, Leo…? _el de ojos claros se hizo el inocente, para sacarle más palabras al mayor._

 __ S-sí…_

 __ ¿Se siente bien…? _insistió, lamiéndose los labios, repentinamente secos._

 __ Ahhh… S-sí… Se siente muy bien… _Leo arqueó la espalda, apunto de llegar al orgasmo_ ¡Sigue…!_

 _Mikey aplicó un poco más de presión y apuró los movimientos de su mano. La hombría de su hermano estaba hinchada y las primeras gotas de pre-semen comenzaban a escurrir de la punta…_

 _Adivinando lo que venía, el más joven se apartó un poco e hizo a un lado el rostro, tratando de que lo le salpicara, pero no pudo impedir que algunas gotas terminaran en su plastrón cuando Leo alcanzó el orgasmo._

 __ Ahhh… Ah… Mikey… _Leonardo se incorporó un poco, jadeando_ Eso estuvo muy bien…_

 __ Gracias… _el de ojos claros se limpió la mano en las sábanas, un poco inquieto ya que ahora era su miembro el que necesitaba las atenciones de Leo._

 __ ¿Estás listo para tu recompensa…? _preguntó el mayor, aunque no esperó una respuesta. Sin perder tiempo sujetó al de ojos claros entre sus brazos y volvió a girar su cuerpo hasta quedar sobre él…_

 _Mikey se quedó recostado, con sus piernas gorditas separadas por las rodillas duras de Leonardo;_

 __ L-leo… _el más joven se removió nervioso_ ¿Q-qué vas a hacer conmigo…?_

 __ Darte una lección por ser tan travieso… _Leo le guiñó un ojo, y dejó un beso rápido sobre su mejilla_ Pero descuida… no llegaremos hasta el final. _prometió, calmando las inquietudes del más joven_ Dejaremos eso para cuando consigas tu oportunidad con tu propio Leonardo… ¿Está bien…?_

 __ S-sí… _Mikey sonrió tímidamente_ De acuerdo… eso es justo lo que quiero…_

 __ Ahora… si me disculpas… _Leonardo procedió a separar aún más sus piernitas, echándose entre ellas_ Creo que dejé un trabajo sin terminar por aquí… _canturreó._

 _El más alto claramente se refería a la zona que había estado masajeando momentos antes… y no perdió tiempo en humedecer sus dedos para ponerse a trabajar._

 __ ¡Ah…! _Mikey dio un respingo cuando uno de los dedos de Leo entró en su cuerpo_ L-leoooo…_

 __ Tranquilo, Mikey… _el más alto comenzó a mover su dedo, buscando un punto dentro del cuerpo de Mikey_ Prometo que pronto se sentirá bien…_

 __ E-es muy extraño… se siente extraño… _gimió este, apretando los ojos. Estaba tratando de hacerse el valiente y aguantarse, cuando un segundo dedo se abrió paso dentro de él_ ¡Aughh…!_

 __ Espera… Ya casi… _Leonardo se inclinó más entre sus piernas gorditas y llenas de pecas. Se le estaba haciendo agua la boca por besar y morder ésa piel cremosa y suave_ Eres tan lindo, Mikey…_

 __ Leo… Nooo…_

 __ Siento que podría comerte… _suspiró el mayor, probando la sedosa piel con sus besos y moviendo suavemente los dedos, abriendo paso dentro de esa virgen y estrecha cavidad._

 __ Ah-ahh… Por favor, no… _Mikey aferró los bordes de la almohada en la que apoyaba la cabeza con sus deditos_ No me comas… ¡Ahh…! ¿Q-qué es eso…?_

 __ Es tu punto "G", Mikey… _Leo observó complacido cómo su pequeño amante se retorcía y arqueaba la espalda_ ¿Te gusta cómo se siente…?_

 __ ¡Siii…! _jadeó este, con sus ojos claros muy abiertos de la sorpresa_ Es… ¡Es fabuloso…!_

 __ ¿Quieres más…?_

 _Mikey asintió, en medio de jadeos… y Leonardo no necesitó más confirmación que esa. Sólo se dedicó a masajear ése pequeño punto dulce en el cuerpo de Miguel Ángel, cada vez con más insistencia, y disfrutó en grande de los gemidos y sollozos de placer de su lindo hermanito… toda la noche._

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: END FLASH BACK ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

Leonardo le dedicó una reverencia a Splinter, que justo pasaba junto a ellos para darles los buenos días y de paso recordarles que tenían entrenamiento como siempre… y luego retomó la conversación con Mikey:

_ Ahora entiendo que le debo unas disculpas a mi Donatello… _suspiró_ Yo me dejé llevar muy rápido… pero estar juntos se sentía tan bien que no me detuve a pensar si realmente queríamos lo mismo.

_ Bueno, ya sabemos que él estaba dispuesto a llevar la relación hasta las últimas consecuencias… _Mikey se ajustó un poco su bandana_ ¿Pero y tú…?

El más alto ya había tomado una decisión durante la noche, así que negó con la cabeza:

_ No… temo que no. _admitió, un poco cabizbajo_ ¿Crees que alguna vez Donnie me perdone…?

_ Seguro que sí, tu Donnie te entenderá… es inteligente igual que el mío. _sonrió el más joven, antes de añadir algo más con un tono pícaro_ Bueno, tal vez sea menos ingenuo.

Ambos rieron de manera cómplice, un poco avergonzados por haberle mentido con tanto desparpajo al más inteligente de la familia… pero ciertamente era algo muy divertido compartir ése secreto.

Mikey dejó de reír y lo tomó de la mano, para arrastrar a Leo a la cocina:

_ ¡Ahora vamos! _lo invitó_ ¡Te cocinaré el desayuno y te presentaré a Gatito Helado!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras Mikey cocinaba un rico desayuno y Leonardo alternativo luchaba por quitar de su cabeza la idea de verlo vestido con un disfraz de mucamita y medias de red… Donatello se dio una vuelta por el taller.

Mentalmente ensayó la forma de decirles a sus hermanos –tanto a las versiones alternativas como a Mikey y Splinter- que deberían ir en busca de un Kraang para robar un nuevo portal de mano y así poder proseguir con la reconstrucción del portal. Y lo peor era que ahora tendría que ir al entrenamiento…

¡Entrenar con Raphael! ¡Entrenar con ése bravucón…! Seguramente ése pelmazo aún no se había levantado de la cama y dormía producto de la borrachera de la noche anterior…

Se encontraba pensando en ése personaje de bandana roja, cuando su mirada fue hasta el vehículo más cercano: La Tortu-Moto.

Ésta relucía… Realmente había quedado impecable luego de las reparaciones del día anterior.

Su Raphael se pondría muy contento, y probarla tal vez lo distraería un poco de todas sus inquietudes…

Donatello buscó las llaves para hacerla arrancar y sonrió ampliamente al ver los resultados del trabajo de ambos: el vehículo funcionaba a la perfección y ronroneaba como un gatito. Lo único que podría mejorarla sería rellenarle el tanque, sacarle brillo con un paño y dejarla lista para darle una gran sorpresa a su Raphael cuando lo trajera de vuelta.

Con ésa tarea en mente abrió el baúl de la dichosa motocicleta y desenroscó ansiosamente la tapa de la abertura por donde se metía el combustible…

" _Tal vez éste Raphael no sea tan malo… Se las arregla bastante bien en lo que tiene que ver con vehículos…_ " reconoció. _"Y eso es algo respetable… para ser un gorila bravucón y cretino… que besa muy bien y…"_

Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al ver lo que la versión alternativa de Raphael había escondido bajo el asiento de la motocicleta: la pieza faltante de su portal.

El Portal de Mano Kraang…

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dimensión de las tortugas del 2003…**

Raphael y Donatello se escabulleron hasta la tapa de alcantarilla más cercana, dejando atrás el departamento de Abril….

_ Bueno… ¿Y qué te parecieron las versiones de Casey y Abril y de por aquí? _quiso saber el de cinta morada_ ¿Te gustó conocerlos…?

_ Sí, fue genial… _mintió el de ojos verdes, levantando la tapa de alcantarilla.

Donatello le dedicó una mirada burlona, dudando de sus palabras;

_ ¿En serio…?

_ ¡Está bien! ¡Me aburrí a morir…! _admitió el de bandana roja, elevando los ojos al cielo_ Este Casey me tiene muy decepcionado… me mareó con sus historias de viajes y desayunos continentales durante la luna de miel y nos tuvieron a todos desenvolviendo los regalos de bodas que habían recibido.

_ Sí, también yo me aburrí bastante… _lo consoló el más alto, bajando las escalerillas_ Lamento que Splinter y yo los hayamos arrastrado hasta allá… pero no podíamos dejar de saludar a esos dos cuando regresaran. Son como de la familia.

_ Lo imagino… _resopló Raphael siguiendo sus pasos hasta la alcantarilla.

_ También quería preguntarle a Abril si le había gustado el juego de té que Splinter y Leo eligieron para regalarle… qué pena que haya recibido tres de ésos.

_ Mmn… ¿Sabes algo…? _comenzó a decir el ojiverde_ Creo que le ahorraré a mi Donatello el dato sobre la boda…

_ ¿Por qué…?

_ Él está bastante emocionado con la Abril de nuestra dimensión… si se entera que Casey tiene mejor suerte con ella en ésta dimensión, se sentirá muy decepcionado.

_ Es muy dulce que quieras cuidar así de él. Pero si está tan emocionado como dices que está, saber de la boda no hará la diferencia…

Raphael pensó en eso un momento, y sonrió:

_ Es probable… Donnie es bastante terco cuando está enamorado. Y eso se aplica a todas las veces que se enamoró de un personaje de ficción o de alguna actriz… _admitió_ Como sea, qué bueno que pudiste sacarnos de allí con la excusa de ir a la chatarrería por las piezas faltantes del portal.

_ ¿Excusa…?

_ Sí… ¿O de verdad vamos a la chatarrería…?

_ Algo así… _canturreó Donatello, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo dentro de la guarida.

El de cinta morada tironeó del brazo del ojiverde hasta llevarlo frente al ascensor que conducía al taller. Raphael tuvo la oportunidad de maravillarse con el "Batlle-Shell" y otros tantos inventos en los que trabajaba su hermano, pero aún seguía pendiente de las verdaderas intenciones de Donatello…

_ Este lugar es genial… _Raphael miró alrededor_ Aunque hace un poco de frío…

_ Encenderé la calefacción… _Donatello presionó unos botones junto a la puerta del ascensor_ Me desterraron aquí junto con todos los vehículos luego de que Mikey encendiera el "Battle-Shell" dentro de la alcantarilla y armara un desastre… _le contó_ Destrozó una de las bolsas para golpear de Raphael y casi atropella a Leo y a Splinter…

_ Déjame adivinar: todo eso pasó luego de que le pidieras que "no lo toque"… _bromeó el de bandana roja.

Donatello asintió, entre risas:

_ Exactamente… creo que no son tan diferentes tu Mikey y el mío…

Raphael vio el reflejo de los dos juntos en el brillo del Battle-Shell, y tragó un poco de saliva:

_ Ejem… ¿De verdad necesitas piezas para el portal…? _quiso saber_ Creí que habías dicho… que no había nada más para reparar…

_ ¿Eso dije, cierto…? _Donatello tomó sus manos entre las suyas, y las llevó hasta sus generosas caderas, dejándolas descansar allí_ Creo que sabes que no te traje aquí por eso…

El más joven sintió su rostro encenderse como una lamparita... mientras sus manos temblorosas aferraban la cintura de Donatello. Quiso decir algo coherente pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando el más alto le acarició el rostro y las mejillas con sus pulgares:

_ Si aún quieres, puedes perder la virginidad conmigo… estaré encantado de enseñarte. _Donatello hablaba en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver al más joven asentir rápidamente;

_ Bien, vamos…

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dimensión de las tortugas del 2012…**

Donatello abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano Raphael de una patada, para confrontar a esa versión de otra dimensión. A esa versión brabucona y tramposa de otra dimensión.

Raphael no reaccionó ante el ruido del portazo y siguió durmiendo en una posición imposible en la cama… con la boca abierta y llena de saliva y la bandana roja fuera de su sitio.

 _"_ _Así y todo se ve mejor de lo que pensaba que se vería…"_ pensó el ojirrojo, que esperaba algo más acorde con todas las cervezas que ese Raphael había bebido.

Sin soltar el vaso con antiácidos que había preparado –no por amabilidad, sino porque deseaba que Raphael estuviese lo más cuerdo posible a la hora de confrontarlo- Donatello procedió a picarle la cara con sus largos dedos hasta hacerlo reaccionar…

Raphael abrió los ojos con lentitud, y lo primero que vió fueron las largas piernas de Donatello… no muy lejos de su cara:

_ Heeey, lindura… _lo saludó, alzando perezosamente la mirada_ Te amooo…

_ ¡No me digas "te amo"! _le advirtió el de bandana morada, queriendo darle a entender lo enfadado que estaba. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que Raphael no le estaba dedicando ésas palabras a él_ Oh… se lo dices a al vaso con antiácidos.

_ ¡Argh! ¡Que dolor de cabeza…! _gruñó la tortuga más alta_ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche…? _preguntó bostezando y luego se acomodó la bandana en su lugar.

Se sentó en la cama, para poder beber el contenido efervescente del vaso en paz... pero Donatello tenía otros planes:

_ Permíteme recordarte lo que pasó… _el genio tomó una profunda inspiración_ Ni bien llegamos anoche intenté reparar la máquina y mi primer intento explotó, haciendo éste sonido: KAAABOOOOMMMM!

_ ¡Ahrrgh! ¡No hagas eso! _se quejó Raphael, casi dejando caer el vaso_ ¡Tengo resaca!

_ ¿Resaca? ¡Ohhh pobrecito…! _se compadeció falsamente Donatello_ En fin, luego de probar el portal me fui a dormir y ésta mañana me desperté con el sonido de ése feo despertador que Mikey me dio como regalo de cumpleaños… ¡Es tan molesto! ¡Hace un ruido así como: CUIIIIIIIIIIIIK CUIIIIIIIIIIK CUIIIIIIIIIK!

_ ¡Ahhhh! _Raphael se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de proteger su cerebro de los gritos incesantes de Donatello_ ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?!

_ ¡Por sabotear mi trabajo en el portal! ¡Por eso! _le reveló el ojirrojo_ ¡Traté de ponerle combustible a la Tortu-moto y encontré la pieza faltante en el baúl! ¡Tú lo robaste! ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

_ No sé de lo que me estás hablando…

_ ¡KABOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

_ ¡Arrrghhh! ¡De acuerdo, sí, yo lo robé! _lo admitió_ ¡Deja de hacer eso, por favor!

_ ¡No puedo creerlo! _Donatello se cruzó de brazos, furioso_ ¡Cómo pudiste hacer algo así!

Raphael apartó la mirada, pero así y todo siguió sintiendo los ojos rojos y acusadores de Donatello sobre él:

_ Estás exagerando… _trató de restarle importancia_ Sólo quería distraerte un poco de lo que hacías para que pasaras un rato más conmigo… es todo.

_ ¿"Es todo"? ¿¡"Es todo…"!? _se indignó el de bandana morada_ ¿Siquiera pensaste en lo que podía pasar en todo este tiempo que me demoré en arreglar el portal? ¿No pensaste que MIS HERMANOS podrían estar necesitando ayuda?

_ ¡Sí lo pensé! ¡No soy un idiota sin sentido común…! _se defendió Raphael, aún sentado en la cama_ Pero mi Donatello es listo. Simplemente confié en que él podría resolver esto sin que tu… _se detuvo al ver lo mal encaminado que estaba su argumento_ ¡E-espera! ¡No es que crea que tú no…!

_ ¡No, ya quedó bastante claro lo que crees, Raphael…! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡No soy tan inteligente como tu Donatello! _exclamó el genio, agitando los brazos en el aire_ ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Me importa un carajo lo que tú creas! ¡No tenías derecho a sabotearme así! _afirmó_ ¿Quién te crees para decidir si debo o no debo trabajar en el portal para resolver este problema? ¿El Amo del Universo?

_ ¡Donnie…! _Raphael trató de decir algo, pero Donatello se alejó de él, en dirección a la puerta.

_ ¡No me llames Donnie…! ¡Eres un imbécil egoísta y no te quiero cerca de mí ni de mi trabajo! _el ojirrojo se dispuso a salir de allí_ ¡Y lo peor de todo es que permití que me besaras…! Espera a que Leonardo y los demás sepan de…

_ ¡ESPERA! _el de bandana roja entró repentinamente en pánico al oír eso, y lo sujetó del brazo antes de que cruzara por la puerta_ ¡NO LE CUENTES A LEONARDO LO QUE PASÓ ENTRE NOSOTROS! _suplicó_ Las cosas ya son bastante complicadas entre él y yo…

Donatello se libró de su agarre al instante, pero no trató de salir por la puerta… de repente había sentido una punzada de curiosidad.

_ Dame una buena razón para no decirle a Leo… _lo desafió.

_ Es que… no quiero que él sepa que hice lo que hice para poder pasar un poco de tiempo contigo… _explicó, casi en un susurro_ Y si llega a saber que te besé… se va a dar cuenta…

_ ¿Se va a dar cuenta de qué…? _exigió saber el de bandana morada.

_ De que me gusta Donatello… _Raphael se tapó la cara con las manos, mortificado y avergonzado de tener que decir todo eso en voz alta_ Mi propio Donatello… Estoy enamorado de él…

Donatello se quedó un momento en silencio, sorprendido al oír la confesión de Raphael:

_ Si estás tan enamorado de él no pierdas el tiempo saboteándome… _le aconsejó_ Solo vuelve a tu dimensión cuanto antes y declárate, no me pongas en medio.

_ No puedo hacer eso… _se lamentó el de bandana roja, volviendo a sentarse en la cama_ Donatello y Leonardo son novios en secreto desde hace tiempo. Y Leo y yo ya tenemos nuestras diferencias, no quiero complicar más las cosas…

_ Entiendo… no le diré nada de esto a tu Leo. _prometió Donatello.

_ Gracias…

_ Aunque no me extraña que tu Donatello haya preferido salir con él antes que contigo… _sentenció cruelmente el ojirrojo, antes de salir de allí.


	5. Prueba y Error

**Parte 5 - Prueba y Error**

 **Dimensión de las tortugas del 2012…**

Donatello se encontraba solo, en el laboratorio, trabajando a toda marcha para compensar el tiempo perdido. Mejor dicho, el tiempo que se había desperdiciado gracias al brillante sabotaje de Raphael…

Luego de ajustar unas tuercas, el ojirrojo limpió con un paño la pieza triangular faltante –que aún tenía encima un poco de la grasa del taller- y la acomodó en su sitio. Habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que la había recuperado y confrontado a Raphael para que éste admitiera lo que había hecho…

Una vez más sintió una punzada de enojo al recordarlo…

¡Qué imbécil! ¿Qué clase de persona hace algo así…?

Donatello se sentó de nuevo a la mesa de trabajo, haciendo a un lado las herramientas y revisando los planos una vez más para verificar que no le faltara nada.

 _"_ _Ése idiota retrasó mi trabajo, me engañó, manipuló y lo peor de todo: piensa que soy una especie de genio de segunda mano que no puede resolver los problemas…"_ pensó, con el ceño fruncido.

La verdad sentía algo de lástima por el Donatello de su dimensión: tener a semejante patán imbécil yendo detrás de él…

_ ¿Qué me estás viendo…? _preguntó de repente.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera estado observando hubiese creído que al genio de la familia le faltaban algunos tornillos… pero Donatello no estaba exactamente hablando solo. Los ojos acusadores de la cabeza de Metal-head se encontraban fijos sobre él desde hacía un rato:

_ ¡Ya sé lo que piensas! _siguió diciendo Donatello, a aquella cabeza de robot olvidada sobre su mesa de trabajo_ ¡Crees que no fue justo decirle al bravucón ése que no se merecía a su Donatello!

Metal-head guardó silencio, lo que de alguna manera destrozó mucho más los nervios del más alto;

_ ¡Pues qué pena! ¡No debió hacerme enfadar…! _se excusó_ ¡Él retrasó mi trabajo y todavía no sé si lo que hizo pudo haberle causado algún daño a mis propios hermanos! ¡Me engañó para besarme! ¿No tengo derecho a desquitarme un poco siquiera? _cuestionó_ Fue suficiente con que le prometiera no decir nada de esto a nadie… y no tengo por qué hacerle favores a ese cretino.

El ojirrojo se levantó de la silla y fue a encender el portal para probarlo… pero un pensamiento lo hizo titubear.

De repente había recordado aquella vez en que su propio Raphael le había dicho que Abril nunca le haría caso, y que sus intentos eran tristes y encantadores, pero que no lo llevarían a ningún lado.

" _Cielos… ¿Por qué tenía que recordar esto ahora…?_ " se angustió, alejándose del portal. Se había sentido tan triste y miserable en aquella oportunidad, que terminó haciendo alguna locura como ir a una misión solo y meterse en problemas. Algo muy del nivel de Mikey.

Donatello volvió a sentarse en su silla con rueditas, y tomó la cabeza de su robot ayudante entre las manos. La observó fijamente, pensativo… tal vez en ésos momentos Raphael se estaría sintiendo igual que él aquella vez. Solo, triste y sufriendo por un amor no correspondido. Es cierto que se había comportado como un patán…

 _"_ _Pero ni el más patán de todos merece que alguien le destruya las ilusiones como yo lo hice…"_ concluyó el genio, mordiéndose los labios ante la culpa que lo invadía.

_ Santo Darwin… _suspiró_ Creo que antes de encender el portal debería tratar de hablar con él… y ofrecerle una disculpa…

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dimensión de las tortugas del 2003…**

_ ¿Estás cómodo…? _se aseguró Donatello, cuando hicieron una pequeña pausa entre besos.

_ Sí, mucho… aunque me daría igual que estuviésemos sobre el suelo. _admitió Raphael, que había tenido que esforzarse muchísimo para dejar en paz esos labios.

Donatello tenía labios carnosos y suaves. El más joven estaba extasiado… nunca pensó que besaría unos labios tan dulces y deliciosos…

Tampoco pensó que su primera vez sería dentro de uno de los vehículos diseñados por su hermano más listo, pero estaba bastante feliz con ése giro del destino.

El "Battle-Shell" estaba perfectamente equipado, todas las chucherías y armamento que tenía encima hubieran impresionado bastante al más joven… pero en ésa ocasión lo que más lo entusiasmó fue ver que la parte ubicada detrás de los asientos del conductor era bastante amplia. Lo suficiente como para que ambos hicieran a un lado los asientos traseros y pudieran meter un viejo colchón que Donatello tenía por allí para echarse una siesta cada vez que trabajaba hasta tarde en el taller.

Éste volvió a juntar sus rostros, luego de corroborar que su joven amante estaba a gusto con el lugar elegido para la ocasión, y reanudó la sesión de besos.

Raphael cerró los ojos, permitiéndole a su hermano de cinta morada llevar las riendas del asunto. Donatello parecía tener el don de hacer que todo fluyera naturalmente… y confió completamente en él para que la experiencia fuese memorable.

El más alto tomó sus manos, y comenzó a guiarlas para que lo tocara más allá de su cintura, permitiéndole explorar el sur de su cuerpo...

_ Ohh… Rapha… _Donatello suspiró contra su boca_ Tus manos se sienten tan bien…

 _"_ _Demonios… Incluso la voz que pone cuando está haciendo esta clase de cosas pervertidas es fuera de éste mundo…"_ se quejó mentalmente. Sentía que podía venirse sólo con el sonido de su voz… pero se había prometido durar hasta las últimas consecuencias en ésta oportunidad. Estaba determinado a ello.

Lo que aún no podía entender era cómo Leonardo pudo ser capaz de resistirse a los encantos de Donatello lo suficiente como para descuidarlo y hacerlo sentir en segundo lugar…

_ ¿Cómo te hiciste ésta cicatriz? _el más alto tocó gentilmente con su dedo índice aquella cicatriz en su plastrón, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

_ Peleando contra un montón de tipos malos… _mintió automáticamente.

_ Rapha… no tienes que mentir para impresionarme. _se burló el de morado_ Igual voy a acostarme contigo.

_ ¿Es imposible engañarte, cierto…? _Rapha se sonrojó un poco_ No lo recuerdo… era muy pequeño cuando pasó, creo… _admitió.

_ Pobrecillo… _Donatello besó la cicatriz dulcemente_ ¿Te duele?

_ No… Solo los días de humedad. _el de ojos verdes le acarició el rostro, tratando de verlo a los ojos_ Pero ya no hablemos de mí… quiero hablar de ti. Quiero que me digas lo que te gusta… No importa qué sea, haré lo que tenga que hacer para hacerte sentir bien…

Donatello le sonrió pícaramente, volviendo a recostarse en el colchón y estirándose de forma sensual… como un gato;

_ Entonces… ¿quieres saber lo que me gusta…? _ronroneó, desesperando a Raphael.

_ Sí… _Raphael trató de concentrarse lo suficiente como para desanudar el cinturón que decoraba las caderas del más alto_ Dímelo, Don… Por favor…

_ Bueno… _comenzó a decir este, arrastrando las palabras para torturarlo_ Lo que más… me gusta… es… LEO.

Al ojiverde se inflamó una vena en la frente al oír eso… ¿¡Qué Donatello no podía olvidarse de su ñoño ex novio por veinte minutos?!

Suspiró con resignación, mientras llevaba una mano hacia su entrecejo para masajearlo;

_ Está bien… Dije que lo haría así que… ¿Tienes alguna bandana azul que puedas prestarme para que use o…?

_ ¡NO! ¡ES LEO…! _Donatello le señaló una de las ventanillas del Battle-Shell, donde Leonardo se encontraba mirando con ojos muy grandes la escena… pero al saberse descubierto salió corriendo.

_ ¡Demonios…! _Raphael se incorporó de un salto, golpeándose la cabeza contra el techo del vehículo al salir detrás de su hermano de cinta azul.

Parecía que de una u otra forma, no importaba la versión que fuera… Leonardo siempre se le aparecería para arruinarle la experiencia.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dimensión de las tortugas del 2012….**

Donatello había dejado atrás el laboratorio y ahora se encontraba en un rincón, espiando a ésa versión más alta y robusta de Raphael mientras éste se encontraba en la cocina.

El de cinta morada se mordió los labios, preocupado. Sabía que lo que había dicho pudo haber afectado a Raphael. Sin duda había herido sus sentimientos, pero esto… no se lo esperaba.

El de cinta roja estaba muy deprimido. Sólo permanecía allí parado en el medio de la cocina como tonto, mirando la pizza congelada que estaba preparando dar vueltas y vueltas en el microondas…

Donatello maldijo una última vez su complejo de culpa y su gran bocota, antes de entrar a hablar con él:

_ Hola… Raphael. _lo saludó_ ¿Preparas una pizza…?

_ No. Estoy derritiendo las figuras de acción de Mikey para pasar el rato… _le respondió de mal modo el más alto, sin quitar la vista del microondas.

_ De acuerdo, me merezco eso. _suspiró el genio, quien también detestaba las preguntas obvias.

_ ¿Qué quieres, Donatello? _Raphael sacó la caja de cartón del microondas y la abrió para ver su comida_ ¡Tsk…! ¡Esta pizza no tiene queso…!

_ Abriste la caja al revés, genio… _le indicó Donatello_ Vine a decirte que terminé de arreglar el portal… pero no quiero activarlo todavía.

Raphael lo observó fijamente, como queriendo adivinar lo que ése geniecillo tramaba:

_ ¿Por qué no…? _dijo al fin.

_ Quería hablar contigo primero, y disculparme… no debí decir lo que dije.

_ ¿Por qué no? _Raphael sonrió a medias, haciendo una mueca_ Tenías razón… Donatello nunca querría a alguien como yo. Tiene sentido que Leonardo se lo quedara antes.

El ojirrojo apoyó su caparazón contra la puerta del refrigerador, y se quedó observando cómo el de bandana roja luchaba por despegar aquel desastre de pizza derretida del cartón.

Estaba claro que Raphael seguiría haciéndose el duro todo lo que pudiera… negándose a aceptar sus disculpas a la primera.

_ ¿Al menos sabe cómo te sientes? _siguió insistiendo Donatello_ ¿Tu Donatello sabe que te gusta…?

_ No tuve oportunidad de decirle… _Raphael hizo una pausa_ Leo se me adelantó mucho esta vez.

_ Lo lamento…

_ No lo lamentes tanto. _el más alto devolvió la pizza al microondas, para seguir cocinándola_ Seguramente es mejor así… Don no debería tener a su lado a un imbécil egoísta y tramposo, como yo. Tú mismo lo dijiste. _le recordó, con sorna.

_ ¡Ya dije que lo sentía! _se defendió el de cinta morada, frunciendo el ceño ante la actitud de su hermano de otra dimensión_ ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy aquí tratando de hacer las paces contigo! ¡Estaría muy bien que cooperaras!

_ No voy a cooperar, porque no quiero hacer las paces contigo. _le aseguró el más alto, enfadado. Luego volvió a concentrar toda su atención en su comida y su danza de vueltas en el microondas.

_ ¡Claro que quieres…! _Donatello desenchufó el aparato, para que le prestara atención.

_ ¿¡Qué sabes tú, geniecillo?! _Raphael trató de volver a conectar el microondas, pero Donatello se lo impidió, haciéndolo enfadar cada vez más.

_ ¡Sé que no querrás irte de aquí sin arreglar las cosas conmigo, primero! ¿En serio quieres volver a tu dimensión pensando en que todos los Donatellos que conoces no te soportan? _lo desafió_ ¡Estoy tratando de que al menos seamos amigos…!

_ ¡Donnie, devuélveme el enchufe del microondas! _volvió a exigir el más alto_ ¡Me estoy enfadando!

_ ¡Al menos podrías tratar de defenderte! ¡Explicarme por qué actuaste como lo hiciste…!

_ ¡Ya lo hice y me llamaste "imbécil sin sentido común"…! _le respondió Raphael, logrando al fin quitarle el enchufe.

Donatello se apartó un poco, permitiéndole que volviera a enchufar el aparato correctamente:

_ ¡Me refiero a que me lo expliques de verdad…! _el genio trató de convencerlo por última vez_ Sin mentiras. Quiero oír la historia completa y tratar de entender tus motivos. _explicó.

Raphael le dio la espalda, y no respondió nada más...

En silencio, siguió ignorando al joven científico parado detrás de él y volvió a reprogramar el microondas:

_ No quiero seguir pensando que eres un patán imbécil… quiero conocer al verdadero Raphael. El que me ayudó a arreglar la Tortu-moto. _propuso Donnie por última vez.

Al seguir sin respuesta suspiró tristemente y abandonó la cocina:

_ De acuerdo… llama a Mikey y a Leonardo… _le pidió_ Voy a preparar el portal…

_ ¡Donatello…! _Raphael lo llamó antes de que se alejara_ ¡Espera!

_ ¿S-sí…?

_ Tengo una pregunta que hacerte… _Raphael se rascó la nuca antes de hablar, nervioso. Hacer las paces nunca fue lo suyo_ ¿Permites comida en el laboratorio…?

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dimensión de las tortugas del 2003…**

Raphal había tenido la fortuna de alcanzar a Leonardo antes de que éste llegara a las puertas del elevador, derribándolo sobre el suelo polvoriento y sucio del taller…

_ ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí, Bobonardo!? _el ojiverde le restregó la cara contra la mugre, para desquitarse_ ¿¡Por qué siempre estás metiendo las narices en lo que no te importa…?!

_ ¡Argghhh! ¡Suéltame, ya Rapha! _se quejó Leo, resistiéndose y tratando de sacarse a su hermano de encima sin éxito_ ¡Splinter volvió a tiempo para ver su telenovela y se me ocurrió venir a ayudarlos…!

Donatello se golpeó la frente, sintiéndose un tonto… ¿cómo se le había podido olvidar ese detalle?

Pero Raphael no estaba para lamentaciones. Ésa sería la tarde en la que perdería la virginidad y no iba a permitir que Leonardo fuese un obstáculo:

_ ¿¡Qué debemos hacer para que guardes silencio y no le cuentes a nadie lo que viste!? _quiso saber_ ¿Te conseguimos un autógrafo de Splinter?

_ No… _Leonardo se puso serio_ Quiero participar…

Donatello se quedó sin habla, y también Raphael… pero no por mucho tiempo:

_ Olvídalo, ve a decirle a Splinter… _decidió_ ¡O mejor! ¡Te dejo inconsciente con éste tubo de aquí!

Cuando su hermano de cinta roja se estiró para tomar el dichoso tubo de metal para usarlo como maso, Leonardo aprovechó y consiguió librarse de él. Sin embargo, no intentó huir del taller:

_ Muy bien, última oferta: me dejan participar… observándolos. _propuso.

_ Creo que ya nos observaste suficiente. _decidió el ojiverde, blandiendo el tubo_ Estás demente si crees que voy a compartir a Donatello contigo… ¡Arruinarás toda la experiencia!

_ ¡Rapha, espera! _Donatello sonrió conciliador, y le quitó el tubo de las manos_ No me molestaría dejarlo observar…

_ ¿Qué…? ¡Don, no hablas en serio! _resopló el ojiverde_ Conociendo a Leo, seguro que prefiere meditar toda la tarde y noche sobre lo que acaba de ver que participar... ¿No es así, Bobonardo?

_ No. _reafirmó el joven líder, cruzando los brazos con autoridad_ Y será mejor que te decidas a cooperar rápido, porque solo tenemos una hora hasta que la telenovela de Splinter termine…

_ ¡Arggh, bien…! _Raphael elevó los ojos al cielo_ Debí adivinar que esto pasaría por las películas. Todas las primeras veces tienen algún componente ridículo o incómodo... Generalmente es la chica ebria que se levanta a vomitar cada tanto o el mal uso de condones…

Donatello estalló en carcajadas, encantado con el sentido del humor de Rapha, pero Leonardo rodó los ojos sin encontrarle el menor chiste…

_ Mejor pongamos manos a la obra… _los invitó Donatello, caminando de nuevo hacia el Battle-Shell_ Antes de que Leonardo se arrepienta…

_ N-no me voy a arrepentir... _trató de protestar el ojiazul, aunque no sonó demasiado convencido.

_ "¡N-no n-no me –v-oy a arre-pen-tir…!" _lo imitó Raphael, haciendo gestos_ Ese eres tú. Así es como suenas.

Leonardo se ruborizó y le dio un puñetazo en un costado. Raphael iba a devolverle el favor, cuando Donatello los interrumpió, aferrándolos a ambos del caparazón y jalándolos dentro del vehículo.

_ Ya dejen de pelear… hay lugar aquí para ambos. _aseguró, tratando de poner orden y relajar un poco el ambiente. Además le hizo un lugar en el colchón a Leo_ Y tú eres bienvenido, Leo… no te preocupes. Puedes observarnos cuanto quieras.

El ojiazul bajó la mirada, ruborizándose otra vez. Había tratado de parecer seguro momentos atrás, pero los nervios del momento comenzaban a ganar la batalla…

Hasta envidió a Raphael por parecer más seguro que él:

_ D-de acuerdo… _murmuró, sentándose en un rincón más alejado_ C-creo que sólo me quedaré aquí por ahora… observando.

_ Está bien. No hagas nada que te haga sentir incómodo…

_ Ya deja de consentirlo… _el de bandana roja se hartó de que Leo fuese el centro de atención de Donatello_ No es ningún niño.

Raphael trató de reafirmar sus palabras yendo sobre Donatello y tumbándolo sobre el colchón:

_ Pero, Rapha… Debo ser sutil. _Donnie se hizo el inocente, aunque estaba secretamente encantado con los celos del más joven_ Son un par de adolescentes asustados…

_ ¡No digas tonterías! _se ofendió el de rojo, inclinándose sobre él para susurrarle_ Entre los dos sumamos 32 años...

El de cinta morada estalló en carcajadas una vez más, pero el más joven no tardó en silenciarlo, distrayendo su boca con otra jugosa sesión de besos… ésta vez separando de inmediato sus labios y ahondando el beso ante la apenada mirada de Leo.

No conforme solo con eso, Raphael también tomó la iniciativa de tocarlo… comenzando a acariciarlo por todos lados…

Estaba claro que ser observado por Leonardo había puesto algo de presión sobre él, para que se mostrara más seguro y competente. Pero en vez de decir en voz alta lo adorable que aquello le parecía, Donatello prefirió seguir la corriente y disfrutar de las renovadas energías del más joven.

Raphael finalmente llegó hasta aquél punto en la anatomía del más alto que tanto lo desvelaba…

_ Amo tus piernas… _suspiró, besando el interior de sus muslos y mordisqueándolos un poco.

_ Mmnhhh… Rapha… _Donatello arqueó un poco la espalda cuando lo mordió con más fuerza, dejándole una pequeña marca.

_ ¿Eso… no te lastima…? _quiso saber Leonardo, recordándole a todos que aún estaba presente... para molestia de Raphael.

Donatello respondió a aquella pregunta inocente separando aún más sus piernas, facilitándole el acceso a Raphael y permitiendo que éste observara descaradamente la parte baja de su plastrón… la cual ya había comenzado a transpirar e hincharse.

_ Tócame allí, Rapha… Por favor… _suplicó, endulzando su voz para deleitar a su joven amante.

Rapha no tardó en obedecer y ponerse a trabajar…

Tenía la ventaja de ya saber cómo tocar a Donatello, gracias a la pequeña sesión que habían mantenido la noche anterior, así que procedió a estimular a su hermano más alto esperando a que su virilidad saliera pronto de su escondite... y sonrió orgulloso cuando lo logró.

Siguió tocándolo, deslizando su mano hacia arriba y abajo… lentamente al principio, tratando de concentrarse en el trabajo y no en la dulce voz de Donatello, cuyos gemidos y sollozos de placer tenían el extraño poder de elevar su temperatura corporal y llevarlo al borde de la locura.

Solo cuando el más alto comenzó a rasguñar el colchón con la punta de los dedos y a suplicar por más, Raphael intentó algo más osado: tratando de darle placer oral a Donatello con lamidas largas y sensuales, como si saboreara un helado.

Leonardo seguía a un costado de la escena… tratando de concentrar su atención sólo en el rostro sonrojado de Donatello, y en los dulces sonidos que escapaban de sus labios; pero se distrajo cuando Raphael tomó todo el miembro del más alto en su boca, con algo de torpeza, ya que no sabía cómo.

Toda su atención se concentró en el ojiverde, que pronto desistió de su intento por devorar toda la hombría de Donatello de una sola vez, y se dedicó a lamer solamente la punta mientras su mano proseguía con un suave masaje…

Apuesto a que eso se sentía muy bien… La boca de Rapha debía de estar muy húmeda y caliente, y…

_ ¡Ekkk…! _Leonardo se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de alguien más sobre una de sus piernas.

Donatello le sonrió, para tranquilizarlo… y procedió a ocuparse del problema entre las piernas del ojiazul, ya que al parecer éste no iba a hacer nada al respecto.

_ Ohh… C-cielos… _Leonardo se llevó un puño a la boca, sintiendo que iba a morir de pena_ ¿S-seguro que… Ah… quieres hacer esto…?

_ Claro… _le aseguró el de cinta morada, envolviendo su sexo con los dedos_ Siento mucho placer cuando me tocan, pero también se siente bien tocar a otro... _le explicó, antes de volver a concentrarse en las acciones de Raphael, quien realmente se estaba esmerando allá entre sus piernas.

Éste aún no se había dado cuenta de que Leo también estaba recibiendo algo de la atención de Donatello, porque en su boca ya comenzaba a sentir el sabor de las primeras gotas de semen… algo que lo estimuló aún más a seguir adelante, y lograr que Donatello acabara para él.

Sin perder tiempo, sus fuertes brazos se enroscaron alrededor de los muslos del más alto, haciendo algo de esfuerzo para elevar sus caderas y que así no pudiera apartarse de él:

_ ¡Ahhh…! ¡Raphie…! ¡N-no…! _Donatello gimió sonoramente, con su cuerpo empapado de sudor_ Voy a… ahh… y-ya casi…

Donatello se vació dentro de la boca de Raphael a los pocos segundos. El jugoso orgasmo desbordó la boca del más joven, y cuando éste se apartó, un poco le salpicó la cara y escurrió entre sus dedos... haciendo un desastre.

Leo también estaba a punto, pero lo que realmente lo hizo acabar en la mano de Donatello no fue el espectacular orgasmo que había presenciado… sino ver la cara de su hermano cubierta de ése líquido blanquecino, goteando por todas partes como en una película sucia.

El de rojo se dio cuenta de que su hermano había llegado al clímax observándolo, y no dejó pasar la oportunidad de burlarse:

_ ¿Qué me ves…? _se burló Raphael, lamiendo sus dedos pegoteados_ ¿Ahora te gusto yo…?

_ ¡Claro que no! _la cara de Leonardo se encendió como una cereza, y se apresuró en cerrar las piernas, como tratando de ocultar lo que había pasado.

_ Ustedes son tan tiernos… _Donatello reacomodó su bandana otra vez, la cual se había salido de su sitio de tanto retorcerse, y tomó el rostro de su joven amante entre sus manos_ Y tú… hiciste un gran trabajo. Siéntete orgulloso.

Raphael aceptó el cumplido, permitiendo que Donatello hiciera a un lado los restos de semen que tenía en la cara con los pulgares, y se sintió el mejor amante del universo cuando compartieron un dulce beso: había logrado hacerle sexo oral a Don –un trabajo notablemente primerizo, pero efectivo al menos- y, todavía no se había venido antes de tiempo. Sin embargo, aún faltaba la ronda final…

_ ¿Quién de ustedes irá primero…? _quiso saber Donatello.

_ ¿Cómo que "quién de ustedes"? _se molestó el ojiverde_ Leonardo sólo está aquí para observarnos, no deberías ni tomarlo en cuenta… _dijo con toda la autoridad que pudo_ ¡Yo voy primero!

_ No sabes compartir, ¿verdad, Rapha? _Donatello no discutió con su joven amante, y buscó algo que tenía escondido bajo el colchón_ Muy bien, tú vas primero… A ver tus manos…

El de cinta morada le embarró los dedos con lubricante, y se giró para quedar sobre sus rodillas.

Raphael tragó saliva al ver a Donatello ofreciéndole su trasero de aquella forma, sin una pizca de duda ni timidez… y se apresuró a untar aquella sustancia viscosa en su propio miembro;

_ ¿Debería… ponerte un poco de esto a ti también…? _dudó, pero Donatello se le adelantó, pasando su propia mano por entre las piernas para untarse lubricante él mismo_ Oh…

_ No te preocupes por prepararme… estará bien… _le prometió Donatello, bajando un poco las caderas para quedar más a la altura de la pelvis de Raphael.

_ Muy bien… _Raphael aferró sus caderas con una mano, y se ayudó con la otra para guiar su propio miembro dentro de él… tratando de cometer la menor cantidad de equivocaciones posibles_ Sólo dime si… ya sabes… te duele o algo…

Donatello asintió, y poco después pudo sentir la hombría de Raphael entrando lentamente dentro de él, penetrándolo con suavidad… casi gentilmente.

No supo si era a propósito, o si el más joven se estaba tomando su tiempo para no equivocarse, pero de todas maneras le gustó mucho ser tomado con tanta dulzura. Le recordaba un poco a las primeras veces con Leonardo… siendo ambos tímidos y primerizos. Explorando sus cuerpos con manos torpes, y cada vez más ansiosos por las caricias del otro.

_ Ahh… Don… Donnie… _Raphael profirió un gemido ronco al empujar sus caderas y lograr introducirse por completo. Sabía que se sentiría bien… pero aquello… no tenía comparación.

El cuerpo del más alto estaba tan caliente y apretado… se sentía como si lo succionara…

La sensación de calor lo invadió de inmediato, y se tornó insoportable. Temeroso de venirse demasiado pronto, comenzó a moverse, secretamente agradecido por el hecho de que Donatello ya no fuese virgen y pudiera penetrarlo con tanta facilidad.

Además, el líquido que tornaba todo el camino más "resbaloso" hacía mucho más fácil entrar y salir de él…

_ Rapha, tranquilo… Tómate tu tiempo y disfruta… _le advirtió el más alto, sintiendo que las estocadas se aceleraban con rapidez al poco rato de haber comenzado.

_ ¡Nghhh…! _el más joven quiso responder algo, pero todo lo que salió de su boca fueron unos gemidos roncos_ N-no puedo… ¡Ngh! Contenerme… S-se siente tan bien…

_ No te aguantes… si sientes que vas a acabar, hazlo… _Donatello comenzó a acompañar los movimientos de Rapha con su cuerpo, meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia delante.

_ ¡N-no! _Raphael trató de detenerse, pero el más alto continuaba meciéndose deliciosamente_ ¡Quiero que acabemos juntos! _suplicó.

_ Está bien… A mí todavía me falta un poco… _lo consoló el de morado, observándolo por encima del hombro con una sonrisa pícara_ Y Leo puede terminar el trabajo…

_ ¡Yo puedo solo con el trabajo! _insistió Raphael, aferrando posesivamente sus caderas y embistiéndolo con más fuerza que antes_ ¡Yo puedo…! ¡Yo puedo…!

Donatello adivinó que su joven amante no admitiría tan fácil la derrota, así que optó por otra estrategia…

_ Ahhh, Rapha… Se siente tan bien… _gimió_ Acaba adentro de mí…

_ Don, no… _Raphael tembló de pies a cabeza, tratando de ignorar las contracciones en su estómago que le anunciaban lo próximo e inevitable de su orgasmo_ P-por favor no hagas eso…

_ Me encanta cuando se vienen dentro de mí… es tan caliente… Ahhh… Rapha…

Raphael se abrazó a la espalda de Donatello, cediendo inevitablemente ante el cúmulo de sensaciones maravillosas que lo invadían, y acabando en un abundante y tembloroso orgasmo dentro del cuerpo del más alto…

El placer que sintió fue tanto que por un momento sintió que explotaría en llamas, o que se derretiría hasta ser sólo un charco de líquido junto a las esbeltas piernas de Donatello:

_ Ohhh… Vaya… _Raphael resbaló fuera del cuerpo de su amante, goteando semen y lubricante por todo el colchón, y se dejó caer hacia un costado del mismo.

Donatello lo observó quedarse dormido al instante y sonrió con satisfacción. Le había proporcionado a Raphael una muy buena primera experiencia… no cabía duda de eso.

Y siendo un amante tan generoso, Leonardo seguía en la lista…

_ ¿Seguro que no te importa…? _el ojiazul fue arrastrado hasta el centro del colchón por su hermano de cinta morada_ O bueno… por lo menos a Raphael sí le va a importar. _temió_ Me odiará por esto.

El más alto le dio un tierno beso en la frente, para calmar sus nervios:

_ Rapha no lo sabrá… está totalmente noqueado. _lo tranquilizó_ Colócate así, sobre mí… eso es…

_ P-pero… No sé hacerlo… _Leonardo se sonrojó como una cereza cuando Donatello separó sus largas piernas, y envolvió su cintura con ellas, apresándolo para que no escapara_ ¡Es decir, lo deseo pero no estoy seguro de poder…!

_ Shhhh… _Donatello se estiró bajo él, sonriente_ Yo te guiaré, Leo… no te preocupes… Aquí no necesitas saber nada, sólo se trata de instinto… y de sentirse bien.

Donatello le indicó cómo debía aferrar sus piernas y permitió que el más joven alzara un poco sus caderas…

_ Ten un poco de lubricante… _el más alto le acercó un poco de ese ungüento viscoso y transparente_ No te preocupes por mí… ya está bastante suave y resbaloso por allá abajo.

_ D-de acuerdo… _Leonardo obedeció sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, como el buen estudiante que era, y su recompensa llegó momentos después, cuando pudo penetrar al mayor_ Ahh… D-donnie… Estás tan caliente… _gimió, disfrutando en grande del calor y la dulce estrechez de su cuerpo maduro, justo y como Raphael lo había experimentado antes.

_ ¿Se siente bien, verdad…? _Donatello descansó sus manos a un lado de la cara, mientras se relajaba y disfrutaba en grande las atenciones_ Sigue… Muévete más, Leo… _suspiró_ Más adentro… y más rápido…

El de bandana azul asintió, aún ruborizado en extremo, pero determinado a hacer un buen trabajo.

Continuó meciéndose hacia delante y atrás, aferrado a las piernas del más alto… Cada vez que sus caderas chocaban contra las de Donatello una oleada de placer lo recorría de pies a cabeza, obligándolo a ir cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza.

El de cinta morada permanecía con los ojos cerrados y su rostro de lado sobre el colchón, suspirando cada vez más sonoramente a medida que los empujones de Leonardo se volvían más apresurados y bruscos, alcanzando un ritmo delicioso.

_ Ah-ahh… ¡L-leo…! _Donatello comenzó a tocarse, sintiendo próximo su orgasmo_ ¡Sigue…! ¡Sigue…!

_ Ohh… D-don… _el más joven aferró sus piernas con tanta fuerza que pequeños moretones con la forma de sus dedos se marcaron sobre la piel verde_ ¿P-puedo… Ahh… acabar dentro de ti…?

_ ¡Sí, como quieras…! ¡Sólo… A-ah! ¡CONTINÚA!

Donatello acabó primero, lógicamente ya que Raphael lo había dejado a mitad de camino… pero Leo necesitó un poco más de tiempo para alcanzar el clímax, y cuando lo hizo profirió un largo y ronco gemido, temblando incontrolablemente. Todo su semen terminó de llenar las entrañas del más alto, escurriendo luego por doquier;

_ Ahh… ¡Lo siento, lo siento…! _el ojiazul se sintió un poco culpable al retirarse y ver el desastre entre las piernas de Donnie_ No debí acabar dentro de ti…

_ Jejeje… Leo, te preocupas demasiado… _Donatello se sentó y luego de darle un dulce beso lo tomó en brazos para jalarlo y recostarlo a un lado del colchón, como si mandara a dormir a un bebé_ Tú y Rapha son tan lindos… disfruté mucho "cuidando" de ustedes dos. _admitió, ruborizándose un poco_ Ambos lo hicieron muy bien…

_ Ya entiendo por qué Raphael estaba tan obsesionado contigo… Eres genial… _suspiró Leo, sonriendo_ ¡Y me encanta ya no ser virgen…! ¡Gracias!

Donatello sonrió ante los cumplidos, y buscó un lugar entre medio de los dos hermanos para recostarse y recuperar energías:

_ Lamento que Raphael no piense así de su propio Donatello... _dijo, observando al de cinta roja que permanecía dormido como un bebé_ Se nota que tienen algunas diferencias…

_ No creas en nada de lo que Raphael te diga. _le advirtió el joven líder, recargando la cabeza sobre una mano_ Tal vez tengan sus diferencias de vez en cuando, pero Rapha siempre es así: finge que no nos soporta a ninguno de los tres. Pero nos quiere… a su manera. _Leonardo no pudo evitar sonreír al decir eso_ Y pienso que le tiene un cariño especial a Donatello, aunque no quiera admitirlo…

Raphael profirió un gruñido de protesta, haciéndoles saber a ésos dos que estaban conversando muy alto y perturbando su siesta… pero de inmediato pareció calmarse cuando Donatello lo tomó en sus brazos y lo acercó un poco más a su cuerpo. Leonardo también se acurrucó junto al de bandana púrpura, descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras su cuerpo se enfriaba de a poco, y las respiraciones de los tres se volvían un tranquilo y suave coro de suspiros.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dimensión de las tortugas del 2012…**

Mientras que Raphael y Leonardo cerraban con broche de oro su visita a la dimensión de las tortugas del 2003… Donatello del 2012 continuaba retrasando la decisión de encender y reiniciar el portal, sólo para poder escuchar las penas de amor de Rapha…

_ Entonces… ¿Estuviste a punto de declararle tus sentimientos a tu Donatello…?

Raphael asintió, sentado sobre la mesa de trabajo de Donnie. A su lado descansaba la caja de pizza recién horneada pero intacta… despidiendo más calor que un radiador y llenando el laboratorio de olor a queso fundido y salsa.

_ Me tomó mucho tiempo reunir el valor para decirle… Siempre iba a buscarlo pero me acobardaba antes de siquiera llegar al laboratorio. _admitió, sintiéndose un tonto al decirlo en voz alta_ Pero ése día llegué hasta la puerta y… entonces…

El de rojo guardó silencio, molesto consigo mismo por poder relatar la historia hasta el final sin deprimirse.

_ Viste con tus propios ojos lo que pasaba entre él y Leonardo… _adivinó Donatello_ Qué terrible… imagino como deberás haberte sentido.

_ ¡Fue como si Donatello me rechazara de ante mano! _Raphael se acomodó la bandana rápidamente y masajeó un poco el entrecejo, que llevaba frunciendo hacía ya un rato_ Leonardo estaba ahí, pegado a su espalda, haciéndole cosquillas, besando su nuca… hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar en su lugar. Y no lo digo a la ligera. _aseguró_ De verdad lo daría todo, haría lo que sea, sólo para que Donatello fuese mío...

El Donatello que permanecía sentado en su silla con rueditas, escuchando toda la historia, soltó un suspiro. Conocía esa sensación… era la frustración de saber que hay alguien por quien estás dispuesto a ser la mejor versión de ti mismo. A darlo todo, hasta las últimas consecuencias… y que te quiten ésa oportunidad mucho antes de que lo intentes.

_ No dejo de sentirme un idiota por haber tardado tanto… _confesó el más alto, sin levantar la vista del suelo_ Es culpa mía que Leonardo se me haya adelantado.

_ No pienses así… toma tiempo tener el valor de confesarse. Yo lo he intentado muchas veces.

_ Es extraño. Por un lado, sé que Leo lo cuidará bien y al mismo tiempo lo odio por ser la razón de los suspiros de Donatello…

_ Bueno… yo creo que si te hubieras declarado antes que Leonardo… Don te hubiese escogido a ti.

Raphael sonrió apenas. Decir eso era muy dulce, pero se podía ver a través de ésa afirmación con facilidad:

_ Jeje… Quieres animarme…

_ ¡No! ¡Hablo en serio! _insistió el genio_ Tal vez Donatello hubiera estado sorprendido al principio… Uno no esperaría que alguien como "el músculo del equipo" comenzara a hablarle de amor así de repente…

_ Cierto.

_ Pero se nota que quieres esforzarte por él. Y eso es muy tierno…

_ Gracias… Lamento que mis sentimientos por mi propio Donatello me empujaran a sabotear tu máquina. No sé en qué pensaba. _Raphael carraspeó un poco, tratando de sonar tan sincero como podía_ Creo que quería sentirme mejor respecto a mis habilidades de seducción. Probarme a mí mismo que podía hacer que me eligieras… aunque no fueras el Donatello que yo realmente quería.

_ Vaya, gracias… _gruñó el ojirrojo, no muy conforme con ésa disculpa.

Raphael notó la vena que se le había hinchado en la frente, y sonrió divertido;

_ ¿Te pusiste celoso…? _quiso saber.

_ ¡No! _Donatello giró su silla para darle la espalda_ Pero aceptaré tus disculpas si retiras eso de que no soy tan listo como tu Donatello…

_ Está bien, me disculpo. Pero yo no quería decir eso… _intentó aclarar el más alto_ Sólo descansé en la idea de que tarde o temprano, alguno de los dos repararía el problema. No es gran cosa.

_ Mnnf…

Al ver que Donatello seguía dándole la espalda y cruzando los brazos, Raphael intentó con otro discurso:

_ La verdad, precisamente por eso tuve que distraerte… si te dejaba seguir trabajando arreglarías el portal demasiado pronto, y yo no podría tener ni una pequeña oportunidad contigo… _admitió.

_ Ésa disculpa me agradó más… _declaró el de bandana violeta, girando otra vez su silla_ Y debo admitir, que la tortu-moto quedó muy bien después de que la reparamos. Me gustó hacer eso contigo.

_ ¿Y no te gustó besarme…? _lo provocó Raph.

_ ¡También me debes una disculpa por eso!

_ No, claro que no.

_ ¿¡Por qué no!?

_ Porque no podría arrepentirme de eso ni en un millón de años. _dijo el más fuerte, sonriendo altanero_ Se sintió muy bien…

Donatello se sonrojó intensamente y al mismo tiempo se puso de pie con indignación:

_ ¡Qué cretino! _exclamó_ ¿Siquiera te importó que fuera mi primer beso?

_ No fue tu primer beso, mentiroso. No trates de engañarme. _le advirtió Raphael_ Y aunque lo hubiera sido, no me hubiera importado… no hay forma de que me fuera de aquí sin una probada del delicioso pastel que eres, Donnie.

_ Pero yo no soy el Donatello que realmente quieres… _le recordó éste.

_ Pero te pareces. _el más fuerte se distrajo sólo un momento para abrir la caja de pizza junto a él_ Veo destellos de mi hermano en ti desde que llegué…

_ ¿E-en serio…?

Raphael lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, sin dejar de sonreír y mientras una bocanada del vapor de pizza recalentada se elevaba junto a él…

_ Sí… me resultas irresistible, geniecillo. _le aseguró mientras se inclinada un poco hacia adelante_ ¿Por qué crees que te considero una lindura?

Que Raphael lo llamara "lindura" otra vez despertó una punzada de enfado en Donatello, pero ésta vez también lo puso nervioso… por algún motivo desconocido por el más listo:

_ ¿¡Por qué me disculpé contigo?! _exclamó, tratando de disimular lo inquieto que estaba_ Eres tan irritante cuando estás feliz…

Donatello trató de acercarse a la mesa para servirse un poco de ése desastre de pizza sobre-cocinado y derretido. Raphael lo imitó, pero cuando trató de llevarse la comida a la boca el queso fundido goteó por entre la masa y fue a parar a su regazo:

_ ¡Aughh! _Raphael profirió un alarido cuando el queso caliente le quemó la piel de uno de sus muslos _ Tsk… La pizza del futuro es una decepción… el queso fundido parece aceite.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien? _Donatello dejó a un lado su propia porción de pizza y le echó una mirada rápida a la quemadura_ ¡No lo toques…!

El de cinta morada se acercó más y trató de despegarle el queso fundido, pero no pudo sujetarlo entre los dedos hasta que se enfrió sobre la carne. Solo entonces pudo retirarlo y observar la piel quemada debajo.

_ Oh… no luce bien… _se preocupó, hincándose sobre una rodilla para quedar a una mejor altura y observar mejor la herida. Ésta se había extendido por todo el interior de uno de los muslos de Raph, siguiendo la forma del queso fundido.

Siguiendo un impulso, chupó sus propios dedos y acarició la quemadura llenándola de saliva… luego sopló la zona suavemente, refrescándola.

La saliva fría sobre su piel –más que nada en ésa zona tan comprometida de su anatomía- le provocó un escalofrío a Rapha;

_ ¿Te alivia…? _quiso saber Donatello.

_ S-sí… eso creo.

El ojirrojo repitió el proceso, ésta vez con su lengua. Cuando volvió a soplar, Raphael le puso una mano en la cabeza, apartándolo un poco:

_ No hace falta que hagas eso por lástima. _le advirtió, con voz grave.

_ ¿Hacer qué…?

_ Provocarme.

_ Oh, eso… _Donatello se hizo el inocente_ No lo estoy haciendo por lástima… lo hago porque quiero.

Donatello permaneció hincado sobre el suelo de laboratorio, tratando la herida de Raphael con sus besos… pero no pudo conseguir que el más fuerte se relajara:

_ ¿Qué… no te gusta que un Donatello te consienta…? _se burló al ponerse de pie, pero no pudo decir nada más porque el de rojo lo atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos y lo acercó a su cuerpo con decisión.

_ ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? _le preguntó, clavando sus ojos en los del más listo_ Quiero decir, hacerlo hasta las últimas consecuencias….

El de ojos rojos asintió, acariciando los musculosos brazos de su hermano de otra dimensión;

_ En tanto sea aquí, en el laboratorio. _puso como condición_ Es una fantasía…

Raphael no esperó más confirmación que ésa, y lo acercó más a él. Mientras permanecía sentado en la mesa de trabajo de su hermano, sus caras estuvieron a la altura perfecta para un beso…

El mayor devoró su boca con la misma destreza con que lo había hecho la última vez, acariciando sus labios con los suyos y arrancándole unos buenos suspiros a Donatello. Éste permitió que su hermano más fuerte lo estrujara posesivamente entre sus brazos. Se sentía bien saberse deseado de ésa manera, y por primera vez estaba dispuesto a cooperar con Raphael…

Quería que su hermano lo hiciera sentir bien…

_ Mmh… _Raphael separó más las piernas, y jaló al de bandana morada entre ellas para tenerlo más cerca de su cuerpo.

Comenzó a quitarle los accesorios… jaló la cinta violeta sobre los ojos de su hermano hacia abajo, para que no estorbara. Hizo a un lado la correa porta-boo, deslizándola sensualmente por uno de sus brazos, como si lo desvistiera, y como toque final desabrochó el grueso cinturón de cuero que rodeaba su cintura.

Éste también fue a para al suelo, con el resto de los accesorios. Mientras tanto Donatello comenzaba a cansarse de estar de pie, así que tironeó un poco del cinturón de Raphael para que se levantara de la mesa y cuando lo hubo conseguido le ofreció sentarse en la silla de trabajo…

Cuando lo tuvo allí, se subió sobre sus piernas.

Con una rodilla a cada lado de la cintura del más alto, Donatello se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y reanudó la sesión de besos por cuenta propia… sorprendiendo agradablemente al Raphael, que no se esperaba tanta cooperación por parte de su hermano. Al parecer Donatello estaba tan dispuesto como él a llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel.

Raphael aferró su cintura, sin dejar de besarlo, y llevó una de sus manos un poco más atrás… explorando descaradamente ésa parte trasera que el ojirrojo mantenía en alto, debido a la posición en la que estaba.

Las puntas de sus dedos pronto llegaron más allá de la textura rugosa del caparazón, y se encontraron un traserito redondo y firme, como una manzana. Raphael lo acarició y estrujó un poco entre sus dedos… atento a las reacciones del más joven;

_ Hey… esto te gusta… _se alegró de descubrir, después de que Donatello gimiera suavemente dentro de su boca_ Parece que te gusta un poco de dolor…

El rubor se extendió por las mejillas de Donatello, pero no contradijo aquella afirmación:

_ S-sí… a veces cuando me masturbo clavo un poco las uñas en mi piel… _confesó el ojirrojo, susurrando_ O pellizco el interior de mis piernas…

_ No me digas, en ése caso… creo no tengo más opción que darte lo que te gusta… _Raphael volvió a maltratar un poco su trasero… pellizcando aquí y allá, y aferrando la carne con fuerza entre sus dedos.

_ ¡Ahhg…! _Donatello gimió un poco, cerrando los ojos con fuerza_ R-raphie… ¡Uh-h…!

Sus manos se aferraron a los hombros del más alto, para no caerse de la silla mientras seguía manteniendo su trasero en alto… expuesto…

_ Más… U-un poco más… _suplicó, dejando que Raphael escondiera la cara en su cuello.

El de bandana roja sonrió contra su piel, y le dio una pequeña nalgada;

_ ¡Ouch…! _Donatello dio un respingo al sentir una de las manos pesadas de Raph estrellándose contra sus pompas_ ¡Rapha!

_ ¿Qué…? _Raphael se hizo el inocente, besándole el cuello.

_ ¡Nada de nalgadas…!

_ Sólo unas pocas suavecitas… _el más alto estrelló una vez más su mano contra su trasero, produciendo un chasquido aún más sonoro ésta vez.

_ ¡Aughh! ¡Hablo en serio, pervertido! _se quejó el más alto, sonrojado.

_ ¿Pervertido…? _se burló Raphael, jugueteando un poco con su colita entre los dedos_ Yo no soy el que se puso a punto caramelo mientras maltrataban su trasero… _señaló.

Donatello corroboró que su propio miembro estaba a punto de salir de su escondite, y se cubrió con una mano.

_ ¡Igual no quiero nalgadas…! _explicó, apartando la mirada_ S-se sienten bien pero dejan marca… y no quiero tener que dar explicaciones incómodas luego.

_ ¿Entonces… qué quieres? _Raphael le sujetó la barbilla, haciendo que volviera la mirada_ Dímelo con confianza…

_ Mmmh… _el ojirrojo tragó saliva, ruborizándose aún más_ Bueno… _Donatello se inclinó un poco y le dijo al oído lo que tenía en mente.

Raphael asintió, más que dispuesto a cumplirle sus caprichos… y llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro del ojirrojo. Acarició dulcemente su mejilla, y delineó suavemente el contorno de su rostro mientras Donnie mantenía los ojos cerrados…

Finalmente llegó hasta sus finos labios, posando la yema de los dedos sobre su boca:

_ Lámelos… _le indicó, y Donatello obedeció al instante, permitiéndole el acceso a su boca húmeda y caliente.

Donatello se atrevió a espiar por entre sus párpados entrecerrados a su hermano, mientras chupaba y lamía sus dedos sensualmente… y se sintió muy bien saber que él había puesto en ése estado al más alto. Raphael se mordía los labios, y había comenzado a transpirar un poco solamente observándolo.

" _Me pregunto si el también estará a punto…"_ pensó, tratando de bajar la mirada para comprobarlo.

Pero el de cinta roja adivinó sus intenciones:

_ Ha-ha… No se vale espiar. _le recordó, retirando sus dedos ensalivados de la boca de del ojirrojo_ Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, Donnie…

Rapha esperó a que hermano cooperara, y solo entonces llevo su mano hacia el sur de ese estilizado cuerpo que se balanceaba sobre su regazo.

Realmente le gustaba el cuerpo de ése geniecillo… tan ligero y estilizado, y con ése par de piernas largas. La parte baja de su plastrón se hinchó un poco más al pensar en cómo se sentiría si ésas piernas le rodearan la cintura al penetrarlo…

_ Bien, aquí vamos… _el más alto dibujó un círculo de saliva brillante alrededor de la zona, que se contrajo al sentir el frío contacto.

_ Mmng… Raphie… _Donatello aferró sus hombros otra vez, algo tenso_ H-hazlo con cuidado…

_ Lo sé, primor… tranquilo… _le susurró, lamiendo y besando su cuello_ Te haré sentir bien…

Raphael comenzó a introducir su dedo, empujando con cuidado dentro de la estrecha cavidad, y comenzó a moverlo poco a poco… dándole un suave masaje.

_ Ahh… _Donatello se estremeció un poco mientras el calor invadía lentamente sus mejillas y su pulso se aceleraba. Comenzaba a sentirse bien. Muy bien.

El más alto enseguida notó que el cuerpo de su amante se resistía cada vez menos, así que subió la apuesta introduciendo un segundo dedo dentro de él…

_ Cielos… Donnie, estás tan apretado y caliente… _susurró, intensificando el masaje_ Eres como fuego líquido…

_ ¡Ah-ah…! _Donatello hamacó un poco sus caderas, acompañando los movimientos de su mano_ Rapha… N-no me digas ésas cosas… ahh… pervertidas…

_ ¿Quieres que me calle…? _lo provocó mientras sus dedos lo penetraban y hurgaban dentro del más listo. Entrando y saliendo_ Entonces tendrás que hacer algo por mí…

El de bandana roja tomó una de las manos de Donatello, separándola de sus hombros, y la llevó hasta su entrepierna:

_ Tócame… _le indicó_ Ayúdame a estar listo para ti…

Donatello no esperó a que se lo repitieran… Sin pensarlo dos veces rodeó el ya expuesto miembro de su hermano con los dedos, y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente. Deslizando su manos hacia arriba y abajo.

_ ¿L-lo estoy haciendo bien…? _quiso saber_ No estoy seguro… Al menos así es como yo lo hago conmigo…

_ No está mal, pero aprieta un poco más… no me voy a romper… _lo alentó el más fuerte, recargándose en la silla pero sin descuidar su trabajo entre las pompas de Donatello.

_ Mmm… ¿Qué tal ahora…? _Donatello le dedicó un poco más de atención a la punta, rozándola suavemente con su pulgar pero sin descuidar la presión que hacían el resto de sus dedos.

_ E-eso está mejor… _suspiró Raphael, besando su barbilla_ Mucho mejor…

_ Entonces continuemos… _se alegró el más listo, besando sus labios mientras ambos permanecían dándose placer mutuamente por un rato más.

Donatello continuó con sus piernas abiertas, una a cada lado de las caderas del más alto… con su trasero al descubierto y lo suficientemente expuesto como para que Raphael le hiciera el amor con sus dedos… y estaba haciendo un estupendo trabajo. La entrada del más alto había comenzado a transpirar y los dedos de Raphael ya comenzaban a no ser suficientes… y éste se dio cuenta justo cuando la silla de trabajo comenzó a rechinar ante el balanceo del cuerpo del ojirrojo:

_ Házmelo ahora… por favor… _suplicó el de bandana violeta, arañándole el hombro con su mano libre_ No puedo esperar más, Raphie…

_ ¡Auch! ¡Espera! No seguiré adelante sin un poco de lubricación para ti… _le advirtió este_ Créeme. No quieres ése tipo de dolor…

_ Hay un bote de lubricante en el cajón de allá atrás… ¡Eeep…! _Donatello casi no alcanza a terminar la frase, porque el más fuerte le abrazó la cintura y se impulsó hacia atrás, para que la silla rodara hasta el armario con ellos encima.

_ ¡Weeee…! ¡Llegamos! _el de rojo abrió el cajón que su amante había señalado, y se apropió del lubricante_ Aquí está… tal como dijiste.

Donatello rodó los ojos:

_ ERES UN PAYASO RAPHAEL. _gruñó_ Sólo tenías que caminar tres pasos…

_ No seas amargado… yo tampoco puedo esperar más para tenerte. _le explicó, rodando hasta el punto de salida de la misma manera_ Tu turno de cambiar de posición.

_ Bien… De acuerdo… _Donatello se apartó de él y se puso de pie_ ¿Dónde quieres que me ponga…?

Raphael apartó algunas cosas de encima de la mesa de trabajo, haciendo sitio para Donatello:

_ Aquí estarás cómodo… _anunció, dándole algunas palmaditas a la mesa_ ¡Arriba…!

_ Mmmmn… _Donatello tragó saliva, pero obedeció.

Lo cierto era que ver a Raphael de pie y con todo su miembro a la vista -listo para lo que seguía- lo había puesto nervioso.

Ir en busca del lubricante había "enfriado" un poco el momento, y ahora que era consciente del tamaño de su hermano… pues…

_ ¿Pasa algo…? _quiso saber el más fuerte, a quien no le pasó desapercibida la expresión de su hermano.

_ No… Todo está b… _el ojirrojo trató de mentir, pero entró en pánico al verlo untarse el lubricante y comprobar su tamaño por segunda vez_ ¡Espera! ¡Quiero que me prometas que tendrás cuidado…!

_ Hehe… ¿Se te enfriaron los pies? _se burló.

_ ¡Promételo!

_ Por supuesto que tendré cuidado… _le aseguró Rapha, ayudándolo a recostarse.

Donatello separó un poco sus piernas pero las volvió a cerrar ni bien Rapha se inclinó sobre él, como una ostra:

_ ¡Y no lo metas todo de una sola vez…! _le pidió.

_ Lo sé, Donnie, no voy a hacer eso… _Raphael inspiró profundamente_ No soy un novato…

_ De acuerdo… _el más listo cerró los ojos, aguardando_ Adelante…

El más alto por fin pudo acomodarse entre las largas piernas de Donatello, y le untó bastante lubricante a él también… aunque por experiencia sabía que después de tanto juguetear el más joven no tendría tantos problemas para recibirlo:

_ Aquí voy… _anunció, guiando su miembro con una mano y apartando las piernas de Donatello con la otra.

_ ¡E-espera…! _Donatello le puso un pie en la cara_ ¡Sólo la punta y yo te iré diciendo…!

_ ¡¿Quieres calmarte?! _el más fuerte hizo a un lado su pie, tratando de no sonar demasiado exasperado_ ¡No te voy a lastimar…!

_ Pero… Ah… _Donatello apartó la mirada, decepcionado de sí mismo por haber llegado tan lejos y no ser capaz de afrontar el último paso_ Tengo miedo… _admitió.

El de cinta roja volvió a separar sus piernas, pero ésta vez fue para poder echarse entre ellas y así llegar hasta su cara;

_ No tengas miedo, Donnie. _le susurró, en un tono más amable_ Yo te estaré cuidando todo el tiempo...

Luego de esa promesa, Raphael le dio un dulce beso… y acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares.

Donatello lo rodeó con sus brazos y sus piernas, un poco más tranquilo con ésa promesa;

_ Mmm… Eres tan tierno cuando te esmeras, Rapha. _le señaló, viéndolo a los ojos_ Si le mostraras esta faceta tuya a Donatello, él no tendría más remedio que caer a tus pies…

Raphael fue quien se ruborizó esta vez:

_ ¿Decirme eso ahora no te parece un poco embarazoso…? _se quejó.

Donnie se encogió de hombros, divertido con la expresión en su cara;

_ Creo que un ñoño virgen como yo se puede permitir ésos "errores embarazosos" en su primera vez… _se excusó, desatando la bandana roja para hacerla a un lado.

_ Sin embargo creo que no eres tan ñoño ni tan virgen como creía que eras en un principio… _expresó el más fuerte, con tono sospechoso_ ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

_ Sí, que no has parado de subestimarme desde que llegaste. A Metalhead, mi antiguo robot ayudante, se le podían poner muchos accesorios…. _confesó el más listo, ruborizándose_ Pero nunca probé nada demasiado grande. Sólo me gustan los juguetes que vibran… y hacen cosquillas…

_ ¡Quién te viera, tan traviesillo…! _Raphael le pellizcó el trasero, riendo_ ¿Cómo se llama eso? ¿Mecafilia…?

_ ¡Déjame en paz…! _el más listo se cruzó de brazos, y apartó la mirada_ ¡No sé para qué te cuento las cosas!

_ Calma, Donnie… me encanta que seas tan pervertido… _le aseguró el más alto, retomando su lugar entre las piernas largas del genio_ Pero ahora me siento un poco presionado para mostrarte que soy mejor que tus juguetes…

Raphael colocó ese par de piernas largas e inquietas sobre sus hombros, ceremoniosamente, a aferró otra vez sus caderas:

_ Si duele, dímelo… y me detendré. _le aseguró. Después de que su hermano asintiera afirmativamente, tomó su miembro con una mano y lo llevó hasta el lugar…

_ ¡Nnngh! _Donatello sintió una clara molestia cuando el más alto empujó dentro de él y la punta de su hombría se abriera paso… pero se consoló pensando que había sentido de la misma manera cuando los dedos de Raphael lo penetraron.

Éste siguió empujando lo más lento que podía, deteniéndose cada tanto para aferrar las caderas de Donatello y acomodarlas de nuevo en su sitio cada vez que éste se retorcía. Trató de concentrarse… El interior del cuerpo de Donnie estaba tan apretado y caliente, que temió perder la cabeza y empezar a moverse mucho antes de que su hermano asimilara todas las sensaciones.

_ Y-ya casi… ya… _murmuró, con la voz ronca.

_ ¡Aún duele…! _le reprochó Donatello, aunque estaba dramatizando un poco. Raphael no se había movido más de lo necesario y mantenía sus caderas elevadas con sus fuertes brazos, haciendo todo el trabajo.

_ Dale tiempo… _el más alto exhaló aire ruidosamente, satisfecho_ Ya está todo adentro…

_ ¿E-en serio…? _Donatello abrió muy grandes los ojos, y trató de levantar un poco la cabeza, para ver_ Vaya… N-no estuvo tan mal…

_ Habla por ti, geniecillo… _Raphael fue quien le reprochó esta vez_ Yo me estoy muriendo. Te sientes demasiado bien… y apretado… _gimió, tomando el miembro de Donatello con una de sus manos_ Pero mi recompensa llegará muy pronto…

La mano de Raphael estaba aún llena de lubricante, y el mayor se aprovechó de ello para masturbar mejor al más joven. Cuanto más pronto lo pusiera a punto caramelo, más rápido podrían continuar… y no se equivocó…

_ Ahh… Rapha… _no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Donatello comenzara a gimotear de placer_ Sigue tocándome… Más…

El más alto también se percató de que el interior de su hermano ya no le ponía tanta resistencia, así que se meció suavemente contra él… empujando apenas contra sus caderas…

_ Ahh… Donnie… _Raphael siguió moviéndose más y más rápido, sin dejar de atender el trabajo de sus manos.

_ Mmmhn… S-se siente bien… _suspiró Donatello, dejando caer las manos a los costados de la cara… sin saber muy bien de donde aferrarse al sentir ésas suaves oleadas de placer_ Al fin se siente… bien…

Si Donatello hubiese sabido lo sexy que se oía, se habría escandalizado… pero Raphael decidió tomar aquellos deliciosos soniditos como un incentivo para llegar al siguiente nivel. Se retiró casi por completo de su hermano, y volvió a empujar, envistiendo sus caderas cada vez con más fuerza.

Algo del lubricante goteó sobre la mesa de trabajo, salpicando algunos planos y papeles… pero al dueño de ésos planos no le importó. Se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien. Nunca antes había probado algo que lo hiciera sentir así… ni siquiera el mejor de sus juguetes le había proporcionado semejante placer…

_ ¡Ahhh! ¡Sigue, Raphie…! _gimió, retorciéndose sobre la mesa_ ¡No pares…! ¡Mmnh… Más rápido…!

Raphael le obedeció, disfrutando en grande la visión de Donatello retorciéndose sobre la mesa de trabajo… Ruborizado y cubierto en perlas de sudor, suplicándole por más…

Vio por última vez cómo su miembro entraba y salía, antes de aumentar la velocidad. Estaba muy cerca de terminar, y al parecer Donatello también, ya que por iniciativa propia sus piernas cambiaron de lugar y fueron a enroscarse en sus caderas… cambiando la posición y sin saber que estaba cumpliendo una de las fantasías secretas del mayor.

Donatello echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose desfallecer... y tuvo la precaución de taparse la boca con una de sus manos para que sus gritos no se escucharan por toda la alcantarilla. Las embestidas de Raphael habían alcanzado un punto dulce dentro de su cuerpo, uno que creyó que sólo podría alcanzar con ayuda de sus juguetes, y la fricción se estaba tornando insoportable.

Sentía que necesitaba más y más… que nunca podría obtener suficiente de lo que estaba experimentando…

Ése fue el último pensamiento que cruzó por la mente del más joven, antes de alcanzar el tan ansiado orgasmo. Todo su cuerpo se tensionó, incluyendo sus piernas y las suaves profundidades de su cuerpo, mientras la pasión lo desbordaba y todos sus jugos se derramaban en la mano del más alto.

Raphael tampoco pudo contenerse más, aunque lo deseaba… pero sentir la presión de las piernas de Donnie, enroscadas como tenazas en sus caderas e impidiéndole apartarse fue demasiado para él, y su semilla se liberó al sentir las contracciones del orgasmo sobre su miembro.

_ A-ah… Donnie… Don… _suspiró, inclinándose un poco para recargarse en la mesa_ Eres increíble… Ahhh…

Ambos permanecieron en sus lugares, temblando de pies a cabeza y aguardando a que los efectos del violento orgasmo se calmaran. Raphael consiguió apartarse del cuerpo del más joven algunos momentos después, y se sentó junto a él en la mesa de trabajo, respirando ruidosamente…

Mientras, Donatello permanecía boca arriba jadeando. Ninguno de los dos decía nada… hasta que Raphael profirió una risita;

_ Así que jugabas con tu robot ayudante... _ habiendo recuperado el aliento, el mayor se ató de nuevo la bandana roja en su sitio_ ¿No más noches solitarias, eh…?

Donatello le dedicó una mirada de reproche, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano;

_ Suena patético si lo dices con ése tono… pero sí. _admitió_ Me metí en el tema mucho antes que mis hermanos. Veo el sexo de manera… mejor dicho la masturbación, de manera más madura… una necesidad biológica.

_ Si siempre te gustó la idea del sexo… ¿nunca se te ocurrió que alguno de tus hermanos podía sentirse igual? _propuso Raphael_ Ya sabes… podrías considerar a alguno para…

_ ¡Pfft! _Donatello se incorporó, haciendo una morisqueta_ ¿Y a quién de los tres se supone que considere? A Leonardo le daría un mini infarto, y Mikey es demasiado inocente… Y creo que Leo me mataría si toco una sola de sus pecas…

_ ¿Y qué hay de Raphael…?

_ No sé muy bien qué me diría él, pero seguro que no le interesa… _el ojirrojo recuperó su cinta violeta y procedió a atarla en su sitio una vez más_ Tal vez me diría que prefiere sus revistas sucias antes que cosas de homosexuales o algo así… Además, me gusta Abril.

_ Oh… cierto. _Raphael carraspeó un poco_ Se me había olvidado que quieres con ella.

_ Así es… pero hasta que pase algo entre nosotros no puedo hacer ésa tontería fantasiosa y romántica de "guardarme para alguien especial". _admitió_ Tengo las hormonas demasiado alborotadas…

Donatello había dicho aquello último como un chiste, pero el más fuerte no parecía tan interesado en seguirle la corriente como lo había estado más temprano. En cambio lucía algo triste y cabizbajo.

_ ¿Qué tienes, Rapha…? _se preocupó el más joven.

Raphael suspiró ruidosamente, y se pasó una mano por la cara:

_ Bueno… Esto ha sido genial, no me malinterpretes. Pero…

_ ¿Pero te sientes igual que al principio, no? _adivinó Donatello.

_ ¿Tanto se me nota…?

El más listo asintió, sonriendo a medias;

_ Me tardé en darme cuenta… _comenzó a decir_ Pero eres igual a mí: un tonto que no sabe qué hacer con lo que siente.

_ Quisiera volver a la época en la que yo solo era el bravucón del grupo, y no el tonto enamorado. _resopló Raphael_ Me siento patético…

_ Lo sé… es un asco. Igual que ése papel que tienes pegado ya sabes dónde.

_ ¡Eughh! _el más alto se levantó de la mesa de trabajo, despegándose los papeles embarrados de lubricante y otros fluidos, mientras la risa de Donatello llenaba el laboratorio_ ¡Vamos a tener que limpiar el desastre antes de llamar a los otros…!

_ Sí… Tampoco estaría mal si yo me lavo un poco… _propuso el genio, ya que al ponerse de pie sintió de inmediato resbalar aquél conjunto de fluidos por entre sus muslos_ Usaré la ducha de emergencia del laboratorio… tú limpia.

_ ¡Sí que eres un amante egoísta, Donnie…! _lo acusó el más fuerte.

_ ¡Hey! ¡Te llevas mi virginidad a casa contigo! _le recordó Donatello, colgando su cinta violeta en una silla y entrando en la ducha_ Lo menos que puedes hacer por mí es limpiar mi mesa de trabajo…

_ Pero sólo eras virgen a medias…

_ ¡Aún así…!

_ ¡Ah, eso me recuerda! ¡Se me ocurrió algo al ver todos estos papeles…! _dijo de pronto Raphael_ Leo me dijo que le estás dando medicación a Mikey para el síndrome de falta de atención… ¿No me puedes hacer una prescripción para el nuestro…?

_ ¿Todavía no lo encuentran y ya quieren atontarle el cerebro con medicación?

_ ¡Tú fuiste quién empezó a medicar a su Mikey primero! _le recordó.

_ Yo no le estoy dando medicación a Mikey… lo que toma es sólo un placebo.

_ En español, por favor.

_ Son dulces que puse en un frasquito con una etiqueta médica… _le explicó Donatello, mientras tallaba rápidamente sus piernas y después su caparazón_ Mikey no tiene síndrome de falta de atención. Es más, fue él quien me pidió que lo medicara. Le preocupaba ser una carga para el grupo, porque siempre estaba tonteando en vez de ponerse serio… pero yo siempre supe que él es más inteligente y útil para el equipo de lo que todos creen, aunque a veces nos saque de quicio.

_ ¿Eso no es como mentir…?

_ Puede ser… Yo prefiero pensar que lo que hice fue darle una "excusa" para mejorar… y le ha ido muy bien desde entonces. _se enorgulleció, saliendo de la ducha en medio de una nube de vapor_ ¿Ya ves? Mikey no tiene nada de malo… ni yo tampoco.

Donatello finalizó su discurso dándole un dulce beso en los labios. El último que se darían por ahora…

_ ¿Listo para encender el portal… y regresar a tu casa…? _le preguntó.

_ Sí, creo que sí…


	6. Epílogo

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: EPÍLOGO :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dimensión de las tortugas del 2003…**

Luego de que ambos Donatellos reiniciaran sus respectivos portales, llegó el momento de la despedida.

Donatello y Splinter despidieron a ésas jóvenes versiones de Raphael y Leonardo, deseándoles suerte y un buen viaje…

Mientras el viejo sensei y Leo se dedicaban mutuamente una reverencia, Donatello le dio un gran abrazo a Raphael;

_ Ya ingresé las coordenadas de tu dimensión, Rapha. Llegarás a casa sano y salvo… _le informó, sonriéndole con tanta dulzura como siempre.

El más joven se pegó a él como un chicle, negándose a que el abrazo terminara tan rápido:

_ Mmnhf… odio tener que irme. _gruñó.

_ No digas tonterías… tus hermanos de seguro te extrañan y están preocupados por ti. _lo consoló el de cinta morada, dándole unas palmaditas_ Además, cuando los Donatellos perfeccionemos esto del viaje entre dimensiones, podrás venir a visitarme.

Raphael pareció más conforme con la despedida al oír eso, y se apartó un poco;

_ Hay algo más que siento que debo decirte… _el ojiverde se rascó la nuca, tomándose un segundo para elegir las palabras correctas.

_ ¿De qué se trata, Rapha…?

_ No lo sé… es más como una sensación que una certeza… _admitió el más joven_ Pero si el Raphael de ésta dimensión se parece en algo a mí… de seguro está loco por ti.

_ ¿Uh…?

_ Nadie que tenga sangre caliente en las venas puede estar cerca de ti sin que lo vuelvas completamente loco, Donnie… _le aseguró, tratando de sonar serio_ Al menos así es como yo lo veo.

Donatello sonrió… algo ruborizado, y le dio un segundo y muy fuerte abrazo a la versión más tierna de Raphael que alguna vez haya conocido:

_ Gracias, Rapha… estaré atento. _prometió, aunque lo que su hermano de otra dimensión había dicho le sonaba bastante irreal_ Aunque somos reptiles… no tenemos sangre caliente en las venas. _le aclaró.

_ ¡Tú sabes lo que quise decir, Nerd! _Raphael le dio un golpecito, mientras ambos reían.

Leonardo se acercó a ellos para despedir también a Donatello;

_ ¡Gracias por ayudarnos a volver a casa! _dijo, haciendo una reverencia_ Espero que puedan encontrar pronto a su Mikey…

Minutos después, los dos hermanos entraban en el halo de luz del portal agitando sus manos en alto… y desaparecieron delante de los ojos de Splinter y Donatello.

Tanto el viejo sensei como el de bandana violeta contuvieron el aliento por unos segundos, esperando a que el portal les devolviera las versiones correctas de Leonardo y Raphael… como se suponía que hiciera según los cálculos de Donatello. Y así fue…

_ ¡Splinter…! ¡Donnie…! _la figura alta y estilizada de Leonardo apareció primero, recortada contra la luz del portal.

Raphael lo seguía de cerca:

_ ¡Regresamos…! _celebró el de bandana roja_ Es bueno estar en casa…

_ ¡Bienvenidos, hijos míos! _Splinter se alegró mucho al verlos, pero era Donatello el que estaba más aliviado al ver que sus cálculos habían salido bien.

_ ¡Raphie…! _el responsable por el portal se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano de cinta roja, y lo estrujó con toda la fuerza que tenía en los brazos.

Raphael se quedó petrificado en su sitio, secretamente sorprendido por el abrazo… y por ser el destinatario de ése gesto en lugar de Leonardo;

_ ¿Qué es esto? _el más fuerte se ruborizó un poco_ ¿Un abrazo…?

Donatello se apartó un poco, sonriente;

_ Lo siento… _se disculpó, aflojando la presión_ Te extrañé, es todo.

_ También yo te extrañé, cerebrito… _Raphael volvió a acercarlo a su cuerpo, feliz de tener una excusa para poder estar tan cerca e iniciando él mismo un nuevo abrazo_ Gracias por traernos a casa de vuelta.

Aquel abrazo había sido una linda sorpresa de bienvenida… justo y cuando comenzaba a dudar de las palabras del Donatello que había conocido en la otra dimensión.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::MINI FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Leonardo se preparó para atravesar el portal primero, pero después de que Miguel Ángel le llenara la cara de besos como regalo de despedida. Y Raphael lo siguió de cerca, después de despedir a todo el grupo._

 _Sin embargo Donatello le sujetó el brazo, reteniéndolo un poco más allí para poder decirle algo en voz baja;_

 __ Ten confianza, Raphael… Eres lo suficientemente bueno para Donatello… _susurró el genio, con una sonrisa alentadora_ Y aunque nunca llegues a nada con él, seguro que estará feliz de tener a alguien como tú cerca para cuidarlo…_

 _Raphael le sonrió, agradecido por ésas palabras de aliento:_

 __ Gracias, Donnie…_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::END MINI FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los hermanos todavía no habían terminado de darse la bienvenida y admitir lo mucho que se habían extrañado, cuando un segundo portal se abrió junto al primero y Miguel Ángel emergió de él… con un bastón mágico en la mano y cubierto de cachivaches de todo tipo;

_ ¡No se imaginan la aventura que tuve...! _exclamó.

_ ¡MIKEY…! _sus tres hermanos se le fueron encima al instante, felices de verlo otra vez, y lo derribaron sobre el suelo.

_ ¡Auuch…! _el ninja de bandana naranja se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo al caer y quedar sepultado bajo una pila de caparazones_ ¡Relájense un poco, sentimentales! ¡Sólo me fui por un par de días!

_ ¡Nos hiciste pensar que no te volveríamos a ver por un buen tiempo, Cabeza Hueca! _Raphael le dio un coscorrón, agrandándole el chichón como muestra de afecto.

_ ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti…! _puntualizó Donatello, apartándose un poco.

_ Muy preocupados… _añadió el líder_ ¿En dónde has estado?

_ ¡Pfft! ¡En dónde "NO" he estado…! _se vanaglorió Mikey, ganándose otro coscorrón de parte de Raphael_ ¡Ouchh! ¿Ya denme un tiempo fuera, no?

El viejo sensei sonrió, contento de ver a toda su familia frente a sus ojos y de que la guarida estuviera llena de risas y ruido una vez más…

_ Denle un poco de espacio a su hermano, hijos míos… _les indicó, acercándose a ellos_ Necesita un poco de aire para explicarnos dónde estuvo.

Mikey al fin pudo levantarse, aunque muchas de las chucherías que traía encima al llegar quedaron en el suelo:

_ Gracias, maestro Splinter… también me alegra verlo otra vez.

_ ¡Vaya look que traes…! _Donatello lo observó mejor ahora que estaba de pie.

_ ¿Verdad que sí? _el de cinta anaranjada presumió un poco su nuevo look_ ¡Conocí a nuestras versiones del año 2014! Tenían más cosas encima que una navaja suiza… ¡y estaba Megan Fox!

_ ¿Quién?

_ ¡Megan Fox! La chica ésa que sale junto con Lindsey Lohan en la película "Confesiones de una típica adolescente"… _trató de indicarles, pero desistió al ver que ninguno de sus hermanos conocía la película_ Bueno, no importa… ¡También conocí a un Mikey que me dio éstos lindos stickers…! ¡Miren qué lindos son!

_ ¿Mikey, cómo hiciste para volver? _quiso saber Leo, poco interesado en los stickers en el plastrón de su hermano.

_ Oh, eso… Perdí tu linterna, Donnie. Lo siento mucho. _se disculpó Mikey_ Pero por suerte encontré este cetro mágico y estuve recorriendo dimensiones, pidiendo indicaciones a otros Donatellos hasta llegar aquí...

_ Está bien, Mikey… Estoy feliz de tenerte de vuelta. _Donatello le dio un gran abrazo_ En tanto el portal de mano no haya caído en "manos" equivocadas…

_ ¡Buuu! ¡Dime que tú no estuviste a cargo de los chistes mientras durante mi ausencia, Don! _se rió el recién llegado_ Y qué… ¿Pasó algo interesante mientras no estuve?

Raphael, Leonardo y Donatello intercambiaron una mirada cómplice ante la pregunta:

_ ¿Por qué no mejor pedimos una pizza y te lo contamos con calma…? _propuso el líder.

Felices, los cuatro hermanos se abrazaron y acordaron en pedir una pizza para celebrar que estaban de nuevo juntos…

Splinter se retiró a prepararse una taza de té antes de que sus inquietos discípulos invadieran la cocina, y mientras esperaban al delivery de pizza Donatello se puso a desmantelar el portal con ayuda de Raphael.

Solamente Leonardo y Mikey se quedaron a un lado sin hacer nada…

_ Leo… Respecto a lo que pasó antes de que me fuera… _comenzó a decir el de naranja.

El líder lo interrumpió dándole un dulce abrazo;

_ No tenemos que hablarlo ahora. _lo tranquilizó Leonardo_ Por el momento estoy feliz de que estemos juntos y en casa…

Mikey también lo abrazó, feliz. Durante su aventura buscando el camino a casa había visto un sinnúmero de universos bastante parecidos al suyo. Algunos casi iguales.

Pero siempre había tenido la sensación de que sólo se sentiría en casa al estar entre los brazos de Leo… de su Leo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dimensión de las tortugas del 2012…**

Ambos portales habían funcionado a la perfección. Todos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares, estando sanos y a salvo… solamente faltaba un cabo suelto.

Un pequeño asunto que Donnie tenía que resolver con su hermano de cinta roja:

_ ¿Estás tratando de jugarme una broma? _desconfió Raphael mientras caminaba a tientas.

_ Solo mantén los ojos cerrados. _volvió a insistir su hermano más listo, llevándolo del brazo_ ¿Qué… no confías en mí?

_ Mmnhp…

Donatello terminó de arrastrarlo hasta el taller, donde le permitió abrir los ojos:

_ ¡Ya, ábrelos...! _el más alto se puso de pie junto a la Tortu-Moto mejorada, haciendo una pose_ ¡TA-DAAAAAAA!

_ ¡Wow…! _Raphael se quedó pasmado por un segundo, pero enseguida se abalanzó sobre su nuevo juguete_ ¡Donnie! ¡Luce increíble!

El ojiverde no perdió el tiempo y ocupó el asiento del vehículo. Aún estaba resbaloso y rechinaba por toda la cera que Donatello había usado para sacarle brillo a la motocicleta:

_ Vaya… Las reformas quedaron aún mejor de lo que había imaginado… _se impresionó, aferrando el volante al tiempo que luchaba con el deseo de encenderla ya mismo y salir andando_ ¡Es como si me hubieras leído la mente! ¿Cómo sabías dónde poner el escape y el…?

_ Digamos que tuve un poco de ayuda… _admitió Donatello entre risitas_ ¿Entonces estás conforme?

_ ¿Conforme? ¡Estoy enamorado de ésta belleza…! _Raphael se reclinó sobre el manubrio, feliz y sonriente_ Muchas gracias, Donnie… no te molestaré más durante algún tiempo. _prometió_ Puedes irte a corretear detrás de Abril cuanto quieras…

Donatello borró su sonrisa, y acarició su propio reflejo en la superficie de la tortu-moto, pensativo…

_ Sí… respecto a eso… _comenzó a decir_ Creo voy a darle un respiro a Abril… no hace falta que descuide a mis hermanos por ir detrás de ella. Ya tendré tiempo de diseñar un nuevo plan para conquistarla más adelante.

_ Oh… ¿Ocurrió algo mientras no estuve? _se preocupó el más fuerte, al escuchar las declaraciones de su hermano_ Te ves triste…

_ No estoy triste, Rapha… tranquilo. _el ojirrojo ensayó una sonrisa, y le dio unas palmaditas a su hermano de cinta roja_ Solamente he estado pensando… y asfixiar a Abril con mi presencia no me llevará a ningún lado. Creo que dejaré "fluir" las cosas, ¿entiendes? _ensayó, tratando de sonar "cool"_ Que fluyan… naturalmente…

Raphael contuvo una risa al escucharlo hablar como un surfista, pero no le desagradaba del todo la nueva estrategia de su hermano:

_ Me parece bien. _aprobó_ Y si te hace sentir mejor… mientras estuve de visita en ésa otra dimensión al fin pude entender cómo te sientes con ella. Supe cómo es estar fascinado con alguien y que quieras estar siempre a su lado y concederle todos sus caprichos…

_ ¿En serio? _se extrañó el más alto_ ¿Qué pasó exactamente contigo estando allá? ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme…?

El ojiverde apartó la mirada, levemente sonrojado y un poco arrepentido por haber hablado de más…

_ ¿Por qué no mejor te lo cuento mientras damos un paseo en ésta preciosura…? _propuso, deslizándose sobre el asiento para hacerle un lugar a Donnie.

_ ¿Vamos a salir a éstas horas de la noche…? ¡A Splinter no le va a gustar! _le advirtió el más alto.

_ Meh… creo que me siento con suerte. _Raphael hizo sonar sus nudillos_ Si nos atrapa asumiré la culpa y le diré que te arrastré conmigo, ¿eso te hace sentir mejor?

_ ¡No, no quiero que todos piensen que fui la "damisela secuestrada"…! _protestó el más listo, tomando uno de los cascos que siempre estaban dando vueltas en el taller_ Tampoco quiero ir por ahí asustando personas inocentes con tu fea cara… ¡Ponte el casco!

Raphael le hizo caso, y le indicó en dónde encontrar un casco para él:

_ ¿Ya terminaste de poner tus condiciones…? _se burló.

_ No… _Donatello se sentó detrás de él, sonriendo, y abrió la puerta del taller con un control remoto_ De regreso, me dejas conducir a mí…

_ ¡Vaya…! Me agrada este nuevo Donatello amante de la aventura… _Raphael trató de encender la motocicleta.

_ Me gustan las aventuras tanto como a ti, Rapha…

_ No te creo… ¿Por qué no enciende…? ¿Olvidaste ponerle combustible?

_ Espera… _Donatello se estiró, tratando de alcanzar uno de los botones junto al arranque_ Tienes que activar ésto primero…

_ ¿Qué cosa? ¿Éste botón de aquí…? _Raphael fue a presionar el mismo botón que su hermano de cinta morada trataba de alcanzar… y sus manos se tocaron brevemente, con una suave caricia.

Donatello retiró su mano al instante, un poco sonrojado por el momento tan incómodo, y se acomodó mejor sobre el asiento de la tortu-moto. Raphael también se aclaró la garganta, y terminó de poner en marcha el vehículo;

_ ¡Bien! _celebró al oír el escape ronroneando suavemente_ ¿Nos vamos…?

_ ¡Sí! _Donatello abrazó a su hermano por la cintura, y se pegó un poco más a su caparazón_ ¡A toda velocidad!

La tortu-moto mejorada salió del taller haciendo mucho ruido y expulsando una bocanada de humo, y los dos hermanos compartieron una noche de diversión: recordando por primera vez en mucho tiempo que las diferencias que tenían no eran tantas… y sin saber que la pasión por los paseos nocturnos no era lo único que acababa de nacer entre ellos dos.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ¡FIN! -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Y gracias por ser pacientes con las NOTAS al final de los segmentos. Por si se lo preguntan, sí, el cetro mágico que encontró Mikey2003 es el del corto "Turtles takes time and space" y los stickers que consiguió los obtuvo del Mikey que sale en "Don Vs. Raph" ¡Yay! ¡References, references everywhere!**

 **MissGravedad, linda, espero que te haya gustado y que hayas quedado satisfecha con el desarrollo de tu idea! (¡Me dejaste contar muchos chistes malos, gracias por eso! Jaja!)**

 **¡Y a todos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo!**

 **Se agradecen reviews, comentarios, y pronto –y si no se atraviesa un examen- regresaremos a nuestra programación habitual… con el siguiente capítulo de "The Dreams Machine".**

 **Chaiito!**


End file.
